


Opened by Censor

by Percival Goyath (JoelVoice)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelVoice/pseuds/Percival%20Goyath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сентябре 1915-го капитан Стэн, военный хирург, останавливается на несколько дней в Париже в ожидании перевода. В этом беспокойном городе он встречает шофера добровольческого санитарного отряда, Криса Эванса, только что прибывшего из Америки. Оба надеются, что эта встреча окажется последней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Действия происходят в период с 1915 по 1918 год. Присутствуют исторические несостыковки и большие вольности. Медицинские части согласованы с врачом и ко мне имеют мало отношения. Роман между главными героями - лишь одна из декораций ко всем безумствам и разглагольствованиям, что происходят в этом тексте).

_"I'm coming back some day when the fray is over my darling_  
I know you'll be true, dear  
So I'll never be blue, dear,  
Across the goam in No Man's land I'll soon be fighting  
But I know your lips are no man's land but mine."

  
  


  
**Часть 1.** _Вы говорите по-немецки?_  
Утро и Париж, Франция, 1915 год

  
  
  
Длинные тени санитарного транспорта и марширующих мимо госпиталя солдат указывали на восток.  
Себастиан запахнул халат, опустился на ступеньки крыльца и вытянул из нагрудного кармана дешевый портсигар. Последние три папиросы тоскливо перекатились от одной стенки к другой, оставляя табачный след на вставленной в донышко фотокарточке. Давно он ее не рассматривал: теперь человек на ней казался чужим, далеким. Скользнув взглядом по белой линии воротника и постановочной позе, Себастиан захлопнул жестяную крышку и выпустил первую струю дыма. Подобные мысли никогда не помогали работать.  
На небе уже проступил бледный ломоть молодого месяца - день незаметно перешел в вечер. Когда он вернется с перекура в операционную, ночь также стремительно опустится на город.  
Здесь, на войне, время было странной, абстрактной единицей измерения: за работой оно пролетало быстрее пули, но дни увязали в рутине военного госпиталя и никак не спешили вычеркиваться из календаря. Он и не заметил, как это произошло, но постепенно время перестало состоять из минут, часов, недель. Теперь оно складывалось из длинной и короткой тени, промозглого воздуха на рассвете и нагревшейся на солнце брусчатки в полдень. Из прибывающих раненых, операций и редких перекуров. Из смертей тоже.  
Из смертей, наверное, больше всего.  
Похоронная процессия, следующая к церковному кладбищу, отбрасывала длинную вечернюю тень. Длинные полы пальто солдат французской территориальной армии, и британские флаги, прикрепленные к санитарному транспорту, хлопали как крылья диковинных птиц на ветру.  
Машины почти поравнялись с крыльцом, так что Себастиан мог различить за рычанием двигателей стук солдатских сапог о сухой осенний асфальт. Один из французских солдат GVC*, сопровождавших санитарный транспорт по бокам, заметил его и, перехватив зажатое под мышкой ружье, коротко отдал честь. Себастиан узнал в нем младшего лейтенанта Нивелля, с которым они иногда встречались в офицерском клубе. Несколько ребят, которых он помнил лишь смутно, последовали примеру старшего по званию.  
\- Bonsoir, Capitaine. Comment ça va?* – раздался веселый голос над головой.  
Антуан Этьенн, старший механик санитарного отделения, остановился рядом с ним, прислонившись к перилам и заложив руки в карманы. Его фуражка была залихватски сдвинута на затылок, а верхние пуговицы серо-голубого кителя нового образца расстегнуты. Под ухоженной щеточкой усов торчал докуренный бычок, который он продолжал мусолить губами. Выглядел Этьенн расслабленным и немного под шафе.  
Себастьян приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы лучше видеть его на фоне опускающегося солнца.  
\- Сomme ci comme ça, Этьенн. Et vous?*  
\- Bien, merci*. Ребята в гараже говорят, привезли большую группу cette nuitte*. Не сравнится с Ипром*, но работы, наверное, было много. Вы еще не спали?  
\- Пока нет. Мне нужно сменить Капрала Боэра и проверить состояние нескольких солдат. Докурю и вернусь к ним.  
\- Нужно беречь себя, Capitaine. Смотрите, чтобы следующие похороны были не по вам.  
Этьенн криво улыбнулся и выплюнул надоевший бычок за перила. Себастьян в ответ насмешливо отдал честь, снова переводя взгляд на удаляющуюся процессию.  
Как же стремительно все менялось.  
Раньше она двигалась медленно, вышагивая в такт торжественному похоронному маршу – по-французски «Marche Funebre de Chopin», – который играл военный оркестр во главе колонны. Когда солдаты проходили мимо госпиталя, офицер командовал «Быстрый марш!», и только тогда они ускорялись, выдерживая темп до самого церковного кладбища.  
Теперь же колонна угрюмо спешила вверх по улице, растеряв всю свою печальную торжественность, а от оркестра осталась одна-единственная труба на плече провожающего товарищей британского солдата.  
В период наступления, как сейчас, бывало, что санитарный транспорт с эскортом проделывал этот путь по несколько раз на дню. От некоторых традиций, как и от много другого пришлось отказаться.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вашей семья там, Capitaine? – спросил Этьенн, расстегивая до конца китель и несколько пуговиц нижней рубахи. У него была бледная, крепкая грудь с редкими топорщащимися завитками темных волос. Себастьян сглотнул, отводя глаза.  
\- На передовой?  
\- Oui.  
\- Нет, никого.  
\- Но вы ведь на самом деле не американец? И уж точно не британец. Ваш английский…  
Себастьян тихо застонал на выдохе, грубо растирая лицо ладонью.  
\- Хотите сказать, что даже вы, Этьенн, - француз до мозга костей - замечаете мой акцент?  
\- А как же, Capitaine! Между прочим, я один из редких местных, кто может развлечь вас разговором на вашем языке. Да еще и на приличном уровне. Скажете, нет? D'ailleurs*, раскрылось, что английский и вам не родной. И не забывайте, что мой гараж кишит Томми*: я слушаю их пошлую трескотню от заката до рассвета. Скоро сменю вино на чай, ma parole*, - Этьенн судорожно перекрестился, хмуря густые брови. В карих глазах плясали искорки пьяного веселья. – К тому же…  
Он невнятно махнул рукой и жестом попросил прикурить. Себастиан с тоской вспомнил о последних трех папиросах, оставшихся в портсигаре, но Этьенн был хорошим парнем, и отказывать ему не хотелось.  
Механик оттолкнулся бедром от перил, чтобы склониться над предложенным портсигаром. От него резко и густо пахло яблочным кальвадосом* и долгим днем в гараже. Упругая кожа на оказавшейся прямо перед глазами белой груди была покрыта мурашками от кусачего морского ветра.  
Прихватив папиросу пальцами, Этьенн на секунду замер, зацепившись взглядом за фотокарточку. Себастиан рефлекторно расправил плечи, приготовившись к неуместным вопросам, но механик лишь коротко взглянул на него из-под ресниц и вернулся на свое место у перил.  
Себастиан благодарно кивнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Ну? К тому же…?  
Раскурив папиросу, Этьенн выпустил дым через ноздри и лениво почесал шею, будто премиряясь к следующим словам.  
\- В госпитале – и, bien sûr*, у нас - все спорят, откуда вы.  
\- Откуда…я? Я - интересный объект для спора?  
\- Не только мне заметен ваш акцент. Британцы куда лучше разбираются в этом, а их здесь, как вы знаете, не меньше, чем нас, французов. Я бы не удивлялся, будь я вы, Capitaine. Мы - маленький госпиталь, а Утро* – маленький город. Сплетни напоминают нам о la paix*, о жизни до войны. И вы cделали из себя идеальную цель для сплетен, - Этьенн вытащил левую руку из кармана и стал загибать пальцы. - Таинственный иностранец с акцентом, не женаты, не распространяетесь о своем прошлом. Эдакий un type louche*.  
Себастиан удивленно вздернул брови, но, услышав, как его назвали «темной лошадкой», тут же смутился и пожал плечом.  
\- Что ж…здесь…нет никакой тайны. Я родился в Румынии, в Констанце. Не то что бы я, знаете, собирался это скрывать. Просто не предполагал, что могу оказаться…эм… настолько популярной темой для обсуждений.  
\- О, еще какой! – пламенно уверил его Этьенн. - Так значит, вы румын? Этой версии я пока не слышал. С вашего позволения, Capitaine, я оставлю других и дальше теряться в догадках. Слишком уж это drôle*! Никто и не додумается спросить у вас напрямую.  
Себастиан с облегчением рассмеялся, вжимая докуренную папиросу в подошву сапога:  
\- Как хотите.  
\- Румыния до сих пор не в войне, oui?  
\- Нет. Предпочитает, как это говорят, «вооруженное выжидание».  
\- Надолго ли? В их-то положении, находясь как раз меж двух огней. Антанте не помешают любые союзники. D’ailleurs, время покажет. Значит, вам действительно некому писать на фронт? И даже ни одного товарища?  
\- Есть приятель, но за это время мы обменялись лишь парой открыток на праздники. Правда, он не на фронте - в Париже. Тоже хирург.  
\- Да вы счастливчик!  
Себастиан растер замерзшие ладони о грубую форменную ткань брюк, мысленно соглашаясь. Впрочем, осторожности или, честнее сказать, трусости в его случае было куда больше, чем удачи.  
Дело в том, что Себастиан знал себя. Его нельзя было причислить к молодым людям, что слонялись в поисках собственной личности по разноцветной мозаике Штатов, или ударялись в крайность, как сотни волонтеров, пересекших за Атлантику, чтобы принять участие в чужой войне. Себастиан довольно рано оказался запертым в одной клетке с самим собой и знал, чего от себя ожидать. К тому же, он не питал на свой счет иллюзий и не собирался с юношеской самонадеянностью «меняться к лучшему». Была только одна ситуация, исходом которой стало бы письмо на фронт или - что намного хуже - письмо с фронта.  
Во Франции не было назначено официального наказания за однополые отношения. Франция с присущей ей родительской опекой, мягко и настойчиво советовала об их существовании забыть.  
Себастиан забыть не мог, но был способен разделить словосочетание на «однополые» и «отношения», и как можно дольше удерживать себя от того, чтобы вступить в капкан второй половины. Он не хотел знакомиться со смертью еще ближе. И хотя в его случае казалось, куда еще ближе, Себастиан знал, что есть куда.  
Конечно, существовали и более безопасные варианты любовников, чем солдаты. Вот, к примеру, Антуан Этьенн - главный механик санитарного отряда. Тридцать три года, весьма недурен, если кто-то предпочитал жилистых французов с тонкими и острыми чертами лица. Себастиану, к слову, нравился совсем другой типаж, но в ночные часы одиночества и отчаяния…  
В любом случае, Этьенн собирался пережить эту войну и вернуться в Мец к своей семье, и, по правде говоря, шансы выжить у механика были на порядок выше, чем у парней в окопах.  
Но на войне смерть находила и другие способы настичь свою жертву. По крайней мере, у юношей, найденных в уборных баров и ресторанов в Париже, не было даже имен, которые попали бы в кровавый список на второй странице утренней газеты.  
На кладбище вверх по улице раздался ружейный залп – последняя колыбельная для мертвых. Из пролеска у церквушки поднялось облако птиц.  
\- Зато, Этьенн, ни один командир не найдет мое имя в графе, когда будет писать письма близким погибших подчиненных, - озвучил свои мысли Себастиан, как только в звенящем вечернем воздухе замерло эхо выстрела.  
\- Тоже верно, Capitaine. Не думаю, что говорил вам об этом, но мой брат сейчас у Суше, переходит в наступление. Письма! Больше всего мы боимся писем, правда?  
Из-за приоткрывшейся двери выглянула старшая сестра Бенар. Этьенн отвесил ей чересчур низкий поклон и с игривой галантностью потянулся поцеловать руку. Сестра отмахнулась от него, как от надоедливой мухи.  
Она предпочитала образ строгой покровительницы, и само ее присутствие заставляло всех, кроме, пожалуй, Этьенна, испытывать благоговейный трепет. Только к Себастиану она питала какую-то необъяснимую материнскую нежность. Когда они встретились глазами, ее жалящий, сосредоточенный взгляд тут же смягчился.  
\- Капрал Боэр послал меня за вами, капитан Стэн. Пациенты с ожогами сейчас под капельницей, вы скоро понадобитесь, - произнесла она почти шепотом, точно разговаривала с пугливым зверьком. Все ее тело, выбившаяся из-под чепца серебряная прядь и смятый фартук источали почти нечеловеческую усталость.  
\- Буду через минуту, сестра Бенар. Как раз собирался возвращаться.  
Пока Себастиан поднимался со ступенек, Сестра задержала взгляд на механике. В стремительно опускающемся сумраке ее ледяные синие глаза казались пугающе темными. Этьенн напряженно переступил с ноги на ногу, принимая более подобающую позу.  
\- Êtes-vous ivre, Antoine*?  
\- Je suis un peu las*, Сестра! Мне нужно было принять полрюмочки, чтобы успокоить нервы. Ночь была ужасная.  
\- Не для вас.  
\- Могу вас уверить, что принимал непосредственное участие в происходящем, - шутливо заспорил механик, для убедительности подняв правую руку для клятвы.  
\- Готова поспорить, вы проспали всю ночь как младенец. Умоляю, приведите себя в порядок. Мы ждем вас, капитан Стэн, - сестра Бенар окинула напоследок Этьенна презрительным взглядом и скрылась в госпитале.  
Этьенн вздрогнул, застегивая китель не слушающимися пальцами.  
\- Право, не понимаю, как вы с ней ладите. Мне кажется, она кружит над госпиталем как коршун и поджидает чей-нибудь момент слабости, чтобы поживиться добычей.  
Себастиан улыбнулся.  
\- Я имею свойство нравиться…неожиданным людям.  
\- С'est la pure vérité*. Только не понятно, что заставляет их запустить свои когти именно в вас. Не переживайте, Capitaine, мы уезжаем в следующую неделю. Новый город - новые девушки! Мои англичане только и болтают, как неподалеку будет располагаться Красный Крест. Быть может, в этот раз вам больше повезет с симпатией.  
Себастиан безразлично покачал головой, берясь за ручку двери, ведущей в госпиталь. Этьенн скрестил ноги перед собой и оперся локтями на перила. В этом свете он выглядел растрепанным, совсем юным и дурманяще привлекательным. Себастиан был рад, что они расстанутся раньше, чем он решится на опасные предложения.  
\- Не выйдет. Госпиталь переезжает, а я возвращаюсь в Париж. Постарайтесь не попадаться пьяным на глаза сестре Бенар. Может быть, она будет так скучать по моему красивому лицу, что, знаете… - Себастиян изобразил рукой когтистую лапу, - превратится из коршуна в тигра.  
Механик громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и еле поймал слетевшую фуражку.  
\- Ничего не могу обещать. Кальвадос слишком хорош! Значит, Париж? Ах, Париж. Что ж, bonne chance, et que Dieu vous garde*, Capitaine! – отсалютовав, Этьенн спустился по лестнице и отправился, покачиваясь, в сторону гаража. – Да хранит вас Бог.  
Себастиан задержался в дверях, слушая, как тот распевает на британский манер “She hasn't been kissed in forty years. Hinky, dinky, parley-voo”*. Где-то ниже по улице к Этьенну присоединился кто-то из его Томми, и голосов стало несколько.  
Глупая песенка звучала громче, чем похоронный ружейный залп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) GVC - Старый вариант французских территориальных войск.  
> 2) «Bonsoir, Capitaine. Comment ça va?» (фр.) – «Добрый вечер, капитан. Как поживаете?»  
> 3) «Сomme ci comme ça, Этьенн. Et vous?» (фр.) – «Более или менее, Этьенн. А вы?»  
> 4) «Bien, merci» (фр.) – «Хорошо, благодарю»  
> 5) «Cette nuitte» (фр.) – «этой ночью»  
> 6) Битва при Ипре - за время Первой Мировой Войны их было четыре, на момент событий две. 18 октября 1914 — 17 ноября 1914 (Фландрское сражение) и 22 апреля 1915 — 25 мая 1915.  
> 7) «D'ailleurs» (фр.) – «к тому же», «впрочем»  
> 8) «Томми Аткинс» или «Томми» - прозвище солдат британской армии.  
> 9) «Ma parole» (фр.) – «даю слово»  
> 10) Кальвадос - яблочный или грушевый бренди, традиционный в Нормандии.  
> 11) «Bien sûr» (фр.) – «конечно»  
> 12) Утро - французская комунна в регионе Нор-Па-Де-Кале на севере страны. До сентября 1915 года там распологался стационарный госпиталь.  
> 13) «La paix» (фр.) – «мир»  
> 14) «Un type louche» (фр.) - «темная лошадка» (фр.)  
> 15) «Drôle» (фр.) – «забавно»  
> 16) «Êtes-vous ivre, Antoine?» (фр.) – «Вы пьяны, Антуан?»  
> 17) «Je suis un peu las» (фр.) - «Я немного устал»  
> 18) «С'est la pure vérité» (фр.) – «Чистая правда»  
> 19) «Bonne chance, et que Dieu vous garde» (фр.) - «Удачи, и храни вас Господь» (фр.)  
> 20) Слова из британской версии популярной французской песни «Mademoiselle From Armentieres».


	2. Chapter 2

Пытаясь заглянуть через плечо, Скотт мурлыкал у него над ухом легкомысленную мелодию, которой провожал их на пристани темнокожий джаз-бэнд. Крис чуть повернул тетрадь и вывел карандашом бледнеющие на горизонте береговые линии. Он не слишком старался, в голове все еще ухало от выпитого и непривычной качки. Вино, подобно пароходу, матросам и расположенным на палубе артиллерийским орудиям, накрытым брезентом, было французским. Крис не знал, как к этому относиться. Пока французы ему не особо нравились, хотя вино, нужно отдать должное, было славным.   
На борту стояла праздная атмосфера ленивого предвкушения. Кроме братьев Эвансов в Европу отбывало еще двенадцать добровольцев, присоединившихся к санитарным отрядам. За завтраком выяснилось, что среди них не было ни единой души, побывавшей за Атлантикой. Никто из них с точностью не мог описать, что им предстояло увидеть на фронте. Зато каждый второй имел заготовленную пламенную речь, приправленную высокими гуманистическими идеями о предоставленной их поколению «возможности поучаствовать в событии мирового масштаба».   
Лучшие сыновья университетской элиты, черт бы их побрал.   
Их разговоры являли собой странный коктейль из обсуждений бейсбольной лиги и газа во время Болимовского сражения*, семестров в Дартмуте и победы британских Либералов на выборах, пророка Исайи и преимуществ американских фордов перед итальянскими фиатами. Скотт, который готовился к поступлению в колледж еще до того, как его сознание отравила идея отправиться на войну, почти сразу нашел свою нишу в дебатах и легко влился в разговор.   
Крис перестал слушать, как только принесли омлет, и, покончив с трапезой, выпросил у стюарда еще один стакан вина.  
Сам он предпочитал придерживаться общества нескольких простых парней, выбравших войну, не руководствуясь какими-то идеалистическими фантазиями. Одного из них, самого старшего – Джереми Реннера – они со Скоттом встретили еще в поезде, когда добирались из Садбери в порт. Тот был коренастым калифорнийцем с внешностью, которую обычно ожидаешь увидеть на экране кино у антагониста – вроде мрачного вампира, вооруженного грабителя или безумного бродяги. В разговоре Реннер мало упоминал о себе, но на вопрос, почему записался, ответил что-то расплывчатое о не покрываемом долге и проклятых женщинах, на которых не стоит жениться. В любом случае, от лирического героя патриотических историй он был далек и тем сразу понравился Крису.   
Когда утром они встретились во время завтрака, Реннер присоединился к ним за столом, на ходу отпивая вино из своего стакана. Усевшись рядом с Крисом, он кивнул на восторженных студентов:   
\- Предвижу, что за время плаванья у меня начнется изжога от этих речей. Перекинемся в карты после ужина? В моей каюте?   
Крис рассмеялся, положив правую руку ему на плечо, и похлопал другой по груди:   
\- Еще бы, дружище.   
Около полудня они со Скоттом вышли побродить по нижней палубе, перешагивая через наваленные коробки и мохнатые тросы, не зная, чем себя занять. Море было бутылочно-зеленым и почти спокойным, хотя со стороны Штатов небо начинало затягивать мрачными, кучевыми облаками. Ленивые чайки кружили над пароходом, изредка спускаясь, чтобы неторопливо пройтись по бортику и снова вспорхнуть вверх.   
Прочитав вслух письмо, которое мама успела сунуть им на перроне, Скотт задумчиво обмахнулся конвертом и поймал уголок губами.   
\- Неожиданно спокойно после маленького скандала перед нашим отъездом.   
Крис рассмеялся, оттеняя пасмурное небо на своей зарисовке.   
\- Маленького скандала? Она была готова запереть нас дома до конца жизни, когда мы ей сказали. Ты ведь знаешь, какая она. Зачем было так вываливать?   
\- Эй! Я струхнул и оно само вырвалось! А ты сам, Крис? А? Тянулся, как слюни: «Ма, мы тут хотели…знаешь, ма…хотели тебе сказать». Я хотя бы раз и отрезал.   
Скотт пропустил пятерню сквозь растрепавшуюся на ветру челку, затем захлебнулся воздухом и заржал.  
\- Черт, я даже не понял…почему…выскочил из дома! – простонал он истерично.   
\- Это ты-то не понял? – повернулся к нему Крис, захлопнув тетрадь и заложив карандаш за ухо. – А я? Мама услышала про санитарный отряд и начала кричать, ты рванул, а я просто рванул следом. Даже подумать не успел!   
\- Честное слово, брат, если бы она поехала с нами, союзники уже через неделю паковали бы свои вещи и отправлялись по домам.   
\- Это точно. Зато пошатались тогда по городу, завернули в кинематограф. Кто его знает, может, в последний раз?   
Скотт вздохнул.  
\- Боже, ты меня поражаешь своим боевым духом.  
\- О, да ладно, ты разговариваешь с самым воодушевленным парнем во всем Бостоне! Я даже не стал писать завещание, когда ты пришел и начал меня вербовать.  
\- Ни у кого из моих друзей не было шоферского свидетельства. Прикажешь ждать, пока они его получат? Вот еще. Да и ты бы все равно увязался за мной, скажешь, нет?   
\- Не лезь ко мне, - неубедительно отмахнулся Крис. - Мама бы сама лично купила мне билет до Нью-Йорка и дала денег на пароход, если бы узнала, что ты отправился на войну один. При любом исходе я бы оказался во Франции. «Vive la France!» – крикнул он в прощающуюся с горизонта дымчатую Америку. С верхней палубы раздались одобрительный свист и аплодисменты. Кто-то из студентов с поставленным университетским произношением додумался прокричать в ответ: «Vive l’Amerique!». Крис покачал головой, улыбаясь. – К чертям бы эту Европу. Поглядим войну, пока она не кончилась, Скотти.   
\- Слушай, - Скотт положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь поймать взгляд. – Серьезно, я рад, что ты со мной записался. Водитель – не солдат, я знаю. Чести мало. Но мы должны были поехать. Понимаешь же, правда?   
«Не понимаю, но я не мог тебя оставить», - хотел сказать Крис. Вместо этого он проглотил слова и утянул брата в объятие. Тот с готовностью уткнулся лбом в его плечо.   
В рекрутском бюро, куда они ходили записываться в добровольцы, Скотт выглядел таким серьезным, воинственным, готовым раз уж не убивать, то умереть где-нибудь на передовой за дело, это точно. Чиновник, подписавший все бумаги, с которыми следовало прибыть в Париж, скучающе пожал каждому руку: «Вы поступаете правильно. Будь я чуть моложе, я бы сел на первый пароход французских «Чикаго» до Европы. Если им не хватает людей, чтобы вытаскивать ребят из самого пекла, кто мы такие, если откажем им в помощи?». Он был грузным, лоснящимся от хорошей жизни мужчиной, явно годящимся по возрасту для работы за баранкой санитарного транспорта. По мнению Криса его маленькая речь прозвучала глупо и фальшиво. Зато Скотта эти слова заставили загореться – из офиса он вышел со свирепой целеустремленностью, вышагивая по улице, будто на нем уже была военная форма. Крис никогда не видел его таким. Брат был мягче него, даже нежнее - спокойным и рассудительным, и если кто в их паре и натягивал поводья, когда нужно было усмирить другого, так это Скотт.   
Теперь Крис наделся только, что вдохновленной бравады брата и его собственного упрямства хватит, чтобы уберечь их обоих до самой капитуляции Центральных держав*.   
Отстранив от себя Скотта, он крепко сжал его плечо в знак поддержки и сменил тему:  
\- Но в кинематограф мы тогда, правда, удачно завернули. Успели посмотреть напоследок «Жил-был дурак»*.  
Скотт закатил глаза и фыркнул, тут же расслабившись:   
\- Не понимаю, зачем платить деньги, если фильм все равно про тебя?   
\- Дошутишься, - отвесил ему подзатыльник Крис. - Ты что, не видел Теду Бара*? Как ее там называют? «Арабская смерть»? Дружище, - мечтательно прикрыл он глаза, - от такой «вампирши»* и помереть не жалко.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне твои совратительницы… Чаплин и тот меня больше будоражит.  
\- Чаплин? – Крис сделал вид, что задумался. – А что, можно бы и Чаплина. Эти его усики…   
Скотт скривился, оттолкнул от себя брата и зашагал вдоль бортика в сторону кают. Крис сунул тетрадь под мышку и догнал его, закидывая свободную руку ему на плечо.   
\- Ты отвратительный.   
\- Эй! Я – человек возможностей, братишка. По крайней мере, за Атлантикой у меня будет больше вариантов, чем у тебя.   
\- Наконец, хоть одно правдоподобное объяснение, почему ты на этом пароходе!   
\- И как оно звучит? – прервал их Реннер, вывернув из-за угла, и пожал обоим братьям руки. Он выглядел бледным и болезненным, и Крис вспомнил, как тот еще утром жаловался на отвратительную вонь на пароходе и невыносимую качку.  
Растерявшись, Скотт неловко откашлялся и оглянулся по сторонам.   
\- Брат считает, что я буду волочиться за каждой медсестрой, - нацепив на лицо пошлую ухмылку, пришел на выручку Крис.   
Несколько других добровольцев-студентиков, толпившихся у артиллерийского орудия, замахали им руками, подзывая принять участие в разговоре. И Крис, и Джереми услышали промелькнувшее слово «Кайзер», имя того несчастного убитого наследника да название Балканского города, о котором до 1914-го года никто в Штатах даже не знал. Встретившись взглядами и тяжело вздохнув, они неохотно побрели за воодушевившимся Скоттом.  
\- До Парижа еще очень, очень долго, - меланхолично протянул Реннер, а потом тихо добавил: - Кстати, Эванс. Слышишь, да? Можешь залезть хоть под каждую юбку, но упаси тебя Бог жениться на медсестре. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Битва при Болимове – сражение между немецкими и русскими солдатами, произошедшее 31 января 1915 года. Немцами был применен слезоточивый газ и химические снаряды.  
> 2) Центральные державы – Австро-Венгрия, Германская империя, Османская империя, Болгария, Джебель-Шаммар и другие.  
> 3) «Жил-был дурак» - немой американский фильм, вышедший на экраны в 1915 году.  
> 4) Теда Бара – американская актриса и секс-символ конца 1910-х годов.   
> 5) «Вампирша» - в «Жил-был дурак» Теда Бара сыграла «вампиршу», к тому же «вампиршей» называли соблазнительную женщину-вамп.  
> 6) Кайзер – немецкий титул монарха.


	3. Chapter 3

Gare du Nord – Северный вокзал – был переполнен провожающими и уезжающими, разномастными солдатами, ранеными, газетами и паром. Спустившись со ступеньки вагона, Себастиан оказался лицом к лицу с несколькими алжирцами из подразделения зуавов, ожидавших свой поезд на перронных скамьях. Судя по всему, они были из числа новобранцев. Темно-синее сукно расшитых курток и несуразные красные фески с желтыми кистями были в хорошем состоянии. Один из них – мрачный, широкоплечий африканец с глазами навыкат - неотрывно смотрел прямо на него, медленно срезая ножом дольки яблока и слизывая их прямо с лезвия. Контраст темной кожи, бледной мякоти и сияющего отполированного металла имел весьма жуткий эффект.   
О зуавах ходила дурная слава, и Себастиан скованно передернул плечами от внезапно подступившего чувства дискомфорта.   
В соседнем вагоне все еще разгружали раненых. Крепче перехватив свой багаж, он двинулся в его сторону и постарался больше не сталкиваться взглядом с экзотичными солдатами. Медсестра кивнула с усталой благодарностью, когда он подхватил под другую руку одноногого британского пехотинца и помог ей спустить его с подножки. Вместе они усадили его прямо на землю, не обращая внимания на болезненный стон и приглушенную ругань – места на скамейках больше не было. Себастиан, нахмурившись, хотел было оглянуться на вальяжно рассевшихся зуавов, но медсестра коснулась его плеча, с немой просьбой покачав головой.   
Никто не хотел связываться с их дикой породой.   
Он решил не наставивать, но предложил взамен свою помощь. Улыбка медсестры показалась ему особенно некрасивой из-за щербинки между передними зубами, а ее глаза были невыразительными и водянисто-серыми. Вся она от пепельных волос до невнятного овала лица была скучной и неприметной, и Себастиан никак не мог вспомнить, эта ли девушка приходила за ним в поезде или все же нет.   
\- Il n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur*, - ответила она. - Merci.   
Ее сухие руки с крупными костяшками сжали его ладонь с каким-то игривым девичьим намеком, который Себастиан предпочел не заметить.   
Подвесные круглые часы показывали половину третьего. Несколько крупных капель сорвалось с низкого свинцового неба, а яростный порыв ветра сбил несколько котелков с голов мужчин.   
До Парижа Себастиан, не смотря на свои планы, смог добраться лишь к концу сентября, когда Франция погрузилась в слякотную погоду да холодные, монотонные дожди. За время путешествия из Утро с несколькими утомительными пересадками и дорогами, вымазанными в густой вязкой грязи, он успел промочить ноги и до сих пор чувствовал впитавшуюся в стельку воду. Уже несколько недель Себастиан ходил в прохудившихся сапогах, так что нужно было не забыть, пока была возможность, приобрести пару новых. В Париже было суше, чем в непосредственной близости к морю, но он пока не знал, ни как скоро придется уезжать, ни в каком направлении.  
В двух шагах от них лейтенант AFS*, получавший документы с отметками от офицера санитарного поезда, кивнул в знак приветствия медсестре и собрался было повернуться, когда заметил Себастиана. На его загорелом лице тут же промелькнуло узнавание, а широкий пухлый рот растянулся в радостной ухмылке. Спешно попрощавшись с девушкой, Себастиан кивнул в сторону навеса, и они оба скрылись от накрапывающего дождя, прежде чем обняться.  
\- Приятель, я думал, ты в Утро! – пробасил шофер. Его звали Нил МакДонаф.  
\- Второй стационарный перебросили. Я попросил перевода, жду назначения.  
\- А я уж хотел было обрадоваться, что ты к нам, в Американский. Но это же Стэн! Тебя, мой друг, всегда тащит в самый жар… Так пока неизвестно, насколько ты в Ви Ви Тауне*? – спросил МакДонаф, снимая фуражку и запихивая ее вместе с планшетом под мышку. Его пшеничные волосы за лето выгорели и стали почти льняными, а на высоких скулах красовался здоровый румянец.   
\- Я…не знаю, правда, не знаю. На несколько дней? На неделю? Надеюсь, не дольше.  
\- Хорошо. Да… Отлично. Куда сейчас?  
Себастиан взглянул на чемодан и пожевал нижнюю губу.   
\- Филип в сюр-Сене*?   
\- Эттингер? Я видел его утром в офицерской столовой, мы выпили по кофю, и он ушел оперировать, - скосив глаза на часы, МакДонаф добавил: - У нас тихая неделя, он, должно быть, уже освободился, но мы, как видишь, везем еще десять несчастных.  
\- Место найдется?   
\- Говорю же, десять ребят, а у нас три машины. Поедешь со мной спереди? Только придется подождать, пока погрузимся.  
Себастиан кивнул. МакДонаф одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу и гаркнул своим ребятам, что нужно поторапливаться, скрываясь в толпе.   
Нужно было признать, что за год пока они не виделись, Себастиан успел по нему соскучиться. У них никогда ничего не было гладко – сколько раз они порывались начистить друг другу лица в барах и сколько раз переходили черту, после которой люди не то что бы больше не дружат, даже не смотрят друг другу в глаза. И все же, каждый раз встречаясь на утро во дворе у санитарного блока или в офицерской столовой, они лишь обменивались рукопожатием, и кто-нибудь из них говорил: «Хорошо вчера спустили пар, да? Нужно будет повторить».   
Так что, пожалуй, их можно было назвать хорошими приятелями. Не такими как, к примеру, МакДонаф и Филип Эттингер, но все же. Те двое вообще были странным дуэтом. Филип, которого Себастиан знал еще по медицинскому колледжу, был строгим и благочестивым отпрыском фанатичных католиков, а МакДонаф – парнем из Барнстейбла, штата Массачусетс, который гордился ирландской кровью своих родителей-иммигрантов, нередко ударяющей ему в голову, и слыл в отряде безбашенным пьяницей и скандалистом. Себастиану бы совсем не была понятна их дружба, если бы он не знал: насколько Нил был хорош в пьяных состязаниях и пошлых шутках, настолько сосредоточенным, неуязвимым и быстрым он был за рулем санитарного транспорта. Филип всегда ценил серьезное отношение к делу.   
Они почти никогда не вели переписку, но в последней открытке, пришедшей на Рождество, Эттингер передавал ему привет и сердечные поздравления от МакДонафа, так что Себастиан был рад, что эти двое все еще держались вместе.   
На высоком сидении форда по дороге к Булонскому лесу он забылся поверхностным, тревожным сном. В поезде, буквально спустя полчаса после отправления, за ним послали медсестру, когда один из раненых потерял сознание. По пути в соседний вагон девушка торопливо объясняла ему, что тот в последнее время мучился от боли в животе и жажды, и Себастиан молился, чтобы солдату не требовалась операция, для которой сейчас у них просто не было подходящих условий. Однако, стоило ему только оказаться у нужной койки, как диагноз стал кристально ясен. Шумное, прерывистое дыхание с запахом ацетона, бледные, сухие кожные покровы, слабая реакция зрачков на свет, давление и температура тела ниже нормы – глубокая диабетическая кома. Даже при всем своем желании Себастиан больше ничем не мог ему помочь, лишь отсрочить неминуемую смерть на пару часов. На свое место он вернулся болезненно бодрым и весь оставшийся путь следил за проносящимся за окном пейзажем.  
И все же, усталость накапливалась в нем еще с тех пор, как Себастиан покинул Утро. После неудачной попытки вздремнуть в поезде, в автомобиле его сморило, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза.   
В душном мороке ему чудились скользящие по груди знакомые крепкие руки и влажное дыхание на обнаженной шее. Едва различимые отголоски поцелуев на разгоряченной коже казались сладкой пыткой, от которой он хотел сбежать и которую хотел продлить. Он никогда не гордился собой в таком состоянии. Судорожно выдохнув, Себастиан неосознанно облизнул губы и сдвинул лежавшую на колене ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Наверное, полузадушенный тихий стон мог показаться со стороны болезненным, потому что МакДонаф внезапно встряхнул его, ухватившись за плечо.   
\- Эй! Эй, мучают кошмары, приятель?   
Вынырнувший из сна Себастиан столкнулся с его обеспокоенным взглядом и постарался вымучить улыбку.   
\- Да… Да, что-то вроде того, - согласился он, коснувшись большим пальцем портсигара в нагрудном кармане. Давно стоило подумать о том, чтобы снять напряжение: слишком часто в последнее время определенные потребности его тела вот так напоминали о себе.   
МакДонаф хмыкнул, укладывая правую руку обратно на руль.  
\- В начале службы я как-то выносил парня... рядом с ним разорвался снаряд, и остатки его левой ноги болтались на сухожилии, - скривился он от воспоминания. - Та еще картинка! До этого я ничего такого не видел. Три дня мне снилось, что это случилось со мной, и я вскакивал с кровати от приступа рвоты. Вот же ж было… Сколько хорошей еды и выпивки я тогда перевел, пока бегал в уборную.   
Себастиан не смог сдержать смеха.   
\- Немного не то, что я имел в виду, дружище.  
\- Да у всех свое, - пожал плечами МакДонаф, выворачивая на бульвар. – Смотри-ка, вот мы и на месте.   
В золотом и багряном обрамлении осенних деревьев показался высокий шпиль величественного краснокирпичного Лицея Пастер. В арочных окнах отражалось мрачное пасмурное небо. На просторном дворе за кованой оградой, куда они проехали, стоял вдоль стены длинный ряд санитарного транспорта с яркими крестами на пухлых брезентовых боках. Под капотом двух автомобилей возились механики, а между шоферами, сидевшими в своих открытых кабинах, носился с довольным лаем местный лабрадор, оставляя следы в размокшей от прошедшего дождя земле.   
На крыльце ожидали поступления санитары и медсестры, заливаясь смехом от какой-то остроумной шутки. Впрочем, как только два автомобиля остановились напротив дверей, они тут же обратились в пример серьезности и профессионализма, с отточенностью, приходящей с опытом, преступив к разгрузке.   
Себастиан решил не отвлекать МакДонафа и прошел в выложенный мрамором холл санитарного крыла. Внутри стоял привычный тяжелый дух госпиталя с примесью влажного запаха старого камня. Оглядевшись, он с радостью отметил, что все осталось так же, как и на его памяти: и всегда чуть приоткрытая дверь в просторную канцелярию, и громоздкий, обтянутый зеленым сукном стол консьержа, и даже сам консьерж – пожилой Мистер Бродвик. По слухам, до войны тот был довольно успешным американским художником и, правда это или нет, Рыцарем Ордена Почетного Легиона. Себастиан провел в Американском Госпитале в Нейи совсем немного времени, когда только-только прибыл во Францию в самом начале войны, но даже сейчас это место казалось ему каким-то особенно близким, особенно значимым.   
Филип спустился в холл только спустя несколько часов, когда все прибывшие солдаты были распределены и получили необходимую помощь. Он успел переодеться и умыться после смены, так что на нем красовалась выглаженная форма с набитой бумагой кобурой – Эттингер никогда не любил оружие - а его иссиня-черные волосы были тщательно напомажены. Себастиан отодвинул от себя чашку кофе, за которой он беседовал с Мистером Бродвиком, и встал из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать друга.   
\- Я хотел предложить выйти на задний двор, но, признаюсь, с утра не выглядывал в окно, - устало покачал головой Филип, заметив на стеклах влажные подтеки дождя. - Поднимемся лучше ко мне.  
Эттингер до сих пор жил в той же комнате, которую они когда-то делили с Себастианом. От старого частного лицея осталась дорогая мебель, которая всегда казалась ему не к месту в таком заведении, как госпиталь: мягкие кровати с резными изголовьями, изящные письменные столы, маленькие резные сундучки, закрывающиеся на ключ. На прикроватном столике Филипа стояла керамическая фигурка какого-то католического святого и семейная фотография в деревянном футляре, а над кроватью его соседа висела стальная каска, которую в обязательном порядке должны были иметь шоферы. В остальном комната казалось безликой и необжитой. Стылый прохладный воздух забрался дрожью под воротник, как только они вошли, и Себастиан решил пока не расстегивать свой китель.   
\- Зябко тут у вас, - заметил он, засмотревшись на керамическую фигурку на тумбочке, и сел подальше в изножье кровати.   
Филип вытащил из ящика стола бутылку дешевого вина и разлил по двум стаканам. На вкус оно было гадким и кислым, но от терпкого алкоголя сразу потеплело в груди.   
\- Пока еще ничего. Знаешь, что говорят? Если война продлится еще год-два, а зимы будут холодными, начнется нехватка угля. Вот тогда начнется самое веселье.   
\- А она продлится.   
\- Судя по обстановке на фронте – определенно. Помяни мои слова, по крайней мере, еще на год мы увязли в этой заварушке, - Эттингер кивнул на соседскую половину. – Зато, видишь, шоферы-добровольцы приехали из родной Америки, чтобы поднять нам боевой дух! Тебе бы они понравились: пламенные речи и ноль понимания происходящего. Очаровательные ребята, Себастиан. Делают каждый поход в офицерскую столовую особенным. Нил в восторге.   
Себастиан протянул ему пустой стакан, и тот снова наполнил его до краев. Отставив бутылку в сторону, Эттингер опустился на стул у письменного стола и оперся локтем о столешницу.  
\- Давно прибыли? – спросил Себастиан.  
\- Недели полторы назад.  
\- Много?   
\- Двенадцать человек. В Нейи останется только половина, другие отправятся ближе к линии фронта и в отряды, прикрепленные к дивизиям.  
\- А твой сосед? Если честно, я думал, что ты…ну, знаешь, будешь делить комнату с МакДонафом.  
\- Жить с Нилом? Упаси Господь, он сведет меня с ума, - покачал головой Эттингер. - Что касается соседа, он остается тут. Не самый плохой вариант, скажу я тебе. Его зовут Джереми, он из Калифорнии, лет за тридцать, не слишком разговорчив, не рассказывает мне про свои будущие подвиги. Мы слышали от него истории про первые французские приключения новичков, но, как я понял, сам он в этом не участвовал.   
\- Военный Париж ударил им в голову?   
\- Скорее парижские бордели, - с неприязнью в голосе поправил Филип. – Как мне рассказывали, четверо бродили по городу и в одном из переулков наткнулись на длинную очередь под той самой Красной Лампой с номером 3*. Любопытство - наш знаменитый американский порок, знаешь, никуда от него не деться. Без пяти шесть зажглась лампа, а ровно в шесть толпа ринулась в открытые двери, и наши юные шоферы, конечно же, недолго думая, последовали примеру. Сколько вы платите Мадам на входе? – уточнил Эттингер, с глухим стуком опуская пустой стакан на стол. Себастиан поднял указательный палец, делая несколько глотков. - Франк? Не буду спорить, тебе лучше знать. Так вот, деньги оказались только у одного, и ему пришлось выложиться за всю компанию. Но как только они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж, им на встречу вышло пять обнаженных дам…  
\- Никто кроме тебя, Филип, не называет девок «обнаженными дамами», - перебил друга Себастиан. – Обнаженные дамы это на картинах у Буше.  
\- Можешь смеяться, - отмахнулся Филип. - По крайне мере, у меня есть уважение к женскому полу. Итак, представь, пять дам в кружевном белье обратили наших бравых молодых товарищей в бегство. Один из них, самый младший, упал в обморок, пока другие скатывались кубарем по лестнице, а братьям - есть здесь у нас братья, хоть убей, не помню их фамилию - пришлось возвращаться за ним наверх. Говорят, они потом пили всю ночь в баре Тода Слоана*.   
Давясь смехом, Себастиан хлопнул ладонью по аккуратно заправленной кровати.  
\- Готов поспорить, здесь им теперь жизни не дают!   
\- Нил открыл на них настоящую охоту, - сочувственно покачал головой Эттингер. – В баре «Нью-Йорк»…  
Не успел он закончить фразу, как в дверь отрывисто постучали, и, не дожидаясь приглашения войти, закрутили ручку. На пороге появился сам МакДонаф собственной персоной – фуражка и планшет исчезли, форма была расстегнута, а на локте болталась пристегнутая к ремешку манерка*.   
\- Я искал вас внизу, но старик Бродвик послал меня сюда. И что вы думаете, я услышал, когда собрался стучать? – запирая за собой дверь, задал риторический вопрос МакДонаф. Из-за его присутствия тут же создалось ощущение, что в комнате стало тесно. – Две разумные мысли! «Нил» и бар «Нью-Йорк».   
Филип поднялся со своего места, чтобы зажечь свечу – из-за пасмурной погоды стемнело куда раньше обычного, и с каждой минутой разобрать черты собеседника становилось все сложнее. Теплое оранжевое пламя окрасило стены в приятные оттенки и пробудило тени. МакДонаф сел на кровать рядом с Себастианом. От него несло машинным маслом и табаком.   
\- Я был в смене с пяти часов, Нил, а Себастиан только приехал. Думаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, - ответил Филип с наигранным раздражением. Выражение его лица оставалось спокойным и мягким, точно он давно привык к такому развитию событий.  
\- Так и я о чем! Что вам нужно, мои Mesdemoiselles, так это отдых, и нет лучшего места для этого, чем бар «Нью-Йорк». Готов поспорить, наш румынский друг никогда раньше не пил Сайдкар*. А если он не пил Сайдкар, значит и война и Ви Ви Таун прошли мимо него.   
\- Сайдкар? – улыбаясь, уточнил Себастиан, переводя взгляд с одного приятеля на другого. В голове начинало приятно шуметь, а в плечах и ногах поселилась та приятная слабость, которая возникала только от выпивки.   
\- Коньяк, куантро, лимонный сок, сахар, - без особого интереса перечислил Филип, загибая пальцы. Его синие глаза были удивительно ясными, не смотря на два опрокинутых стакана, но он и в колледже был знаменит тем, что не хмелел дольше других. – Вкус неплохой, легко идет, быстро сбивает с ног. Все как любит Нил.  
МакДонаф стащил со стола наполовину пустую бутылку вина и, принюхавшись, с сомнением поболтал содержимое.   
\- К тому же, джентльмены, вы уже начали вечер. Что это, черт возьми, такое? Не хочу знать, где ты взял это пойло, Филип. Сегодня день Бахуса и всех прочих пьяных богов! Собирайтесь и пойдемте.   
\- Себастиан? – вопросительно посмотрел на друга Эттингер.   
\- Не знаю, не думаю, что нам оставляют выбор. К тому же, я заинтригован вашим знаменитым Сайдкаром, должен же я попробовать войну… на вкус.  
МакДонаф одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.   
\- Вот и правильно, Румыния. Реннер - это сосед нашего Филипа – на пару со старшим Эвансом выиграли у меня целое состояние в карты. Если я смогу отыграться, вечер за мой счет.   
Филип внезапно замер и щелкнул пальцами, точно вспомнил что-то важное. Повернувшись к Себастиану, он поправил свой галстук цвета хаки и пригладил ладонью блестящие черные волосы.   
\- Помнишь, я упоминал в истории про бордель братьев и никак не мог вспомнить их фамилию? Эвансы. Точно. Братья Эвансы.   
\- Я запомню, - зачем-то пообещал Себастиан и отпил из ниловой манерки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Il n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur» (фр.) – Нет необходимости, месье.  
> 2) AFS – American Field Service, организация, заведовавшая с 1915 года американскими шоферами-добровольцами во время войны.  
> 3) Ви Ви Таун – шуточное название Парижа, придуманное иностранцами, на основе стереотипа, что парижане вели разгульный образ жизни и на все говорили «Oui» (Да).   
> 4) Нейи-сюр-Сен – коммуна, примыкающая к Булонскому лесу на западе Парижа. Во время войны там располагался Американский госпиталь.  
> 5) Красная лампа с номером 3 – санкционированный бордель в Париже.   
> 6) Тод Слоан – известный американский жокей, первый владелец бара «Нью-Йорк», популярного места среди шоферов AFS   
> 7) Манерка – походная фляга  
> 8) Сайдкар – знаменитый коктейль, созданный в баре «Нью-Йорк» во время войны.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Эванс, разрази тебя на месте! Хватит там топтаться! – гудели с улицы товарищи, пока Крис пытался вести беседу на двух разных языках на почтамте неподалеку от оперы Chez Clement. – Твоя девчушка будет рада любому французскому генералу на открытке, если ты припишешь пару поцелуев в конце!   
Пожилая дама за прилавком вытянула из стопки еще одну пеструю карточку и протянула ему на оценку, бросив поверх маленьких круглых очков недовольный взгляд на прикрытую дверь. Крис извиняющееся улыбнулся. Она не обратила на него внимание.   
На последней открытке, оказавшейся у него в руках, среди любовно рисованных холмов распускалась целая клумба разномастных миниатюрных домиков с аспидными крышами. В некоторых окнах мягко горели огоньки первых зажженных ламп. Над горизонтом толпились башни лиловых кучерявых облаков, а крошечные брызги птичьей стаи пачкали небо над высокими дымоходами. На нижней кромке было выведено от руки название местности и имя художника.   
Крис заплатил за нее 2 франка.   
\- Ну, чего там набрал? – спросил скучающе докуривающий папиросу Джей Джей Филд, когда он вышел на улицу.   
Крис перевернул открытку картинкой вверх и похлопал брата по спине.  
\- Для мамы. Решил, пусть будет мирная Франция.   
Скотт заинтересованно вытянул шею, чтобы тоже взглянуть, и одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Славные места, - почти мечтательно пробормотал Джей Джей, опершись локтем на крисово плечо и забавно вздернув брови. – Хотел бы я сейчас там оказаться….  
Реннер бесцеремонно вклинился между ними и склонился над рисунком, загораживая остальным вид. Его тонкие губы беззвучно зашевелились, пока он читал витиеватые буквы названия.   
\- Не, не хотел бы, - наконец, заключил он, выпрямляясь. – Там сейчас на пороге немцы. Наверное, палят из батареи день и ночь, все птички оглохли.   
\- Да что эти немцы. Видели вы этих немцев что ли? Мы здесь три недели уже пасемся, а фронт где-то…   
\- А цеппелины? – махнул рукой на небо Скотт, когда они зашагали всей толпой вниз по оживленному проспекту Оперы. Дождь закончился, и люди, укрывшиеся на время под крышами, снова направились по своим делам и на бестолковые вечерние прогулки. – Мало тебе что ли этих толстых китов над городом? Вон, на прошлой неделе, ездили разгребать завалы на место бомбежки.   
\- Точно, точно!  
\- Тот еще денек…  
\- Дом как дерево под корень срубили.   
\- Да это что? – презрительно сплюнул под ноги Джей Джей, подтолкнув съехавшую на лоб фуражку, и с видом знатока уставился на воспаленный заусенец на большом пальце. - Вот я работал пару лет на сломе, мы там за два дня так участок вычищали – и не скажешь, что там когда-то здание было.   
\- Джей Джей? – серьезно начал Крис, хотя Скотт подозрительно склонил голову и прищурился, услышав в голосе брата издевку. – Брешишь много.   
Ребята захохотали. Реннер засвистел, пристроившись к уху Филда, и тот полыхнул наигранной яростью, налетев на Криса с кулаками. Тот с легкостью увернулся, нарочито лениво отступив на шаг к поребрику.   
\- К чертям тебя, Эванс.  
\- Шутка! Шутка, дружище, - Крис показал ладони в примирительном жесте. - Ну же. Мы всегда рады послушать твои истории из Колорадо, да, ребята?  
Заворчав под нос, Джей Джей жадно нацелился на еще одну папиросу. Реннер по-товарищески закинул Филду руку на плечо, и они, снова не сговариваясь, свернули на уходящую вправо узкую улицу Луи Ле Гран.  
Чуть отстав от компании, Крис попытался убрать открытку в накладной нагрудный карман, но та никак не сдавалась, оставаясь торчать на полдюйма сверху. Клапан топорщился, отказываясь застегиваться. Серьезно, нужно было отправить ее на почтамте и бог с ней, только вот цензура. Хотелось написать о первых неделях во Франции так, чтобы в Бостон открытка пришла без аккуратно закрашенных черными чернилами строчек. Когда он уезжал из Америки, ему казалось, что там, за Атлантикой, нечего будет рассказывать, и, несмотря на просьбы матери и сестер, они со Скоттом ограничатся стандартными фразами да короткими сообщениями об их благополучной службе и добром здравии. Но пока здесь было так ново и по-другому, что мысленно в письмо включались и витиеватые очереди за провиантом и бесплатными обедами, и марширующие в диковинной форме африканские подразделения, и повседневность гаража, и ползущие по небу ночи напролет поисковые огни. И, конечно же, компания, которая странным образом успела сколотиться за те недолгие несколько недель, что они провели на борту Чикаго и в Сюр-Сене.   
Странно было осознавать, что будь они в Америке, вряд ли их когда-то бы свела судьба. Даже если бы они оказались достаточно близко друг от друга, чтобы завести знакомство - слишком уж разными они были. Правда, еще более странным казался тот факт, что еще неделя-полторы и кого-то из них отправят в разные уголки Франции или в Бельгию, а часть так и останется в Париже, и их странный, неуклюжий союз развалится.   
«Главное, чтобы Антанта не развалилась», - подумал Крис, и даже ему самому фраза показалась вычурной и достойной цензуры. Ее точно не стоило писать на открытке. Стоило все же пораскинуть мозгами над текстом и, пожалуй, спросить Скотта – будущий студент был явно лучше в эпистолярном жанре, чем он сам. Да и послать с другой почтой из госпиталя было бы надежней – приоритеты, все дела.   
Оставив тщетные попытки упаковать открытку в карман, Крис прибавил шаг и глубоко вдохнул насыщенный вечерний воздух. Отблески заходящего солнца окрашивали края рваных облаков в лиловый и розовый, почти как на открытке, а пара звезд только-только появилась на бархатном занавесе неба. Еле заметные бледные борозды, выискивающие цеппелины и «голубей», чертились между домов и исчезали за крышами.   
Джей Джей, конечно, болтал много ненужного и веселил всех своими заскоками, но и в его словах была доля правды. Фронт изначально был конечной целью, и пока они не добрались до него, эти беспокойные поиски не собирались прекращаться. А в Париже…в Париже война была лишь эхом того неизведанного, неясного мира, коим являлась война. Эдакими бледно-голубыми лучами прожекторов.   
Разбомбленное цеппелинами здание, разгребать которое их бросил штаб, было первым реальным доказательством происходящего, которое они увидели. Впечатления были такими сильными, что Крис до сих пор видел перед глазами, как пара ребят из «стариков», что работали в Нейи уже больше полугода, вытащили из-под обломков тело подростка, похожее на сломанную деревянную игрушку. Крис повернулся, чтобы спросить о чем-то брата, и вздрогнул, заметив, что его лицо искажено безумной гримасой ужаса, а нижняя губа прокушена до крови. Тот очнулся буквально через минуту, сморгнул эмоцию как грубую, не оседающую пыль, но за весь остаток дня они больше ни разу не заговорили.   
«Вы еще не видели, что творилось здесь раньше, когда местные наслаждались «Голубиным временем» и считали это чуть ли ни заменой хорошей вечерней прогулке», - рассказывал в тот вечер Нил МакДонаф, присоединившийся к ним в баре за партией в покер. - ««Голуби» – эти мелкие наглые аэропланы кайзера - появлялись каждый день ближе к пяти часам, а парижский бомонд собирался на балконах и на площадях, чтобы понаблюдать за представлением. Знаете, джентльмены в модных белых канотье и с тростями, красивые дамы, виснущие у них на руках. Дети в лучших воскресных платьях. Вся эта мишура. Кое-кто из идиотов приносил бинокль и кричал: «Еще один идет», когда наши вступали в схватку с немцами. Парижане обожают все яркое и шумное, почему бы, черт возьми, не превратить смертельную перестрелку в шоу? А вот цеппелины покидали снаряды прямо им на головы. Была в этом доля пользы. Даже жители Ви Ви Тауна не настолько глупы, чтобы не испугаться».   
Мысль о том, что их переведут из Парижа ближе к линии фронта, приносила странное успокоение, и каждый день Крис засыпал, представляя себе, как выезжает за границы обманчиво-спокойного города и оставляет позади красивые мирные пейзажи с открыток.  
\- Эй, завернем в «Нью-Йорк» пока не приказали гасить огни? – предложил Джереми, останавливаясь на углу знакомой узкой улочки. Оттуда к ним навстречу двигались трое солдат в серо-голубой французской форме. Один из них цеплялся за плечи своих друзей и пьяно волочил ноги по брусчатке. Реннер поучительно показал на них рукой. – Похоже, веселье в самом разгаре. Если Нил решится сегодня на покер, сможем закончить вечер как наш французский друг.   
\- Никто не собирается волочить тебя до самого Нейи, Джер, - недовольно проворчал Джей Джей.   
\- Можем зайти выпить, но я сегодня не играю, - добавил Крис. Реннер возмущенно встрепенулся.   
\- Что не так, Эванс? Потратил все деньги на открытки матери? Я одолжу тебе десять франков, если ты поможешь мне обчистить МакДонафа.   
Крис хмыкнул и покачал головой:   
\- Иди уже. Возьмешь с собой Джей Джея, я сегодня пас.   
\- Эй, - возмутился Джей Джей, - мы в Колорадо не поклонники покера. Это игра для жуликов, а не честных джентльменов.  
\- Это ты сам не поклонник покера, потому что ни черта не разбираешься в комбинациях, - добродушно отвесил ему подзатыльник Джереми. - Шагай, колорадский джентльмен.   
Перебраниваясь, они вовлекли в жалкое подобие разговора двух относительно трезвых французов и добрались до салунных дверей бара лишь спустя двадцать минут. Крис и Скотт вошли первыми, пока Джей Джей все еще кричал что-то на ломанном французском солдатам вслед.   
Внутри было привычно накурено и душно, резко пахло мужскими разгоряченными телами. Основная масса посетителей была облачена в американские и британские цвета хаки, но изредка мелькали серо-голубые оттенки местной армии, а также разномастные костюмы-тройки гражданских. Белая форма барменов была заметна отовсюду. Смех и неумелое фортепианное бренчание волнами накатывали из соседнего помещения, отражаясь от темных деревянных панелей и изящных буазери, которыми были отделаны стены.   
Крис поискал глазами свободный столик и пробрался в дальний угол, растолкав по пути группу британцев, сыплющих незамысловатыми проклятьями на Центральные державы. Скотт и остальные ребята появились пару минут спустя и скинули на стол свои фуражки с драповыми козырьками.   
Беседа возобновилась с прежним воодушевлением и только подогрелась, когда Реннер вернулся от барной стойки с выпивкой. Спустя пару коктейлей Крис почувствовал, как повело голову – хотелось говорить все громче и громче, перекричать толпу и играющее фортепиано. Щеки приятно горели, по виску щекотно катилась капля кота. Джей Джей выдал очередную пижонскую байку, под которую остальные начали пошло улюлюкать, и пара отпускных британских лейтенантов присоединилась к их компании.  
«Когда луна  
Взойдет над хлевом,  
Я буду ждать тебя у ку-у-у-ухонных дверей», - гудела компания бомбометчиков из соседнего зала. Крис пытался перекричать их пение, ведя беседу с одним из «Томми». Его звали Саймон Мюррей, и у него был гнусавый неровный голос.   
\- Мой друг, лейтенант Друммонд, - он кивнул на круглолицего и краснощекого солдата, мерящегося в силе с Джей Джеем на другом конце стола, - всегда быстро смекает, где тут поблизости «мокро». Отличный паб. У нас осталось два дня отпуска, и мы планируем еще хорошенько повеселиться, прежде чем вернуться в траншеи.   
Крису хотелось задать ему пару вопросов о линии фронта, но Мюррей выглядел разморенным и довольным, и вряд ли ему хотелось вспоминать сейчас про бои.   
\- Вы же могли вернуться на неделю в Англию? – вместо этого спросил он. – Почему остались здесь?   
\- Мы не из Англии, мы из Шотландии, - недовольно покачал головой Мюррей. Крис не видел особой разницы. – У Друммонда там невеста. Если бы он приехал в Келсо, ему бы ничего не оставалось, как жениться на своей девчушке.   
\- Он передумал? Артиллерия гуннов выбила из него все желание? – попытался пошутить Крис, но британский лейтенант покачал головой с серьезным видом и поковырял естественную неровность деревянной столешницы ногтем.   
\- У нас говорят, что все эти поездки домой делают нас слабее, мягче. Мы – я, Друммонд и еще один парень, МакМанус – выросли на одной улице. Вместе играли в рыцарей, гоняли палками гусей, ели на спор грязь. Нам повезло, и в армии мы тоже попали в один отряд. Где-то перед Пасхой МакМанус уехал на пять дней в Шотландию и женился там на Эйли. Они были вместе лет шесть, не меньше, еще с тех пор как Эйли была плоской, как доска, а МакМанус стрелял из рогатки голубей. Хорошие, красивые оба. Моя матушка всегда говорила, что у них получатся славные ребятишки, не то что у меня, - невесело оскалился он, показывая зияющую дыру на месте правого верхнего клыка. - Арчи - так его звали, нашего МакМануса - вернулся женатым человеком, довольным жизнью. Спокойным, будто не было ни траншей, ни грязи, ни крыс, ни Кайзера. Уверенным, что переживет войну. И знаете, что? Он словил пулю три дня спустя: был слишком неосторожен, подставился снайперам в окопе.   
\- Мне жаль вашего друга, Мюррей, - Крис сочувственно хлопнул британца по плечу.  
Саймон коротко кивнул.   
\- Мы решили, что в Келсо нам путь пока закрыт. Съездили в Бордо и Марсель. Семья одного из хирургов, прикрепленных к нашему отряду, живет под Монпелье, и он написал в письме, чтобы они нас приняли. Отличная пара дней, советую, если соберетесь в отпуск. Но Париж, определенно, приготовил больше всего приятных сюрпризов. Видели, как разгромили «Фассбендер & Рауш»?   
Голос Реннера зазвучал внезапно где-то позади, и Крис обернулся, с удивлением отмечая, что за беседой и не заметил, как тот покинул их стол. Разговоры об отпуске полностью завладели его вниманием. Мысли об Америке и доме беспрерывно пульсировали на задворках сознания, и, выпустив их на мгновение наружу, он ощутил как судорожно сжалось горло и болезненно сдавило виски.   
Джереми что-то оживленно обсуждал с, видимо, только что подошедшим МакДонафом, а вокруг них толпились еще несколько знакомых ему по госпиталю людей. Нил заразительно засмеялся, заглушая своим громогласным хохотом упрямое фортепиано, и даже мрачный хирург – вроде бы, Эттингер – расплылся в широкой улыбке. Крис вспомнил, как этот самый хирург отчитал его как мальчишку пару дней назад, и как выглядело его холодное лицо и жестокий, жесткий взгляд из-под черных бровей. Сейчас же он с упоением рассказывал что-то на ухо человеку, стоящему спиной к их столу, и его глаза сверкали от наслаждения.   
\- Эванс?   
Крис повернулся к Мюррею, кивнув последний заинтересованный взгляд на собеседника Эттингера в форме британского медицинского офицера.   
\- Я отвлекся. Сожалею. Увидел знакомые лица. Так. Мы… «Фассбендер&Рауш»?  
Мюррей хмыкнул и подпер свое худое загорелое лицо руками.   
\- Ресторан на Бульваре Осман.  
Крис на секунду задумался и покачал головой.   
\- Ни о чем таком не слышал.  
\- Он принадлежал отцу и сыну, они немцы. Вчера ночью его сначала разгромили, а потом подожгли. Сгорел дотла, мы сами потолкались утром с Друммондом в толпе у выбитых окон. Даже спасать было нечего.  
\- Странно, что этого не случилось раньше. Говорят, немцы собирают пожитки и бегут как крысы с корабля. Им опасно находиться на этих территориях, здесь их слишком ненавидят.   
\- Ресторан был популярным местом, и он здесь очень давно. Почти такой же известный как Мулен Руж… хотя я, конечно, преувеличиваю. Но, все же, местные хорошо к ним относились.   
\- Что изменилось?   
\- Думаю, гнилые люди, в конце концов, всегда раскрывают себя. Мы подслушали в толпе, что накануне Фассбендер-младший лично следил за залом. Один из столиков занимали французские солдаты. Они хорошо поднабрались и затянули Марсельезу - ему это не понравилось. Он подошел к ним и попросил прекратить. В его заведении «нет места политике», - отвращение окончательно изуродовало несимпатичное лицо Мюррея. - Так он и сказал. «Замолчите, здесь вам не линия фронта. И я все еще немец. Поддерживайте войну за пределами моего ресторана». А потом добавил немецких ругательств сверху. Один из французских офицеров перевернул стол и начал кричать, что хозяин засланный шпион кайзера и этот оплот гуннов необходимо уничтожить, потому что он подрывает боевой дух солдат. Я уверен, что прозвучавшее несколько раз слово «пацифист» было оскорблением. Не знаю, подожгли ли ресторан те самые французы или кто-то из проникнувшихся посетителей, но исход все равно один и тот же. И слава богу. Так им и надо, этим выродкам.  
Крис взглянул исподлобья на Мюррея и потер подбородок. Лейтенант не слишком-то вызывал у него симпатию, а ненависть, пропитывающая сам тон его голоса, была ему в принципе незнакома. За те недели, которые он провел в Париже, а особенно увидев того мертвого мальчика на завалах, оставшихся от атаки цеппелина, он все чаще начинал ощущать, как в нем поднималась мрачная злоба, возмущение, беспокойная жажда возмездия. Да, он знал, что немцы враги, но ненависти, доводящей до желания кого-то убить, в нем не было. Может быть, пока.   
Возможно, ему стоило пробудить ее в себе. Беспокойные размышления о правоте, о причинах и смысле войны изводили его, а в голове творилась сумятица. Точка зрения лейтенанта звучала правильно, логично.  
Крис подумал о том, сколько фрицев убил Мюррей.  
\- Так вы считаете, хозяева ресторана действительно были шпионами?   
Мюррей заглянул Крису в глаза и что-то поискал в его взгляде. Потом он улыбнулся своей неприятной улыбкой с отсутствующим зубом.   
\- Не могу сказать точно, но я считаю, шпионов здесь немало. Даже в этом баре кто-нибудь да найдется. Я бы пристрелил каждого, как бешеную собаку.   
Сидящий по другую сторону Скотт ткнул брата острым локтем в бок и кивнул в сторону бара. Крис с готовностью поднялся на ноги, устав сидеть на одном месте и в какой-то мере желая сбежать от Мюррея. Что-то в лейтенанте наводило на него ужас.   
\- Прошу прощения. Брат… - начал Крис, но Мюррей махнул рукой.   
\- Не стоит извинений. Идите.  
У бара толкались люди, и им пришлось встать в очередь, чтобы получить еще выпивки. Скотт попытался расспросить его, о чем они разговаривали с британцем, но у Криса почему-то не было никакого желания пересказывать истории про мертвого друга, погибшего из-за пары выходных дней, и сгоревший ресторан немецких шпионов. Отмахнувшись, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Реннер и правда утащил с собой Джей Джея. Они играли в покер с МакДонафом за удобно затененным столиком, скрытым от зала одной из колонн. Эттингер и его прежний собеседник к ним не присоединились, но стояли рядом, наблюдая за партией и, похоже, обсуждали что-то свое.  
В вертикальном положении пьяный туман в голове загустел, и фокусироваться стало сложнее, но в движениях незнакомого офицера было что-то завораживающе монотонное, не позволяющее отвлечься. Спустя пару минут Крис даже смог уловить ритм. Разговаривая, медик аккуратно поглаживал правую руку, обхватив указательным и большим пальцем запястье. Выражение лица его было спокойным, без намека на неприятные ощущения, и, скорее всего, движение было привычкой, а не попыткой унять боль. Потом он вскидывал подбородок чуть вверх и отводил голову в сторону от собеседника, быстро, судорожно затягиваясь папиросой, словно обычно курил на бегу, когда на медленное удовольствие не хватало времени. И, наконец, опуская сигарету, касался большим пальцем нагрудного кармана. Возможно, что-то проверял, или это тоже было рефлексом? В любом случае, дальше все повторялось вновь, и так по кругу.   
В голове упорно мелькала мысль, которую он напрасно пытался отогнать. Его трезвое сознание давно бы указало на ее безумность, и этот Мюррей тоже был безумцем со своей вполне объяснимой ненавистью и совершенно необъяснимой паранойей, но Крис был пьян. Крис был пьян и хотел знать, как отличить шпиона. Его мозг вдруг деятельно заработал. Офицер не был похож на немца, но смутный собирательный образ фрица, который стоял у него перед глазами, был соткан из сотен черно-белых мелькающих фигурок на кинематографических лентах, поэтому слишком доверять ему не хотелось. После землистого, невнятного лица Мюррея и его беззубого оскала, лицо этого британца казалось удивительно приятным даже издалека. Только ведь шпионы – они и должны быть приятными? Офицер улыбался широко, но с закрытым ртом, и взгляд Криса цеплялся за игривый, почти хитрый изгиб губ.   
\- Я слышу недовольное шипение Реннера даже отсюда. Похоже, Джей Джей не приносит ему удачу, - заметил Скотт, опираясь локтем на барную стойку. Его лицо блестело от пота.   
Крис встряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность.   
\- Или МакДонафу приносят удачу вон те два господина.   
\- Эттингер? Он сегодня выглядит на удивление доброжелательным, тебе не кажется? Даже красив, когда не втаптывает тебя в землю за любой маленький проступок.   
\- Эй, это ведь не ты прочувствовал на себе его обаяние, а я! Отчитал меня как мальчишку. А второй, британец? Что за тип?   
\- Я не расслышал его имя, но зуб даю, он не из Англии, - пожал плечами Скотт. - У него странный акцент… не француз, нет. Может, Центральная Европа?   
\- Центральная? – повторил Крис, хмуря брови. Черт бы побрал этого Мюррея и его шпионскую паранойю.   
Обернувшись, он встретился глазами с офицером.


	5. Chapter 5

Себастиан был безумцем.   
Никогда раньше он не замечал за собой подобного, но то, что он обирался сделать, было полным сумасшествием. И Себастиан не желал себя останавливать.   
Вот уже минуту он стоял перед дверью в джентльменскую уборную, положив руку на тяжелую латунную ручку. С той стороны долетали отголоски движения, настолько тихие, что Себастиан был почти уверен - там был всего один посетитель. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, а шея взмокла под застегнутым воротничком.   
Потрясение от разговора с Филипом туманило мозг не меньше алкоголя. В нем не кипела злость, как он ожидал, он не чувствовал себя ни преданным, ни обманутым. Скорее, он обозначал эмоции, завладевшие им, как «смирение» и «грусть». Горькие чувства, которые привели его к двери и обострили чувство одиночества. Одиночество, в свою очередь, открыло дорогу безрассудству.   
Он был удивлен, когда вошел в бар и почувствовал на себе взгляд. Не просто взгляд - совсем не тот, которым ты окидываешь каждого попавшегося в поле зрение, бездумный и ничего не значащий. Нет, этот взгляд, то и дело останавливающийся на нем, ощущался практически на физическом уровне, отдавался зудом во всем теле. Так смотрят с определенной целью, так изучают и анализируют, препарируют в каком-то смысле. Осознанно кладут тебя под микроскоп.   
…Раздевают.  
Долгое время Себастиан не мог понять, откуда именно за ним следят. Каждый раз, когда он оглядывался, вся разномастная толпа «Нью-Йорка» была занята либо болтовней в своей компании, либо дном стакана. Но ему не показалось. Его не мог переубедить даже на удивление приятный Сайдкар, увлекший их троицу в еще более расслабленное состояние.   
МакДонаф исполнил свое обещание и оставил их, отправившись отыгрывать свои деньги у соседа и, видимо, того самого Эванса – болтливого и подвирающего типа из Колорадо, - который сразу ему не понравился. Нил пытался уговорить их присоединиться тоже, но Себастиан, хоть и любил покер, не был настроен даже на партию. Во-первых, вся эта нервозность, вызванная пока необозначенным источником направленного на него внимания, никоим образом не помогла бы ему сосредоточиться на игре, а во-вторых, он был не прочь провести чуть больше времени за разговором с Филипом. Не так часто он чувствовал себя настолько комфортно в присутствии другого человека. Они познакомились, когда им обоим только-только стукнуло восемнадцать, а во время учебы в академии были близки, как братья.   
Никому из них не хотелось говорить о работе, которой они занимались изо дня в день на этих берегах, хотя Филип поделился с ним своими размышлениями на тему интенсивно развивающейся пластической хирургии. Но в основном Себастиан был рад услышать новости семьи Эттингеров, получить привет от Мисси* (как они все называли Аманду Аллен, невесту Филипа еще со школьных времен) и услышать глупые, бесполезные сплетни об их общих знакомых, включая МакДонафа.   
\- Они пытаются пробудить религиозность в «ее светлой головке», - раздраженно сообщил Филип, раскуривая третью сигарету – МакДонаф всегда умудрялся достать лучший табак. – Мы стали парой, когда нам было по пятнадцать, ты же знаешь. За все это время матушка успела к ней привязаться, но пренебрежительное отношение Мисси к церкви до сих пор вызывает у нее «ужасную мигрень».  
\- Мисси и воскресная служба? – рассмеялся Себастиан, живо представляя подобную картину и брезгливо-скучающее лицо Аманды. – Она совершенно без ума от тебя, но даже тебе не удалось пробудить в ней хоть какой-то интерес к Псалтырю и другой чрезмерно возвышенной литературе.   
Филип неприязненно скривился.   
\- Ты ничуть не лучше ее.   
Себастиан согласно улыбнулся и легонько столкнул их бокалы.   
\- Что я могу сказать, мы сразу нашли друг в друге родственные души. Знаешь, а я прекрасно помню время, когда это вызывало у тебя «ужасную мигрень». Мисс Аллен и я, выдумывающие разные двусмысленные колкости, чтобы отвечать на поучения твоей матери. Мы всегда отлично проводили время. Ты был так зол.   
\- Я не был зол, - упрямо процедил Филип.   
\- Конечно, был. Выражение твоего лица всегда выражало…эм…вселенскую скорбь. Знаешь, никогда не думал, что твои каменные черты способны выразить такую сильную эмоцию.   
\- Заткнись уже, - незлобно толкнул его в плечо Эттингер. – Ты всегда был любимцем дам, хотя делал вид, что не замечаешь их со своей высоты.   
\- Это совсем не…  
\- Да брось. Моя матушка обожает обсуждать, когда уже ты снизойдешь хотя бы до одной из них. Мисси – отличная девушка, а я не такой бесчувственный чурбан, каким вы все меня считаете, чтобы ни чуть не переживать за ее благосклонность ко мне.   
\- Поверь мне, - доверительно и довольно серьезно произнес Себастиан, - она считает, что ты - идеал.   
\- О, я верю. И думаю то же самое о ней. Но это не значит, что я могу как-то контролировать то, что происходит у меня в голове. Чувства – это такая странная штука.  
Себастиан насмешливо вздернул брови.   
\- И ты еще говоришь, что ты не чурбан. «Странная штука», вы слышали?   
\- Я имею в виду, что я не эксперт, - будто оправдываясь, ответил Филип. – А не то, что они мне не знакомы. Вот ты – куда больший предмет для волнений. Я говорил тебе, что моя матушка заставляла меня приписывать в письме к миссис Купер вопрос «не питаешь ли ты нежные чувства к какой-нибудь хорошенькой британке»? Я чуть не сгорел со стыда. Я стал пособником женских интриг, как тебе такой поворот?   
Себастиан нахмурился, чувствуя, как желудок противно отозвался спазмом на неожиданную эмоцию.   
\- Миссис Купер? – переспросил он, прекрасно представляя, какой кислой и неестественной выглядела сейчас его улыбка. – Ты пишешь ей?   
Филип посмотрел на него, будто он только что сказал что-то забавное и бессмысленное.   
\- С тех пор, как вернулся из Лондона в Штаты. Я уверен, что упоминал об этом? Правда, скорее, это она пишет мне, а я считаю своим долгом ей ответить. Очаровательная женщина, эта миссис Купер.  
Но он действительно об этом не упоминал. Себастиан знал наверняка, что никогда не пропустил бы фамилию Купер, если бы она прозвучала в одном из их разговоров. Эта фамилия несла в себе неподъемную тяжесть, выбивала дух.   
В тот же момент, когда Себастиан оказался в смятении, не зная, в каком направлении увести разговор, он узнал, кто именно за ним следил.   
Они обернулись одновременно, и, хотя это могло быть просто совпадением, Себастиан был совершенно уверен в своей правоте. Во взгляде незнакомца было какое-то неясное узнавание, точно он видел его не в первый раз, хотя они совершенно точно никогда до этого не встречались.   
\- Не думаю, что ты говорил об этом, Филип, – отвлеченно пробормотал он, продолжая смотреть в глубину бара.   
Если бы его попросили нарисовать образ некого абстрактного «американца» до того, как пароход, доставивший их с матерью в Штаты, пришвартовался в порту Нью-Йорка, то он вполне мог бы описать этого незнакомца. Пожалуй, таким представляли европейские мальчишки жителя Нового Света, когда слышали волнительные истории о далекой земле.   
Он был красив, хотя не в роли недостижимого образа, порожденного фантазией, а в том приземленном смысле, что и соседский щеголь, которого всегда преследует возбужденный, восторженный шепот дам и смесь зависти и уважения джентльменов. Форма ему шла. Она подчеркивала его узкие бедра, длинные ноги и смелый разворот плеч, и намекала на томящуюся в его теле силу, присущую лишь людям, познавшим на собственном опыте физический труд. Незнакомец, определенно, умел работать руками. Себастиан вспомнил, как военная форма создавала иллюзию крепкого тела, а когда сестры снимали и срезали в госпиталях одежду, под ней оставались бледные, тонкие мальчики с птичьими грудными клетками и впалыми животами. В случае же этого человека никакой иллюзии не было. Под кителем были мускулы и сильные руки. От него было бы больше пользы в роли солдата, нежели шофера санитарного транспорта.   
Себастиан представил мощный силуэт мужчины на одной из коек в его госпитале и вздрогнул от неясного ужаса, пробравшего до самых костей.   
\- …по крайней мере, мне казалось. Ты сам нечасто пишешь мне, Себастиан, - Филип сделал паузу, видимо, заметив, что его друг отвлекся и ушел в свои мысли. – Эй, все в порядке?   
\- Да, да, конечно, - уверил его Себастиан, переводя взгляд на Эттингера. Тот выглядел слегка встревоженным. – Так что ответила миссис Купер на ваш… животрепещущий вопрос?   
Филип не выглядел успокоенным заверением, но его глаза расфокусировались, точно он на самом деле пытался вспомнить нужную строчку в письме.   
\- Кажется, она… Я не знаю, так ли это… Может быть, не стоит говорить.   
\- Говорить, что, Филип? – Себастиан мягко подтолкнул его продолжить мысль.   
\- Слушай, возможно, мне показалось, но все выглядело так, будто между вами возник некий конфликт. Не пойми меня неправильно, просто миссис Купер всегда души в тебе не чаяла, но то, в каком тоне она дала ответ… Я, правда, не знаю, Себастиан. Она сказала, что ей ничего об этом неизвестно. А спустя пару месяцев ты внезапно отправился во Францию.   
\- Я писал тебе о своих планах, - возразил Себастиан, нарочно игнорируя все остальное, потому что точно знал, о чем шла речь. – О своих мыслях на этот счет.   
\- Да, но я имел в виду не себя, а миссис Купер. Для нее это было потрясением. Я бы даже сказал, почти таким же сильным, как и с Домиником.   
\- Что…ты имеешь в виду? – в его голосе промелькнули потерянные, неровные нотки, которые, он надеялся, Филип не заметил. - Причем тут Доминик?   
\- Ты не знаешь? – удивленно спросил Эттингер. Он нахмурился, когда получил от друга отрицательный ответ. – Кажется, это было в том письме…да, точно, оно пришло на Пасху. Миссис Купер сообщила, что Доминик вступил с другими маклерами из Сити в «приятельский батальон»*. Сразу как в их городе вывесили первые агитационные плакаты. Может быть, слышал? Они довольно знамениты. «Старый лев бросает вызов своим врагам» и что-то вроде того. Невероятно, как хорошо эта английская напыщенность действует на умы.  
Себастиан потер глаза большим и указательным пальцем, чувствуя, что его ноги уже не держат его так уверенно, как пару секунд назад.   
\- Тебе известно, в который?   
\- В который батальон? 10-ый, кажется. Королевские стрелки, их еще называют «Стокброкерами»*. Если слышал, они высадились во Франции в мае этого года.   
\- Вторая «Новая армия»*?   
\- Да, - Филип сделал неловкую паузу, но добавил: - Если честно, ты сбил меня с толку, Себастиан. Вы с Домиником всегда были хорошими друзьями. Он, правда, тебе не сообщил?   
Себастиан медленно качнул стакан, глядя, как прозрачная жидкость облизывает стеклянные стеночки, и мысленно нарисовал лицо Купера.   
Друзьями? Дружили ли они?   
Доминик был резким и в какой-то мере беспардонным там, где Себастиан старался быть учтивым и приятным, нахальным и обаятельным там, где Себастиан был неловким и сдержанным. Их чувство юмора не сочеталось, как и взгляды на жизнь. Доминик жил легко, всегда сопровождаемый удачей, но никогда не был удовлетворен, никогда не находил покоя. Под напускной дерзостью он был закрытым человеком, ценившим личное пространство, и близкие люди всегда были для него больной темой. Никого он не допускал до своих размышлений. Никто и не знал, что творилось у него в голове.   
В те последние несколько месяцев, которые Себастиану довелось его видеть, Доминик часто повторял: «Ничего не выходит». Он говорил это не к месту, абстрактно, замыкаясь в себе. Но что он имел в виду? Финансовое положение? Свою должность? Военное положение? Говорил ли он это о собственных отношениях? В этих словах была обнаженно-резкая, воспаленная тоска, каждый раз накрывавшая их непроницаемым куполом. После этого Себастиан днями не мог избавиться от отвратительного, горчащего чувства. Даже сейчас оно проступало сквозь одно лишь воспоминание.   
Вряд ли их можно было назвать друзьями.  
\- Нет. Мы не говорили с тех пор… не знаю, пожалуй, с тех пор как я оказался здесь, - наконец, сказал Себастиан.  
\- Боже, Стэн, если бы я не знал тебя, я сказал бы, что у тебя страх перед бумагой и чернилами.   
Себастиан машинально коснулся большим пальцем нагрудного кармана и оглянулся. Мысленно огладил крепкий подбородок незнакомца, полную нижнюю губу и хмурую линию бровей, а потом встретился с ним глазами. Взгляд, направленный на него, был тяжелым и напряженным, ищущим.   
Мужчина облизнул губы.   
Неизменная параноидальная осторожность, что продолжала грызть его сознание как голодная окопная крыса, скрылась под волной безрассудного желания. Когда, в конце концов, он в последний раз позволял к себе прикасаться или прикасался сам?  
Ведь все это не могло быть просто выдумкой его сознания, ведь так?   
Незнакомец осушил свой бокал и, в последний раз долго взглянув на него сквозь пьяную толпу и морок сигаретного дыма, отправился неровной походкой в сторону уборной.   
Себастиан ненавидел спонтанные решения.   
\- Мне нужно отойти, - вдруг сказал он, передавая стакан Филипу. Тот все также удивленно и взволнованно посмотрел ему вслед.   
Так Себастиан оказался перед дверью в уборную.  
Мужчина не обернулся на щелчок замка. Он стоял спиной к двери, опершись одной ладонью на раковину, а другой собирая пригоршни воды, чтобы освежить лицо и шею. Форменная грубая ткань на его плечах натянулась, подчеркивая внушительный размах и крепкие мускулы. Себастиан подошел к нему почти вплотную – еще шаг в сторону и его грудь крепко прижалась бы к плечу незнакомца – и положил руку на раковину, так, что костяшки коснулись закатанного рукава американской формы.   
Незнакомец, наконец, заметил его присутствие и резко развернулся, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. Несколько крупных капель сорвались с кончиков его пальцев и оставили темные пятна на брюках и кителе. Из нагрудного кармана торчала открытка с каким-то рисованным пейзажем, на котором можно было разглядеть только несколько крыш и лиловое полотно неба.   
Господи ты Боже. Откуда опять взялась эта нерешительность? Себастиан хотел было шагнуть вперед и коснуться пальцами его локтя, но даже в его голове этот жест показался неловким и детским.   
Сейчас, вблизи, он мог разглядеть, что глаза у мужчины были синими, с каким-то девичьим, почти мечтательным изгибом ресниц. Слева, у крыла носа Себастиан заметил бледную родинку. У них была небольшая разница в росте, но незнакомец был куда мощнее него, и в этот момент нависал над ним почти устрашающе, хотя сам выглядел пьяным и сбитым с толку. Его взгляд, все еще тяжелый и ищущий, несколько раз скользнул ему на рот. Себастиан инстинктивно закусил губу. Мужчина тут же впился взглядом в его нижнюю губу, а потом тяжело выдохнул.  
Себастиан был почти уверен, что все прочел правильно, но…  
Любое движение навстречу несло в себе опасность. Его вело от одиночества, и ему просто хотелось прижаться своим телом к чьему-то телу, целиком от головы до пят, но это было бы идиотским решением. Было кое-что еще, более разумный выход – хотя он уже загнал себя в совершенно неразумную ситуацию, - фраза, смысл которой был понятен только тому, кто, подобно Себастиану, искал удовольствие не там, где следовало*.   
Он бросил взгляд на кабинки – все пустые, ничем не угрожающие. Потом на закрытую дверь и, наконец, на мужчину перед собой. А потом открыл рот:  
\- Vous parlez allemand*?   
Его голос прозвучал громко и ложно-решительно в напряженной тишине четырех стен.  
Незнакомец медленно моргнул. Себастиан с ужасом наблюдал, как выражение его лица, удивленное и мягкое, стремительно сменяется озлобленным.   
Удар пришелся ему под дых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Мисси – сокращение от Мисстрес (Госпожа)   
> 2) «Приятельский батальон» - батальоны, комплектовавшиеся из жителей одного региона.   
> 3) «Стокброкеры» - Лондонский батальон, состоявший из работников Сити, бизнесменов и биржевых маклеров  
> 4) «Новая армия» - армия, существовавшая во время Первой Мировой Войны и полностью состоявшая из добровольцев   
> 5) Фраза «Vous parlez allemand?” использовалась гомосексуалистами во Франции как кодовое выражение и предложение вступить в сексуальный контакт  
> 6) «Вы говорите по-немецки?» (фр.)


	6. Chapter 6

Крис окончательно проснулся от звука льющейся воды и бряканья таза. Свет, падающий через всю комнату из высокого окна, был неярким, каким-то седым, так что если Париж снова не накрыло тяжелыми тучами, предвещающими дождь, солнце встало не так давно. Скотт неспешно умывался в углу комнаты в одной нижней майке. Его хлопчатая рубашка из летней формы лежала аккуратно расправленной на постели вместе с кителем.   
Кровать под Крисом скрипнула, и он обернулся.   
\- Уже не спишь? – бодро и неприятно весело спросил Скотт. Он еще пару раз ополоснул лицо прохладной водой и вытерся грубым полотенцем. - Вставай и умывайся, я хочу выпить кофе, прежде чем идти в гараж.   
\- Так и шел бы один, - недовольно пробурчал Крис, но все же сел и вздрогнул, когда холодной воздух лизнул его голые ступни.   
Небо за окном было чистым, все еще выкрашенным в рассветные оттенки. Как он и думал, был ранний час, хотя жизнь в госпитале уже набирала обороты. Несколько разгруженных автомобилей стояли на подъездной дорожке. В ленивом кругу рядом с ними толпились освободившиеся шоферы и механики, вышедшие, чтобы их встретить - они курили, обсуждая последние новости. Шрапнель – золотой лабрадор, которого шоферы держали в качестве талисмана – умиротворенно лежал у их ног и изредка вилял хвостом, когда кто-нибудь решал потрепать его по голове.   
К тому времени, как Крис покончил со своим утренним туалетом, и они вместе со Скоттом выпили кофе да вышли во двор, Реннер уже был там. Он сидел под тентом на корточках и проверял шины своего автомобиля на порезы и царапины.   
Пожалуй, из всех них он относился к этому делу с наибольшей ответственностью, так как собирался остаться в Нейи. Все остальные готовились к скорой отправке.   
\- Вот и наш бравый вояка! – воскликнул он, как только они пожали руки.   
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти к черту? - тихо пробормотал Крис. Скотт рассмеялся и направился, насвистывая, вдоль длинного ряда санитарного транспорта к своему автомобилю.   
\- Клянусь, ты выглядел прямо как поверженный рыцарь, покидающий место гибели своей чести.   
\- Точно, точно. Вылетел из уборной как безумец и сразу отправился обратно в госпиталь, – согласился Скотт и хлопнул по капоту своего форда. - Я был готов поклясться, что там прятался батальон гуннов, а тебе пришлось вступить с ними в сражение.  
«Всего один», - хотел было поправить Крис, но стылое чувство вины, все еще заполнявшее грудную клетку, заставило его промолчать.   
\- Я был пьян и посчитал, что мне достаточно, - вместо этого сказал он.   
Реннер кивнул, хотя по его лицу было видно, что прозвучало совсем не убедительно.   
\- Как скажешь.   
Крис забрался на высокое сидение форда и, положив руки на руль, уставился на свои костяшки. Прокрутив про себя последние несколько фраз, он решил, что даже в шутку от товарищей слышать это было не слишком приятно.   
Крис знал, что его внешность создавала ложное впечатление: его немалый рост, мощная комплекция, мускулы, в конце концов. Мускулы, что ему удалось приобрести вследствие тяжелого физического труда, плотно заполняли стандартную армейскую рубашку и обещали нехилые удары, способные сбить с ног. Естественно, ему случалось раньше драться – вряд ли какому-то юноше в свое время удалось этого избежать – и он часто выходил победителем. Но даже если люди часто ожидали от него столкновения, использования силы, жестокости…жестокость Крис никогда в себе не находил. Никогда он не шел у нее на поводу, никогда не был ни вспыльчивым, ни охотливым до поспешных решений.   
Только вот вчерашняя ночь совершенно этого не доказывала.   
Каким бы пьяным он ни был, Крис с кристальной ясностью помнил задохнувшийся стон, который издал тот медицинский офицер, складываясь пополам от боли. Помнил и странное ощущение, когда его кулак ударил по живому телу, в доверчиво открытый живот.  
Доверчиво? Определенно, не то слово, которое он произнес бы несколько часов назад.   
Крис с рыком откинулся на сидение и потер большим и указательным пальцем глаза. Чертов Мюррей!  
Он до сих пор не мог поверить, с какой легкостью его сознание повелось на эти безумные речи, и, что хуже, как быстро оно довело их до максимума. У него не было доказательств, да и то, что он принял за откровенный вызов, при свете дня и без пьяного морока, больше походило на недопонимание или глупую шутку. Ведь, действительно, с какой целью он мог понадобился шпиону? «Шпион»! Сейчас одно это слово вызывало смех. Что за невероятная, больная идея! Что за больной человек, этот Мюррей, отравленный ужасами окопной войны и ждущий пулю от снайпера даже вдалеке от опасности. Даже если эта «пуля» - медицинский офицер в британской форме.  
Крис вспомнил мысль, что пришла к нему, когда он говорил с лейтенантом. И, правда, сколько фрицев убил Мюррей? Что происходило в его голове каждый раз, когда число росло, и не изменило ли это его сознание навсегда?   
\- Я должен был догадаться, что ты будешь не в духе, - заметил Реннер, прислонившись к капоту автомобиля Криса и вытирая руки тряпкой. Сегодня он выглядел потрепанным, круги под его глазами были темнее обычного, так что не только Крис страдал от последствий пьяного вечера.   
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Ты так же в порядке, как и МакДонаф вчера после того, как Реннер и Адамс обчистили его до нитки, - отозвался Скотт из своего автомобиля. – Боже, жаль, ты этого не застал! Это именно то, что я зову «духовным опытом». Правда, Джер?   
\- У тебя странные представления о хорошем шоу, Эванс.   
\- Да ладно тебе! Увидеть такой праведный гнев – бесценно. Ты знаешь, кажется, один из его товарищей… Тот, что с акцентом, ну, помнишь?.. Он чувствовал себя не слишком-то хорошо, но пришлось и его задействовать, чтобы отвести Нила домой.   
\- Этот буйный МакДонаф хотя бы не проводит много времени в вашей комнате, - пробурчал Реннер, хотя злобы в его голосе не было.  
Крис почувствовал, как ему становится не по себе.   
\- Чувствовал себя нехорошо? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты о чем? – непонимающе спросил его брат.  
\- Я про того офицера. Ты сказал, что он чувствовал себя нехорошо.  
\- А, британский хирург? – Скотт удивленно приподнял бровь, будто это был последний вопрос, которого он ожидал. Скорее всего, так и было. – Не знаю, он выглядел бледным, постоянно вытирал пот со лба… Да и в целом ему было откровенно не до веселья. Правда, думаю, это все же не лихорадка. Он сильно нервничал, не знаю с чего.   
Реннер задумчиво смял в руках тряпку.   
\- Я тоже заметил. Очень странно, когда они только пришли, он был таким энергичным. Вас одна оса укусила, а, Эванс? По-моему, все как-то одновременно решили поддаться меланхолии.   
Значит, только нервничал. Крис провел ладонью по лицу и облегченно выдохнул: что ж, нервы были вполне объяснимы, было бы куда хуже, если бы он не рассчитал силу удара.   
\- И акцент…акцент стал заметнее. Точно он забывал за ним следить, - чуть погодя добавил Реннер.   
\- Кстати, откуда акцент? – оживился Скотт. – Мы успели перекинуться всего парой фраз, но, если я правильно понял, он из Нью-Йорка? Все расспрашивал меня про новости из Штатов, сказал, что его мама не слишком-то желает писать ему в письмах об оккупации Гаити* и затоплении «Истлэнда»*. Еще бы! Попробуй выспросить что-то такое у нашей матушки или у Шанны!   
Джереми скинул тряпку на переднее сидение и полез в свой движок.   
\- Не помню точно, откуда они с матерью иммигрировали, но Стэн точно из Нью-Йорка - они с моим соседом учились в одной академии. Филип говорит, несмотря на юный возраст, он чрезвычайно перспективный врач. Блестящие способности. В Америке больницы забрасывали его предложениями. Даже в Лондоне, если я правильно все расслышал.   
\- И он приехал сюда добровольцем? – Скотт присвистнул, впечатленный новой информацией. – Как вам? Для такого нужна смелость, а? Говорю же, мне сразу понравился этот парень.  
\- В этом ему не откажешь, - сказал Джереми, но покачал головой. – Хотя, по мне так глупости там тоже не мало. Слушайте, мы все здесь ради правого дела, так? Но если он хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как о нем отзывается Эттингер, я бы лично вывез его подальше от армии Кайзера и всего этого дерьма. Не думаю, что наступило время Дядюшке Сэму отдавать все самое ценное. Америка все еще на месте, и людям там тоже требуется отличный врач.  
\- Смотри, Джер, как бы тебя самого за такое мнение не лишили чего-нибудь ценного… - скривился Скотт, явно недовольный подобными речами. – Здесь так думать не стоит.  
Джереми рассмеялся.   
\- За меня ты можешь не волноваться. Я знаю, с кем держать язык за зубами.   
Крис снова откинулся на спинку сидения, чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи. Он еще с утра начал задаваться вопросом, что вообще его подтолкнуло на подобный поступок, но теперь чувствовал себя откровенно гадко. Что Реннер нашелся бы сказать, если бы Крис рассказал ему о последних событиях вчерашнего вечера?   
И все же, объяснение никак не находилось. Что в действительности было нужно офицеру? К чему ему было идти за Крисом? К чему был этот немецкий?   
Образ капитана Стэна преследовал его с момента пробуждения. Сложно было не заметить, что офицер хорош собой. Его светлые глаза смотрели голодно, а яркие, красивые губы мягко раскрылись, когда он все еще не нашел что сказать и только тяжело и шумно дышал. На одну секунду Крис обманул себя, решив, что мужчина хотел…   
\- О, послушайте! Я, кажется, вспомнил! - вдруг воскликнул Реннер, показываясь из кабины. Он уже успел вымазаться маслом и на его щеке красовались две темные линии. – Он, вроде бы, из Сербии или что-то вроде того. Можно спросить его сегодня, они с Эттингером договорились, что Стэн его снова навестит.   
У Криса не было ни малейшей идеи, что представляла из себя Сербия. В кинематографе не крутили про нее картины, как те, что про гуннов, где мелькали их заостренные шлемы, знамена и города. Он никогда не слышал их речь. Вряд ли он вообще когда-нибудь об этом думал. Пока Крис рос, география его интересовала ничуть не больше, чем шоферство и санитарные отряды.   
Позже, поднявшись в свою комнату, чтобы смыть с себя пот и пыль гаража, Крис наткнулся на открытку, которую бросил вчера в порыве эмоций на прикроватный столик. Взяв ее в руки, он окинул взглядом аспидные крыши, тонущие в изгибах холмов, мягкую линию горизонта, водную гладь. Походила ли на этот мирный пейзаж страна офицера?   
Он обернулся к окну и несколько секунд наблюдал за тем, как под присмотром медсестер прогуливались во дворе способные стоять на ногах пациенты. Консьерж, мистер Бродвик, направлялся в сторону госпиталя вместе с доктором Бергом, акцентирующим какие-то свои слова яростной жестикуляцией. У него возникла пока не до конца сформировавшаяся, туманная мысль, с каждой секундой все больше принимавшая ясные очертания, и он бросился к сундуку в поисках письменных принадлежностей.   
Когда Крис спустился в холл санитарного крыла, мистер Бродвик снова был на своем месте и с обеспокоенным видом пролистывал свежую газету. Он взволнованно дышал и иногда тихо цыкал, покачивая головой, а когда Крис мягко постучал костяшками по обтянутой сукном столешнице, почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности.   
\- Это вы, мистер Эванс! – улыбнулся он, с нажимом растирая грудь ладонью. – Так меня напугали. Видите, я был так погружен во все эти ужасы, что даже не заметил, как вы подошли. Кошмарно, просто кошмарно! Не правда ли?   
\- Да, мистер Бродвик.   
\- Вам что-то нужно?   
Крис замялся, чуть сжав пальцы на открытке, которую держал в правой руке.   
\- Вы знаете капитана Стэна, сэр?   
\- Я знаю здесь всех, мой мальчик. Особенно капитана Стэна. Мы, кстати, только вчера превосходно провели время за чаем. Он ведь сейчас в Париже, вы знаете?  
Крис кивнул и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне сказали, он сегодня придет навестить Филипа Эттингера. Могу я оставить для него кое-что?   
\- Оставить? Естественно, - кивнул мистер Бродвик, выпрямляясь и подталкивая аккуратные, круглые очки выше по переносице. Было в нем что-то по-настоящему аристократическое, и Крис не в первый раз погадал, кем же он был до войны.   
Он протянул открытку консьержу и с приятным удивлением отметил, что тот и не подумал ее переворачивать на другую, подписанную сторону, просто отложил к остальным бумагам, сложенным в стопку на краю стола.   
Что-то схожее с облегчением прошлось волной по его телу. Это лучшее, что он смог придумать, и Крис надеялся, что пока этого жеста будет достаточно. Узел гнетущей вины чуть распустился, позволив ему глубоко вдохнуть.   
\- Санитарный транспорт на Северный вокзал! – раздался с улицы суровый голос лейтенанта. Дверь распахнулась, и тот появился в холле, задержавшись лишь на секунду, чтобы окинуть Криса недовольным взглядом. – Эванс, поезд на Северный вокзал, не стой столбом!  
Крис сорвался с места, оставляя мысли о мистере Бродвике, капитане Стэне и открытке позади.   
Париж был довольно спокойным местом, но война, так или иначе, продолжалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Оккупация Гаити – период военной оккупации США Республики Гаити, начавшийся 28 июля 1915 года  
> 2) Потопление «Истлэнда» - 24 июля 1915 года корабль перевернулся, пришвартованный в порту Чикаго. Погибло 844 человека, включая членов команды и пассажиров


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Часть 2.** _Все истории о войне_  
Этрета, Франция, 1915 год

Еще в Париже они уяснили одно – если звонит телефон, ночь будет долгой. Телефон представал главным инструментом пыток шофера, и, пожалуй, ни одно изобретение отряд не проклинал больше, чем его противную тонкую трель, пробирающуюся через молчание коридоров.  
\- Здесь звонят не так часто, - поделился с ними по прибытию в Этрету* один из санитаров, лениво зевая и топчась на месте. – Может, у вас выйдет проспать первую ночь спокойно.  
Со временем и санитарам они научились не слишком-то доверять.  
Ничего удивительно, что около двух часов утра Крис, мучимый поверхностным, легким сном, проснулся от надрывного звона, доносящегося из кабинета. Раздался стук и приглушенная ругань, затем, наконец, кто-то снял трубку и заговорил короткими, отточенными фразами. Трубка легла на рычажок, хриплый ото сна голос дежурного офицера разлетелся по коридорам виллы:  
\- Подъем, пташки! Подъем, подъем! Все машины на станцию!  
Крис со стоном перевернулся на живот и зарылся в одеяло, пытаясь впитать как можно больше тепла, прежде чем окунуться в холодный и влажный, ночной воздух приморского городка. Несколько ребят, что проснулись по первому зову, уже начали одеваться, переступая голыми ступнями на ледяном полу.  
Внезапно зажегшийся свет был красноватым и мутным. Все лица вокруг выглядели в равной степени осунувшимися и болезненно-усталыми, а глаза стеклянными. Командир появился в дверном проеме и пустился в обход по комнате, срывая одеяла с тех, кто до сих пор боролся с необходимостью вставать.  
Кто-то из ребят застонал, потом стал умолять оставить его в покое и тут же оказался на полу вместе с перевернутым матрасом. Стоны стали еще громче. Впрочем, парень все же поднялся на колени, а через несколько секунд и на ноги и принялся поправлять свою постель.  
Скотт все еще спал, накрыв голову подушкой. Крис сдернул ее и пихнул брата в плечо, надеясь, что успеет растолкать его прежде, чем заметит офицер. Скотт недовольно выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Крис потянулся еще раз, но еще одна тень легла поперек кровати, и спустя секунду дежурный вылил кувшин воды прямо на голову спящему подчиненному.  
\- Подъем, Эванс. Хватит бока отлеживать, работа не ждет, - спокойным голосом сообщил командир, когда тот прекратил блажить и сел на кровати. – Эй, Вилли, ты совсем глухой?  
Тяжелые шаги увели его еще к одному несчастному.  
\- Ей богу, ненормальный, - прошептал Скотт, вытирая лицо рукавом ночной рубахи и засовывая ногу в перекрутившуюся штанину. Крис хмыкнул.  
\- Именно на это ты и подписался. Хочу заметить, добровольно.  
\- Живее, парни, - снова раздался голос офицера, прежде чем тот покинул комнату.  
Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить отсыпавшихся после смены санитаров и врачей, отделение спустилось вниз по лестнице и завернуло на кухню перехватить кофе и немного хлеба, которые для них попросил подготовить офицер. Кто-то уже окончательно проснулся и отпускал шуточки, кто-то напевал вполголоса популярную песенку. Скотт молча дожевал свой ломоть, угрюмо осмотрел остальных ребят и двинулся в сторону гаража. Крис допил кофе одним глотком, прежде чем отправиться за ним.  
Ночь была ясной, лунной. Ледяной воздух пробирал до костей. Пальцы онемели, и Крис сунул руки в карманы, ожидая, пока конвой тронется. Позади него часть колонны все еще загружалась. Один за другим зажигался свет фар, освещая влажную и зябкую, почти осязаемую темноту гаража, зажужжали и зашипели моторы, и первый автомобиль, наконец, покатился вперед и налево по направлению к воротам. Вытащив руки из карманов и вцепившись в холодный руль, Крис привел свой фыркающий транспорт в движение.  
По огоньку на кузове дорогу было определять легче, чем по мрачным улицам Этреты, где обитатели давно погасили весь свет. Автомобиль дрожал, проходясь колесами по брусчатке, прямая дорога иногда чередовалась резкими поворотами, в основном направо. Переваливаясь через рельсы на подъезде к вокзалу, санитарный транспорт подскочил четыре раза и недовольно рыкнул.  
Показалось вытянутое двухэтажное здание станции, и скорость движения сразу упала, когда автомобили стали парковаться на своих положенных местах. Крис затормозил, вылез, чтобы открыть задние двери для приема носилок, потом забрался обратно в салон. Офицер отправился узнать, скоро ли придет поезд.  
Рутина происходящего везде была одинаковой: звонок раздавался в два утра, весь отряд поднимали по команде, но поезд прибывал не раньше шести-семи. Поэтому все это время приходилось толпиться у транспорта, курить и слушать сонные, надуманные со скуки рассказы товарищей.  
Скрестив руки на груди и просунув ладони под мышки, он принялся ждать.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его шофер из соседней машины. Крис обернулся и прищурился, стараясь разобрать черты его лица. Если он не ошибся, это был британский юноша, который, как и они со Скоттом, только-только прибыл в отряд. Выглядел он взволновано.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Разве мы ничего не должны делать?  
\- Мы и делаем, - Крис обвел рукой припаркованный транспорт. – Видишь, ждем.  
Британец нахмурил брови и уставился на возвращающегося со станции офицера.  
\- Стоим, парни, - гаркнул лейтенант, потом повернулся к своему автомобилю. – Блоксам, Фьюзилли, за мной.  
Крис натянул фуражку ниже на глаза, когда сержанты проследовали за офицером в сторону павильона, где принимали и распределяли раненых, и где располагалась, по слухам, весьма неплохая операционная.  
\- Эй, американец! – снова позвал его юноша. Крис медленно выдохнул, прежде чем откликнуться.  
\- Ну?  
\- Сколько мы будем ждать?  
\- Я откуда знаю? Может полчаса, может два-три.  
\- Зачем они вызывают нас так рано, если мы все равно здесь ждем? – не унимался тот.  
\- Наверное, наш поезд пропускает.  
\- А? Что еще за «пропускает»? Пропускает кого?  
Крис задумчиво поскреб ногтями висок, сбив фуражку костяшками в сторону.  
\- Это система приоритетов, дружище. Санитарный поезд всегда пропускает вперед другой, если тот перевозит солдат, оружие или еду для фронта. И не важно, что пассажиры санитарного могут не пережить такую остановку. Понимаешь, - он снова взмахнул рукой. - Таковы правила.  
Британец молчал с минуту, прежде чем произнести очень тихо, чтобы никто кроме его собеседника не мог услышать:  
\- Это же бесчеловечно.  
\- Да, - согласился Крис также тихо. – Да, ты прав.  
Слава богу, продолжения разговора не последовало. Чуть погодя скрипнула дверь, а потом второй шофер глухо соскочил на землю и посеменил прочь, на ходу закуривая сигарету. Крис подумал было пойти и поискать Скотта, но тот никогда не был настроен разговаривать после ранних подъемов. Да и он сам был не прочь подремать, чтобы в голове не гудело так сильно и не давило изнутри на черепную коробку. Несколько парней уже улеглись со всеми удобствами на разложенных носилках, завернувшись в свои кители.  
Когда он проснулся, небо опустилось ниже, скрыв звездную глубину под рассветными красками. Прошло не больше двух часов, но он чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Выбравшись из автомобиля, Крис размял ноги и махнул Скотту, стоявшему с санитарами неподалеку от него.  
\- Поезд прибывает, - объявил вновь появившейся лейтенант. Он осмотрел отряд и кивнул сам себе. – За работу. По двое на вагон. Ашервуд и Тромбли, у вас второй. Крофт и Дарби – четвертый. Фосс, будешь со старшим Эвансом на пятом…  
Фосс – почти такой же высокий, как Крис, но тощий, аккуратно подстриженный и походящий на школьного учителя – нашел его подозрительно быстро, пока Крис оглядывал незнакомые лица сослуживцев.  
\- Генри Фосс, Фулем*, Лондон, - представился он.  
\- Кристофер Эванс. Я из Штатов, - пожал Крис предложенную руку. Рот у Фосса на секунду скривился то ли в презрении, то ли в насмешке – Крис точно сказать не мог. Сослуживец тут же развернулся и зашагал в сторону станции.  
Пройдя сквозь центральное здание вокзала, они оказались на узком крытом перроне, к которому прилегало два пути. «Хаки-поезд»* прибывал на первый, со свистом и скрипом подъезжая все ближе и ближе, чтобы доставить очередной урожай болезненного, изуродованного, кровоточащего страха, собранного с линии фронта.  
Фосс провел его сквозь толпу как по наитию точно туда, где должен был оказаться пятый вагон. Крис проводил глазами красный крест на боку санитарного поезда. Неестественно улыбчивые лица «ходячих» раненных, выглядывающих из своих окон, были бледными и пустыми, как лица призраков или фарфоровых кукол.  
В вагон он снова вошел следом за Фоссом, размышляя, что этот парень никому не позволит идти впереди него. Свет закопченных, маслянистых подвесных ламп добавлял помещению какого-то особенного, жуткого уныния. Радостное «Bonjoir», которым поприветствовал их дежурный, здесь определенно было не к месту. Внутри было душно - настолько, что Крис сразу потянулся, чтобы ослабить форменный галстук. Это не был его первый опыт, но смрад все равно каждый раз шокировал обоняние: антисептики, болезни и раны, пропитанные кровью простыни и одежда, лихорадочное дыхание мужчин, столько времени проведших в замкнутом пространстве. В воздухе присутствовала и сладковато-гнилостная примесь не остановленной хирургом гангрены. У Криса мгновенно встал ком в горле.  
Большая часть пациентов, занимавших шестнадцать подвесных коек, была всего лишь безучастными, вздымающимися телами – вверх и вниз, вдох и выдох, – укутанными в одеяла. Страдающими телами. Но трое из тех, кому позволяло состояние, сидели или полулежали на своих полках, закинув руку за голову или подперев кулаком подбородок. Один из них помахал Крису рукой, с улыбкой воскликнув «Allo Anglais! Добрый вечер!» с ужасным французским акцентом. Второй - коренастый рыжий мужчина порядком за тридцать - вытер со лба пот тыльной стороной ладони и выклянчил у него сигарету, после чего с довольным видом устроился ждать своей очереди.  
Они остановились в самом дальнем конце вагона, держа носилки на одном уровне с верхней полкой. Раненый, слава богу, был в сознании и приподнялся на локтях. Работа была не из быстрых (иногда она занимала пару минут, иногда все десять) и причиняла боль всем участникам. Загипсованная от щиколотки и выше колена нога показалась из-под скинутого одеяла. Ухватившись за деревянную ручку, прикрепленную к свисавшему с потолка тросу, солдат попытался перетащить свое тело на носилки. Даже частично справился, но потом обмяк, скривившись и уткнувшись щекой в плечо.  
\- Mon Dieu*! – прошептал он хрипло, и тут же скорчил подобие улыбки в страхе, что его слова примут за слабость. Улыбка получилась безумной и отравленной мукой.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он снова сдвинулся в сторону носилок, но на этот раз к ним на помощь пришел дежурный по вагону. Мужчина обступил Криса, подсунул ладони под гипс и аккуратно перенес ногу.  
\- Merci, - искренне поблагодарил солдат и стыдливо закрыл глаза.  
\- Bon chance, mon ami*, - ответил дежурный, отступая в сторону.  
Фосс перехватил ручки поудобнее.  
\- Опускай.  
Вместе они опустили носилки на пол, и Крис поставил ботинки в ногах, пока Генри подкладывал шинель парню под подушку.  
\- Packet?* – спросил Фосс солдата, но тот потряс головой. – Как знаешь. Поднимай.  
Эти парни казались осиротевшими без романтической идеологии, сладкого предвкушения и бушующего патриотизма, с которыми юноши обычно отправлялись на фронт. Но Крис видел в них столько невообразимой храбрости, с которой ничто не могло сравниться. Большинство из них молча прятало агонию за улыбкой и собственные истязания за заботой о товарище. «Dieu vous garde, au revoir»* слышал он вслед снова и снова, и у него начинало звенеть в ушах.  
Передав на платформе солдата в руки санитаров, которые должны были отнести его в павильон для распределения, Эванс и Фосс подхватили новые носилки и вернулись в вагон. Мужчина, которого они должны были забрать следующим, лежал на правом боку, но не успели они подойти, как он резко сел на постели и оперся рукой о край, чуть свешиваясь вниз. Его тело содрогнулось в приступе кашля. Он прижал ко рту платок, на котором осталась желто-зеленая слизь с прожилками крови. У мужчины явно не было сил улыбнуться, но он все равно посмотрел на них с чистой благодарностью в глазах, когда они переложили его на носилки и повторили действия с шинелью и ботинками. Порыскав, они передали ему припрятанный под подушкой сверток. Письма ли, фотография любимой или матери, может быть, четки – солдат вцепился в свое сокровище и кивнул Фоссу, а потом Крису.  
\- Поднимай, - отчеканил без лишних эмоций Фосс. Они снова направились к выходу в середине вагона.  
К моменту, когда все шестнадцать коек оказались пусты, китель Криса насквозь пропитался потом. Холодный осенний ветер пробирал до костей. Плечо успело разныться, но это не было неожиданностью. Не самая легкая задача - держать носилки, пока мощное, некогда пышущее здоровьем тело с изувеченными ногами пытается перебраться со своей полки. Запах кажется невыносимым, а руки горят, и все же ты не можешь оставить свое занятие, потому что этот человек страдает куда больше чем ты.  
Крис растер ладони и отправился в сторону своего автомобиля. Их ждал перерыв в десять-пятнадцать минут, пока пациентов принимали в павильоне и оказывали, если необходимо, срочную медицинскую помощь, а потом нужно было снова приниматься за работу. Скотт нагнал его и тронул за локоть, привлекая внимание. Лацканы его кителя были заляпаны кровью и еще чем-то, о чем Крис предпочитал не думать.  
\- Давайте, ребята, покончим с этим, - крикнул лейтенант чуть погодя. Двое санитаров, работавших на вокзале, вынесли первые носилки.  
Среди его четверых пассажиров оказался и тот первый солдат с раздробленной шрапнелью ногой, который узнал Криса и улыбнулся ему, как старому знакомому. Он сконфуженно заозирался по сторонам, когда его подняли, чтобы погрузить в санитарный транспорт, но успокоился, как только оказался в безопасности кузова.  
\- Premier étage, eh?* – радостно воскликнул он, найдя в себе силы для глупой шутки, а потом заключил с неизменным, мягким: - Merci, messieurs.  
\- Ты загрузился? – крикнул ему Скотт, запирая задние двери.  
\- Полный набор, - отозвался Крис. – Ты?  
\- Трое, один сидячий. Встретимся в госпитале.  
Усевшись за руль, Крис завел мотор и снова выкатил на дорогу. Санитарный транспорт крался по просыпающимся улицам Этреты аккуратно и осторожно. Ни один лихач, который несся перед войной по улицам Лондона, Парижа или Нью-Йорка, приводя в ужас и восторг своих прекрасных попутчиц, не пытался попробовать что-то подобное здесь. Каждый камень, на котором подскакивало колесо, означал еще больше боли.  
Из-за перегородки было слышно хриплое, шумное дыхание и тихие переговоры двух пассажиров, кажется, решающих, чьи раны можно считать более героическими. Крис повернул налево, следуя за автомобилем брата, когда кто-то забарабанил по стенке, разделяющей кузов и кабину водителя.  
\- Эй! Эй, chauffeur! – раздался следом за стуком громкий, нервный шепот.  
\- Что там у вас? – отозвался Крис, совсем замедляя ход.  
\- Мальчик здесь, - на ломаном английском заговорил один из его солдат. – Что с ним? Выглядит…ужасно, monsieur.  
Остановив автомобиль, Крис заглянул через окошко в мрачную глубину кузова. На нижней койке тощий юноша из британской армии выгнулся в судороге, опираясь лишь на затылок и пятки. Спустя некоторое время он опустился обратно на носилки, протяжно и мучительно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Даже в полумраке можно было разобрать очертания сардонической улыбки, изуродовавшей его лицо. Крис вполне мог понять, что напугало прибывавших в сознании попутчиков.  
\- У него столбняк, - сообщил он, бросив последний взгляд на страдальца. – Не трогайте его. Ехать еще пятнадцать минут.  
\- Вы хоть что-нибудь сделаете? – яростно зашептал все тот же солдат, будто боялся, что необычный больной на него бросится.  
Крис снова завел машину, и с недовольством отметил, что другой транспорт успел уйти далеко вперед.  
\- Я ничем ему не помогу, - отчеканил он, не оставляя места для споров. – Еще пятнадцать минут. Обещаю.  
Остаток пути они провели в молчании, разбавленном лишь дыханием, стоном и рокотом мотора.  
У фахверкового* здания отеля «Les Roches Blanches», где расположился госпиталь, кипела жизнь. Большая часть транспорта уже прибыла и находилась в состоянии разгрузки. Голубые юбки медсестер волонтерского отряда и серые юбки профессиональных медсестер развивались на кусачем ветру, приходящем с грозного Ла-Манша.  
\- Четверо раненых. У одного столбняк, - ответил Крис на вопрос консьержа, пока вытаскивал болт и открывал дверцы кузова. Санитары тут же взялись за дело, расторопно и аккуратно вынимая носилки больного с ожогами.  
\- Рядовой, - окликнула его одна из медсестер. Она была необычайно хорошенькой со своими светлыми мягкими локонами и манящим пухлым ртом. – Если хотите, вы можете подождать в приемной. Там есть горячий чай и немного пирога.  
\- Именно то, что мне нужно, мадам, - с энтузиазмом отозвался он, пробежавшись взглядом по ее фигуре. – Чего же мы ждем?  


Лавируя между людей, они вошли в госпиталь. В коридоре один из пациентов, лежавший на полу на носилках, ухватился за его щиколотку, чтобы поблагодарить за аккуратное вождение. Крис нагнулся пожелать ему удачи.  
\- Капитан Стэн! – вдруг раздался среди общей суматохи и шума женский голос.  
Удивительно, как быстро его мозг среагировал на это имя.  
Не теряя не секунды, Крис рывком вернулся в вертикальное положение и тут же оказался лицом к лицу с недавним источником своего беспокойства. Медсестры подставляли свои плечи для ходячих раненных, санитары со знанием дела разносили по палатам носилки, несколько шоферов из его отделения тоже направлялись в приемную, завлеченные обещанием пирога. Капитан только-только прошел через тяжелые входные двери, но, увидев Криса, остановился как вкопанный, чем вызвал недовольство окружающих. Заметив это, он тихо чертыхнулся и дернулся в сторону, практически прижимаясь плечом к стене. Впрочем, встревоженного взгляда он не отвел.  
Странное волнение прошлось волной по телу Криса и сконцентрировалось в груди. Он бы сделал шаг вперед, если бы не заметил, как побледнел капитан и как крепко сжал в кулак свои пальцы, точно готовился обороняться. Впрочем, было бы странно ожидать другой реакции после произошедшего.  
\- Капитан Стэн! – снова раздался голос, уже более нетерпеливо и настойчиво.  
Тот, кажется, вынырнул из транса, встряхнул головой, и уже в более собранном виде поспешил вниз по коридору. Когда он проходил мимо, Крис не смог сдержаться и мазнул пальцами по белому рукаву его халата:  
\- Поговорим позже.  
Капитан вздрогнул, но кивнул, прежде чем скрыться в операционной.  
Медсестра, о присутствии которой Крис успел забыть, наблюдала за происходящим с неподдельным интересом и вопросительно вздернула изящную бровь, когда он снова обратил на нее внимание.  
\- Вы знакомы?  
Крис повел плечом, разминая ноющие мышцы, и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- Встретились в госпитале в Париже. Как-то пропустили вместе по стаканчику. Поверьте, это абсолютно неинтересная история.  
\- Мне показалось, что между вами пробежала кошка. Или я ошиблась? - заметила медсестра, когда они снова двинулись в сторону приемной.  
Крис отстраненно покивал, продолжая размышлять о странном стечении обстоятельств, снова сведших их вместе, и о том, зачем, ради всего святого, он собирался поговорить с капитаном. Кажется, он все уже сказал в той треклятой открытке, и с прошлым было покончено. Видимо, нет.  
\- Он проиграл мне в карты, - соврал Крис. - Я ничего такого не хочу сказать… но возможно, ему нечем вернуть должок?  
\- Это каждого заставит поволноваться, - согласилась медсестра, открывая одну из дверей и пропуская его в комнату, где уже собралось с полдюжины мужчин.  
\- О, да. Определенно.  
\- Эванс! – воскликнул один из его новых товарищей и помахал, подзывая к своей компании. Все они выглядели вымотавшимися, но довольными, что им достались горячие напитки и еда. – Ну, как первый выезд? Поди, в Ви Ви Тауне все совсем по-другому. Я слышал, там они все живут в мире грез и не догадываются о том, что на самом деле происходит. Да подайте же ему, черт возьми, кто-нибудь пирога! Нужно показать американцу настоящее английское гостеприимство. Перси, ты ближе всех! Позовите сестру… А, вы здесь. Сестра, можно нам еще кипяченой воды?  
Крис заработал ложкой, как только ему сунули в руку тарелку. Он широко улыбнулся, игнорируя подколки ребят. Вскоре шутки им наскучили, и они принялись обсуждать, когда будет следующий поезд, и успеют ли они перед этим выспаться.  
В девять часов пустые носилки с подушками и одеялами были пересчитаны и загружены в автомобили – все было на месте, ничего не пропало. Колонна двинулась в гараж.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Этрета – город и коммуна на севере Франции. Госпиталь, находящийся там во время войны, сначала был в подчинении британской армии, потом передан американцам  
> 2) Фулем – район Лондона, расположенный вдоль северного берега Темзы между Челиси и Хаммерсмитом. Известен как «резиденция епископов».   
> 3) «Хаки-поезд» - прозвище, данное санитарному поезду, легко узнаваемому из-за цвета, в который он был выкрашен  
> 4) «Mon Dieu!» (фр.) – «Боже мой!»  
> 5) «Bon chance, mon ami» (фр.) – «Удачи, мой друг»   
> 6) «Packet» - сверток, чаще всего завернутый в платок, в котором солдаты хранили ценные вещи, письма или фотографии   
> 7) «Dieu vous garde, au revoir» (фр.) – «Храни вас Господь, до свидания»  
> 8) «Premier étage, eh?» (фр.) – «Первый этаж, да?»  
> 9) Фахверк – один из древних стилей зодчества. Для фахверка характерна вертикальная каркасная конструкция с горизонтальными балками, диагональными раскосами и высокими, остроконечными крышами.


	8. Chapter 8

На окнах висел бисер сырости. В госпитале стояла сероватая мгла. Дрожащий свет лампы, которую несла в руках сестра, освещал лишь крошечную часть бесконечных коридоров. Уверенный топот ее каблуков разносился по отделению и оживлял силуэты застывших в дверях санитаров и вестовых*. Некоторые ограничивались кивком, некоторые здоровались вполголоса: «Добрый вечер, капитан. Добрый вечер, сестра».   
Себастиану казалось, будто он сопровождал какого-нибудь генерала. Именно такой эффект создавала мисс Йоханссон, хотя ей не могло быть больше двадцати четырех - двадцати пяти лет. Эта мысль его ужасно веселила.   
Даже волнение и усталость отступили на время, сменив гнев на милость.   
\- Так, значит, четыре типа? – переспросил Себастиан, когда они стали спускаться по лестнице на другой этаж. – И по какому принципу вы их делите?   
Мисс Йоханссон приподняла лампу и ухватилась за подол платья, чтобы не запутаться в тяжелой ткани.  
\- «Серые мышки», конечно. Как будто хоть одно дело обходится без них. «Безмолвные наблюдательницы», «беспокойные бабочки» и благословенные «крепкие орешки», - она взмахнула ресницами, бросив быстрый взгляд на собеседника. Впрочем, без всякого намека на кокетство. – С кого хотите начать, капитан Стэн?   
\- С тех, кто вам больше по вкусу.   
\- О, они все заслуживают особого внимания. Или же, напротив, их никогда не стоит разделять. Видите ли, вместе они превосходны, а вот от отдельно взятой девушки из VAD* не так уж и много толку. Вам так не кажется?   
Себастиан задумчиво кивнул, открывая перед сестрой дверь и пропуская ее вперед.  
\- Но мы не обсуждаем их бесполезность…или полезность. Я всего лишь намеревался спросить, какой тип вы находите наиболее интересным.  
\- Если так, - мисс Йоханссон чуть сбавила шаг, позволяя Себастиану нагнать ее после секундной задержки. – Мышки всегда казались мне самыми причудливыми. Идеальные пучки на затылке, смиренно сложенные руки. Им всегда кажется, что они ничего не стоят, поэтому весь их вид говорит: «Если хотите, можете на мне постоять. Я буду счастлива побыть вашим половиком».   
\- Звучит отвратительно тоскливо, - поморщился Себастиан. – Даже для военного госпиталя.   
\- Так и есть.  
\- Что насчет крепких орешков?   
\- Я бы предпочла их всем остальным, если бы мне позволили выбирать. На них можно положиться. К тому же, они сильные и всегда доводят работу до конца.   
Себастиан сделал паузу, прежде чем задать новый вопрос.   
\- А та сестра, к которой вы меня подсылаете?  
Мисс Йоханссон игриво вздернула бровь.  
\- О, я знала, что вы к этому и ведете.  
\- Меня легко раскусить, - пожал он плечами.   
\- Вас? Что за глупости.   
\- Вам это удалось.   
Дежурная медсестра читала книгу при тусклом свете настольной лампы, но подняла голову и устало улыбнулась, когда они проходили мимо. Мисс Йоханссон кивнула в знак приветствия.  
\- Во время войны мир становится ужасно мужским. Было бы странно, если бы за это время женщины не научились распознавать хотя бы малую толику ваших уловок, - сказала она, словно это было очевидно.   
\- Я уверен, что «малая толика» - это сильное преуменьшение.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, даже если я предугадала поворот одного разговора, это не значит, что мне стали известны все ваши тайны. Оставайтесь каким угодно загадочным, капитан Стэн. Я всегда уважаю право на личную жизнь.   
Себастиан благодарно склонил голову.   
\- Ее зовут Хейли Этвелл, - наконец, поделилась мисс Йоханссон, когда они остановились у одной из палат. – Раз уж вы спросили про типаж, я бы причислила ее к «беспокойным бабочкам». Даже не так. Я бы сказала, она – самый яркий пример этих «бабочек».   
\- Почему? – улыбнулся Себастиан одним уголком рта.  
\- Боже, она никогда не перестает смеяться. Я слышу ее беззаботный смех с утра до ночи. Вообще-то, мисс Этвелл - лондонская леди и училась в католической школе для девочек… но с ее поведением вы бы вряд ли допустили мысль о наличии хорошего образования. Знаете, что я недавно от нее услышала?   
\- Ну-ка?   
\- Как же там было… - нахмурилась сестра. – Да, точно. «Заботится о больных так весело! Вы знаете, сестра, до Этреты я работала в офицерском крыле и целыми днями занималась уборкой. Но здесь мужчины на самом деле больны – так весело! Я сразу в них всех влюбилась». А когда я показываю ей что-то новое, она вся изводится и чуть ли не выхватывает у меня повязки, если я не позволяю сразу приступить к делу. «Ох, дайте же мне попробовать! Это доставит мне огромное удовольствие. Вы даже не представляете, как я рада, что вы мне это доверили!». И, поверьте, она совершенно не знакома с понятием личного пространства.   
\- Вы от нее не в восторге, - заключил Себастиан.   
\- Она толковая, когда дело касается пациентов, - возразила мисс Йоханссон. Потом добавила: – И от нее вы узнаете о положении восемнадцатого дивизиона* больше, чем из любых газет.   
Себастиан сложил руки на бедра и облизнул губы. Он быстро взглянул в сторону дежурного стола, но сестра не обращала на них внимания, поглощенная разговором с молоденьким вестовым.   
\- Она и правда много знает? – спросил он тихо.   
\- Не только Этвилл влюбилась во всех здешних солдат. Они точно также любят ее компанию. А знаете, что делают мужчины, когда рядом хорошенькая девушка?   
\- Распушают хвосты?   
Мисс Йоханссон позволила себе рассмеяться тем низким, сдержанным смехом, который добавлял ей особого очарования.   
\- Именно. И раз большинство из них не покидает кровати, что им остается? Рассказывать истории. Сейчас все истории про войну, капитан Стэн.   
\- Не все подходят, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушку.   
\- Не смешите меня, - цокнула мисс Йоханссон. - Почти все ужасно скучные. Но вам повезло - Этвилл наслушалась не только геройских баек от раненных офицеров. У нее друг детства в восемнадцатом дивизионе. Думаю, он описывает в своих длинных письмах настолько реальное положение дел, насколько это позволено…  
\- Много ужасно скучных историй? – понимающе добавил Себастиан. Сестра коротко улыбнулась, поправляя прическу.   
\- Именно, - на мгновение ее лицо стало отрешенным, выражение сменилось на мягкую, абстрактную печаль. – Но это ведь то, на что мы больше всего надеемся, когда вскрываем письма. Пара ничего не значащих строчек о повседневной рутине означает, что до следующей почты можно перевести дух.  
Ее взгляд был устремлен в темноту палаты, но вряд ли она там что-нибудь видела.   
Себастиан не нашелся, что ответить. От ее слов в груди стало тяжело и неспокойно. Он предпочел опустить глаза в пол, и рефлекторно коснулся пальцами нагрудного кармана, где хранил портсигар.   
\- Вы говорили… - спустя несколько секунд прервала молчание мисс Йоханссон. Ее голос снова звучал уверенно и собранно. – В восемнадцатом дивизионе у вас друг?  
Он помолчал, обдумывая следующие слова, прежде чем остановился на правде.   
\- Десятый батальон, «Стокброкеры».   
\- Постойте-ка… из Лондона? – удивилась она.   
\- Я жил там несколько лет, - пожал плечами Себастиан. - До того, как началась война и я... оказался во Франции. Мы с моим университетским товарищем проходили стажировку в Бартсе*.   
\- Я могу ошибаться, но Бартс - это же грандиозное место? И, наверное, потрясающие возможности?   
Он смущенно провел ладонью по шее и натянуто улыбнулся.   
\- Это отличный госпиталь.   
\- Мне кажется, вы пытаетесь сбить себе цену. Но пока я позволю вам соскочить с крючка. Значит, это о вашем университетском друге вы пытаетесь узнать?  
\- Нет, нет… Он в Париже. На самом деле, мы виделись как раз перед тем, как я приехал сюда.   
Мисс Йоханссон непонимающе нахмурилась.   
\- Тогда о ком?   
\- Понимаете… Мы снимали комнаты у одной семьи в Холлоуэй*. У них был сын нашего возраста, который как раз закончил обучение в Лондонской Школе Экономики и искал работу в Сити. Он жил со всеми нами какое-то время.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, - кивнула мисс Йоханссон. - Вы были близки?   
У Себастиана защипало кончики пальцев от желания закурить.   
Он часто вспоминал эти комнаты, выходящие окнами на Камдэн Парк. По-английски тесные, но хорошо обставленные. Во всех мелочах чувствовалась рука миссис Купер – в подушках, посуде, даже в тихих загородных пейзажах, висевших над кроватями.  
Ночами, особенно такими, как здесь – ленивыми и небогатыми на события – Себастиан думал о бледной мебели, фортепиано в гостиной, грубых семейных портретах и ранних завтраках в холодной столовой с незажженным камином. Когда в бледной повседневности этого дома впервые появился Доминик, всё ожило.   
Все ожили…   
\- Можно сказать и так, да, - медленно произнес он, выпутываясь из воспоминаний. - Какое-то время мы были неразлучны.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю. Вы же можете сами спросить у него о положении дел.  
Себастиан покачал головой.  
\- Сейчас мы не в ладах.   
\- Война, - воодушевляюще улыбнулась сестра, - лучшее время, чтобы забыть о старых обидах.   
Он рассмеялся, пропуская растрепавшиеся, взмыленные волосы сквозь пальцы. Мисс Йоханссон окинула его оценивающим взглядом и чуть склонила голову в сторону.   
\- Вы часто оказываетесь не в ладах с людьми, капитан Стэн?   
\- Я? Почему вы так думаете?   
\- Один из наших шоферов жаловался, что вы избегаете его из-за карточного долга.   
\- Из-за… - у Себастиана удивленно округлились глаза, - из-за карточного долга? Вы уверены?   
\- Так он мне сказал.   
Но уверенной мисс Йоханссон уже не выглядела.   
\- В любом случае ваша утренняя встреча была явно напряженной, - добавила она с сомнением.  
\- Утренняя… - картина стала яснее, и Себастиан почувствовал, как напряжение снова овладевает его телом. – Так вы… Вы об американском шофере?   
Сестра кивнула.   
\- Вот как, - он раздраженно выдохнул через нос.   
\- Что?   
\- Просто подумал, что мы давно с ним не говорили. Как вы сказали? Лучшее время, чтобы забыть о старых обидах.

Помедлив лишь долю секунды, мисс Йоханссон кивнула и собиралась спросить что-то еще, когда ее окликнула дежурная сестра. Собеседница Себастиана вынула круглые карманные часы, чтобы взглянуть на циферблат.   
\- Боюсь, мне нужно идти, капитан Стэн. Вы собирались навестить кого-то из пациентов?   
\- Нет, - он помотал головой, отступая назад. – Думаю, единственное, что мне осталось сделать сегодня – это лечь спать. Прошу... прощения, что оторвал вас от дел.   
\- Не извиняйтесь, - мягко улыбнулась сестра левым уголком губ. – Мне нравится с вами разговаривать.   
\- Это взаимно.  
\- Теперь идите, - нетерпеливо махнула она рукой, поскорее отсылая его прочь. - Вам еще добираться по этому жуткому холоду.   
\- Увидимся завтра, сестра Йоханссон.   
\- Да, конечно.   
Себастиан попрощался с дежурной сестрой и вестовым, которого так и не узнал, и спустился по мраморным лестницам к выходу.  
Как только он оказался на улице, он вытянул портсигар из кармана и судорожно закурил, выпуская дым в сторону. Над Ла-Маншем все звезды спрятались за низкими фиолетовыми тучами. Темные очертания лодок неподвижно лежали в песках пляжа. Слышалось тихое бульканье и шепот волн, наползающих на береговую линию.   
Себастиан обошел здание отеля и торопливо нырнул в узкую городскую улочку. Там и здесь светились окна, в которых можно было разглядеть собравшуюся под лампой компанию или хозяйку дома, натирающую тарелки в большом тазу. Он встретил по пути несколько прохожих, но не стал всматриваться в их лица.   
Он обещал себе, что не будет, но, проходя мимо здания военной полиции, все еще размышлял о Лондоне, Бартсе и чертовой компашке. О миссис и мистере Купер (воспоминания о последнем его особенно удивили, потому что они всегда старались друг друга не замечать), Доминике, Филипе, их общих знакомых и даже о Хэйли Этвелл.   
Что за глупость.   
С тех пор как он уехал из Парижа, Себастиан ловил себя на том, что пытался впитать из газет и листовок как можно больше информации о западном фронте и восточном дивизионе, хотя ему доставались лишь жалкие объедки. Положение, передвижение, короткие упоминания. Никаких имен, ничего определенного. Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему. Каждый раз, откладывая очередную газету в сторону, он жалел, что вообще узнал обо всем этом.   
В конце концов, ничего не изменилось. Что было - то было. Лондонская леди Этвелл может писать своему другу детства сколько угодно, но что с этого Себастиану? Теперь это не его дело.   
Разве не так ему когда-то сказали?  
Он стряхнул с плеч зябкую дрожь и огляделся по сторонам. До Виллы Роз оставалась пара кварталов.   
Перед воротами был припаркован санитарный транспорт, и Себастиан остановился, чтобы окинуть его любопытным взглядом. Внутри дома, несмотря на поздний час, он заметил какое-то движение. Из окон на первом этаже струился красноватый свет, ложившийся прямоугольниками на землю.   
Пока он медлил, входная дверь распахнулась, и на улицу вышел шофер припаркованного автомобиля. Он выглядел удивительно бодрым и решительно зашагал в сторону своего транспорта. «Наверное, выспался днем», - с завистью подумал Себастиан. У шоферов-то частенько выдавалась такая возможность, особенно в Этрете.   
Мужчина заметил компанию, только когда подошел к воротам. Он остановился и слегка подался вперед, точно пытался разглядеть в темноте лицо. Раздавшийся голос был смутно знакомым.   
Себастиан вздрогнул, потому что шоферу откуда-то было известно его имя:   
\- Капитан Стэн?   
\- Да, - неуверенно ответил он и хотел было спросить, кто с ним разговаривает, когда мужчина шагнул ближе.   
Эванс, ну кто же еще. Стоило только о нем подумать.   
Себастиан удивленно отметил, что слышал его голос один единственный раз - этим утром. В тот злополучный вечер успел заговорить только он сам.   
У Эванса был приятный тембр - не слишком низкий, не слишком глухой и полный звонких ноток.   
Себастиан прочистил горло.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете?   
\- Возил священника в Фекам*. Только что доставил обратно, - Эванс кивнул на здание за своей спиной и сунул руки в карманы. – Вы закончили смену?   
\- Пару часов назад, на самом деле. Просто все никак не мог выбраться из госпиталя, - зачем-то добавил Себастиан. – Думаю, мне нужно поспать.   
Он сделал шаг вперед, намекая, что хочет обойти Эванса и уйти в дом, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Обе его руки лежали на колоннах, обрамляющих низкие ворота. Эванс был широкоплечим, крепким, и у Себастиана не было ни одного шанса пробить себе дорогу, если шофер этого не хотел.   
Он тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Распускаете про меня слухи, Эванс? – спросил Себастиан, смирившись, что ему придется провести на холоде еще какое-то время. Ему хотелось произнести это со злостью, но прозвучало скорее устало и отчасти даже насмешливо.   
Эванс нахмурился.   
\- Какие еще слухи?  
\- Поговаривают, я задолжал вам деньги. Если я не ошибаюсь, речь идет о карточном долге.   
Себастиан услышал тихий смешок – даже не смешок, короткое хмыканье. Возникло белое облачко дыхания, тут же растворившееся в холодной ночи. Фигура перед ним снова расслабилась.  
\- Вам хотелось, чтобы я рассказал, как подрался с хирургом в уборной бара? Вот что точно станет любимой историей всех здешних сестер.   
\- Подрался? – скептично вздернул бровь Себастиан.   
Эванс перестал улыбаться и поджал губы.   
\- Ударил хирурга в уборной бара, - наконец, согласился он на поправку. В его взгляде мелькала неясная, темная эмоция, которую было невозможно разгадать. Это нервировало. – Так что, в следующий раз я должен сказать правду?   
Себастиан скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя нарастающий дискомфорт и накрывшую его на долю секунды волну иррационального страха. Он тут же одернул себя.  
\- Это угроза? – спросил он медленно. – Тебе что-то нужно?   
Все в Эвансе разом поменялось, и он ошарашено сделал шаг назад, глядя на Себастиана круглыми глазами.   
\- Что? Нет!   
\- Тогда к чему это все? – нетерпеливо потребовал объяснения Себастиан. Он ужасно устал, у него разболелась голова, и к тому же зимние ночи в Нормандии никак не располагали к неторопливым, бессмысленным беседам.  
Долгая пауза разозлила его еще больше, и он еще раз попытался обойти Эванса. Тот дернулся в его сторону, собираясь схватить за плечо. Опомнившись в последний момент, Эванс поднял руки в примиряющем жесте и покачал головой.   
\- Я уже извинился… - начал шофер, потом коротко выдохнул через нос, и попробовал опять: - Ты не получил открытку?   
Он выглядел достаточно искренним, чтобы Себастиан уделил ему еще несколько минут.   
\- Мистер Бродвик всегда следит за доставкой почты. Очень… - он поискал подходящие слова. Даже в его голове все звучало совершенно безликим и фальшиво-вежливым. Впрочем, если кому-то было интересно его мнение, больше Эвансу он ничего не задолжал, - предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Спасибо, что нашел для этого время.   
Эванс сосредоточенно кивнул и поскреб подбородок.   
\- Наверное, я просто хотел удостовериться, что между нами не осталось никакого недопонимания, - пожал плечами он. – И что это никак не помешает службе… здесь. Раз мы снова оказались в одном месте и в одно время.   
Себастиан удивленно вздернул брови.   
\- Помешает? Каким образом? – переспросил он, надеясь отыскать в произнесенном хоть какой-то смысл. – Мы можем без труда избежать контактов. Служба не будет нас особенно сталкивать, и нам вовсе не обязательно выходить за рамки стандартных приветствий в офицерском баре или где-то в городе. Ты можешь сообщить мисс Йоханссон, что мы разрешили…эм… «недопонимание» с карточным долгом, хотя, думаю, она и так не собирается ставить весь госпиталь в известность.  
Странно, но, несмотря на заверение, Эванс не выглядел успокоенным или довольным. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и снова привалился бедром к проему ворот. У него был напряженный взгляд и очень длинные ресницы. Сейчас Себастиан не находил в них ничего обворожительного. Морок влечения спал с него еще в первую их встречу - ровно в тот момент, когда ему зарядили тяжелым кулаком в живот. Эванс был таким же красивым, как очередная картина в музее, но ни к тому, ни к другому, он не испытывал никакого желания прикоснуться.   
\- Ну что ж, - в конце концов, сказал Эванс, широко взмахнув рукой. Похоже, это было все согласие, которое Себастиан собирался услышать. Ему этого было достаточно.   
\- На том и покончим.   
Шофер отступил в сторону, освобождая путь, хотя решил оставить за собой последнее слово.   
\- Приношу извинения еще раз. Я был пьян, ну, и, знаешь, неправильно понял шутку…  
\- Шутку? – перебил его Себастиан и смутился от того, что практически выкрикнул это слово. Он остановился прямо за воротами и повернулся к собеседнику. Шутка?

В тот вечер в баре он практически не поверил в свою удачу, когда Эванс оказался чуть более пьяным, чем могло изначально показаться. От удара тот сам потерял равновесие и, пытаясь удержаться, запутался в ногах. Когда же он, наконец, выпрямился в полный рост и снова двинулся в сторону Себастиана, дверь в уборную распахнулась, впуская нескольких британских солдат, бурно обсуждавших приказ генштаба. Не став терять время, Себастиан сжал зубы и выскочил наружу, смешавшись с толпой. Он ожидал, что Эванс будет его преследовать, но, что удивительно, до конца вечера тот больше так и не появился.   
Следующие сутки он провел сначала в состоянии паники, а потом в почти покорном ожидании, что за ним придут. Он был частью британской армии. Если Эванс упомянул хоть что-то из произошедшего, любые разбирательства раскрыли бы Себастиана, и из этой ситуации он бы уже не выбрался.   
Когда вечером следующего дня он ехал навестить Филипа в Сюр-Сене, он больше ничего особенно не чувствовал. «Вот и все», - сказал он себе перед уходом, глядя на свое бледное отражение в зеркале. Внутри него воцарился покой, всегда следующий за отчаянием.   
Его осторожность не стоила и ломаного гроша, потому что он всегда все портил минутной слабостью.   
Но в Сюр-Сене его ждал не конец. Мистер Бродвик протянул ему открытку - смутно знакомую, с лиловым небом на рисованном пейзаже - и когда Себастиан перевернул ее, там было короткое извинение.   
И…шутка? Столько волнений, а Эванс ударил его под дых из-за «неудачной шутки»? Это было так нелепо, что он не смог подавить внезапный приступ смеха, вырвавшийся из груди.   
Прищурившись, объект его мыслей оглядел его с ног до головы, наверняка прикидывая, не слетел ли он с катушек. Если так, то Себастиан с удовольствием подтвердил бы его догадку, потому что, боже, он сошел с ума много лет назад: там, в Лондоне, в бледных комнатах, выходящих окнами на Камдэн Парк.   
Это было до войны, так что казалось – в другой жизни.   
\- Ты подумал, что я шучу? – спросил Себастиан, все еще улыбаясь. На самом деле, это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос. Он просто не мог до сих пор поверить в произошедшее.   
\- Если это была не шутка, то что тогда? – Эванс явно не понимал, о чем речь. В его голосе проскользнули нервные нотки и еще больше бостонского говора, чем раньше.   
\- Забудь, - оборвал его Себастиан, не слишком-то желая продолжать этот разговор. – Это было просто идиотское любопытство. Не будем больше об этом вспоминать. Доброй ночи.   
Он решительно посмотрел Эвансу в глаза, будто мог каким-то образом убедить его одним взглядом в правильности своего решения. Затем развернулся и зашагал в стороны виллы. На этот раз никто его не остановил. В окнах было темно, а значит, пастор, которого привез шофер, уже отправился спать. Вот и прекрасно. Себастиан был совершенно не в настроении столкнуться с ним в одном из коридоров и вести философские беседы.   
Он уже начинал дремать, когда на улице раздался рокот мотора, а потом его ворчание становилось все тише и тише, пока и вовсе не потонуло в густой тишине нормандского городка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) VAD – добровольческий медицинский отряд. Не пользовался большим уважением у остального медицинского персонала из-за отсутствия профессиональной подготовки  
> 2) Вестовой – рядовой, назначаемый для выполнения поручений офицера  
> 3) 18-ый (восточный) дивизион – к этому дивизиону присоединился батальон «Стокброкеров» после высадки во Франции в 1915 году  
> 4) Бартс – больница в Лондон Сити, основанная в 1123 году. Является старейшей и одной из самых известных больниц Лондона  
> 5) Холлоуэй – район Лондона, находящийся в историческом боро Ислингтон.  
> 6) Фекам – город-порт во Франции, расположенный неподалеку от Этреты


	9. Chapter 9

Крис и трое его товарищей стояли на углу улицы, глядя, как покидают римско-католическую церковь после службы обитатели и служащие госпиталя. Те шли вереницей, сворачивая налево в сторону Ла-Манша, медлительные и спокойные после встречи с чем-то большим, чем эта проклятая война. Мимо проехала пара неуклюжих, грязных и толстобоких грузовиков, спешивших по направлению к станции. Крис махнул рукой шоферам, хотя не разобрал их лиц.   
Владелец лавки, которого хорошо знал Альберт Тодхантер, приближался к ним, с ленивой безучастностью глядя на представителей чужеземной веры. Его широкополая шляпа была сдвинута на затылок, брюки были свежевыстиранными, но лоснились на коленях, где ткань совсем исхудала. Оставив разглядывания на потом, он пожал каждому из мужчин руку. У него было приятное, хоть и немного грубоватое в чертах лицо и плохие зубы.   
\- Море сегодня злится. Ума не приложу на что, - махнул он в сторону пляжа, где с самого утра бушевали высокие волны. Все разом повернули головы, будто могли что-то разглядеть за поворотом, уводящим улицу налево. - Вроде бы и ветра совсем не было.  
\- Может, потому что рыбаки запоздали сегодня с выходом? – предположил Альберт.  
\- Вчера все были на концерте. И рыбаку нужно видеть что-то кроме моря. Сейчас к нам редко кто-то заезжает кроме ваших раненных.   
\- Ну-ну, дед, - похлопал его по плечу Тодхантер с сочувствующим видом. Он сунул в оттопыренный карман его рубахи несколько хороших сигарет, и лицо лавочника заметно просветлело. – Вы с морем долго соседничаете, долго держать обиду оно не будет.  
Мужчина проворчал что-то на французском, но в голосе его было куда меньше недовольства, чем минуту назад. Приподняв на прощание шляпу, он продолжил свой путь вниз по улице.   
\- Ты же тоже был на концерте, Ники? – спросил Крис товарища, когда лавочник скрылся из виду. Тот кивнул с широкой улыбкой на лице. – И как?   
\- По моему скромному мнению виолончель была особенна хороша. Видели бы девицу, что с ней управлялась. А какие руки!   
\- Если бы только успехи нашей армии были бы так постоянны, как Ники по отношению к хорошеньким девушкам, - сказал Альберт, качая головой.   
\- Ты осуждаешь мое любование прекрасным, - усмехнулся Ники, - только потому, что сам нашел постоянную девочку в городе. Но не все такие счастливчики как ты.   
Тодхантер покраснел как помидор и недовольно запыхтел.   
Парни оживились, сужая круг вокруг Альберта, в мгновение оказавшегося не меньшей знаменитостью, чем приезжавшая с концертом Лена Эшвелл*.   
\- Альби, и ты молчал?  
\- Ты нашел здесь девочку?   
\- Француженку? Хорошенькую?  
\- Да тише вы! – рявкнул Тодхантер. - Этот лавочник был ее отец! Богом клянусь, если он про это прослышит, я буду знать, что это один из вас… - Весь его вид говорил о том, что он абсолютно не желает об этом говорить, только вот глаза у него подозрительно блестели. – Ее зовут Коринн. Она помогает родителям в той лавке на Траз Перье. Ее мать – англичанка. Чудные волосы. Осиная талия. И этот голос…  
\- И этот голос, - передразнил его Ники. – А когда я сделал замечание о хорошеньких девичьих руках, то меня сразу окрестили ловеласом!  
\- Это совсем другое!   
\- Альби подумывает уже сейчас окрутиться, а когда с этой дьявольской суматохой будет покончено, остаться здесь во Франции, - с видом знатока добавил Ники. Его по-лошадиному вытянутое лицо выражало крайнее довольство собой и своими познаниями.   
Он крякнул от неожиданности, когда Тодхантер отвесил ему подзатыльник. Крис удивленно вздернул брови, глядя на сослуживца.   
\- А никаких правил по этому поводу у командования нет? Вот так просто и пожениться?   
Тодхантер поковырял носком сапога рыжеватую землю.   
\- Как уж. Разрешение от штаба, конечно. Но я не хочу с этим оттягивать.   
\- Готов осесть, Хант? – с одобрением в голосе спросил его Граймс. Он работал санитаром в госпитале с самого начала войны и слыл неисправимым молчуном.   
\- Чертовски готов. Могу поклясться, это ужасно приятно - поселиться со своей крошкой и заботиться друг о друге.   
\- Видал ты этого малого, Крис? - толкнул Эванса локтем Ники. – Так и грезит, что больше не будет сам себе штопать белье.   
\- Единственный аргумент в пользу женитьбы, брат, - серьезно кивнул Крис, прежде чем позволить себе короткое, но громкое «Ха!».   
\- Что, Эванс, тебя-то в Штатах еще ни одна крошка не захомутала?  
Крис нахмурился, припоминая темные локоны Минки, щекотавшие лицо, когда он мягко целовал ее висок или макушку. Или то, как она задыхалась от смеха, когда они отплясывали в танцевальном зале. На вокзале в день его отъезда на ней было удивительно хорошенькое белое платье в мелкий фиолетовый цветок. Минка выглядела достаточно печальной, чтобы ей это шло, и заскучавшей от слишком долгого ожидания.   
Пожалуй, Крис думал о ней не больше, чем она в ответ – за все время пара не написала друг другу ни единого письма. Если честно, это был первый раз, когда он о ней вспомнил с самого Парижа.   
О британских офицерах он и то думал чаще.   
\- Да нет, никого серьезного, - отмахнулся Крис. – Я бы не против когда-нибудь, конечно. Знаете, хорошую миссис, пару детишек. Но не во Франции, прости, Альберт. На родной земле все же лучше.   
\- Меня дома кроме ма ничего и не держит, - продолжил серьезно рассуждать Тодхантер, игнорируя подколки дурачащихся товарищей. – Я до войны не больно чем-то стоящим занимался, молоко развозил у нас в городке. Ма приглядывает за детишками у одной обеспеченной семьи. Она у меня по части ума, а какие письма пишет – точно книжки. Но думаю, ей уже давно хочется отдохнуть. А тут я могу работать в лавке у отца Коринн. Может, потом прикуплю земли.   
Граймс снова одобрительно кивнул, поправляя очки на переносице.   
\- Отличный план, Хант. Земля – это настоящая ценность.   
\- Ты из семьи фермеров что ли, Граймс? – спросил Альберт, поднимая воротник шинели от холодного ветра.   
\- Я? – удивленно показал на себя санитар и непонимающе похлопал глазами. Он был низкорослым юношей с круглым, румяным лицом, маленькими, по-девичьи пухлыми ручками и маленькими, круглыми очками. Одна лишь мысль о том, что он мог работать на поле, показалась Крису смехотворной. – О, совсем нет. Мой отец - пастырь в Чичестере*. Но это не значит, что я не могу разобрать, хорошая инвестиция – земляной участок или нет.   
\- Мой отец на нашей ферме держал лошадей, - сказал Ники. Он встал, широко расставив ноги, и сплюнул на дорогу. – Продали самых лучших кавалерии, когда началась война. Отец теперь или какую-нибудь больную старую клячу в плуг впрягает, или себя. Каждый урожай как испытание. И ради чего? Кавалерия уже никуда не годится, против артиллерии и пулеметов у них мало шансов. Лошади либо полегли давно, либо таскают на себе гаубицы, пулеметы да раненных. Бьюсь об заклад Хьюго – наш лучший жеребец – уже давно кормит червей.   
\- Сейчас это все устарело, дело за прогрессом, - кивнул Альберт. – Газ, минометы, аэропланы. Говорят, вон, хотят американскую эскадрилью сформировать.   
\- Американцы на французских самолетах, - присвистнул Крис, - вот тебе и тактический ход.   
\- По крайней мере, лучше, чем американец на французской кляче.   
\- Я бы еще раз всех лучших отцовских коней обменял на возможность вести бой в воздухе, - все больше распаляясь, замахал руками Ники. - Да что уж там, бог свидетель, просто пороху бы понюхать, а не прозябать здесь все время.   
\- Про порох это ты у Эванса спроси, - посоветовал Альберт. – Вот кто с порохом на короткой ноге.   
Ники заинтересованно склонил голову в сторону.   
\- Это как так?   
Тодхантер усмехнулся и похлопал Криса по плечу.  
\- Крис у нас пять лет трудился на Американскую Пороховую Компанию*. Даже начальником бригады побыл.  
Ники и Граймс медленно кивнули. По какой-то неясной Крису причине они выглядели впечатленными. Альберт приосанился, довольный, что не только Ники владеет информацией.  
\- На каком этапе? - спросил Граймс, с видом знатока подталкивая очки вверх по переносице. – На просейке?   
\- На растирочном станке, - неохотно ответил Крис и скрестил руки на груди. – Дробил бегунные лепешки перед пуском на прессование. Поначалу таскал вагонетку в мастерские.   
\- Это тебе не молоко развозить, - философски протянул Тодхантер, вынимая сигарету. Крис нахмурил брови.  
\- Это хорошая работа, да. И платят неплохо – не поспоришь. Но никакой особой любви к пороху во мне не проснулось. Помню, когда мы с братом были еще зеленые, и маме приходилось отлавливать нас, чтобы вымыть за ушами, там был взрыв на заводе. Хорошие парни тогда легли, мы-то их знали – город небольшой. А ведь мирное время… Так что… - он пожал плечами и махнул рукой, - твое дело, Ники, можешь отдавать хоть жеребцов, хоть все свое наследство, а я и пенни из кармана за порох не выложу.  
Пока Крис говорил, из церкви вышел Генри Фосс, и, заметив собравшуюся компанию, поспешил пересечь дорогу. Остановившись рядом с Крисом, он снял фуражку и сунул ее под локоть. Слушал Фосс внимательно, будто давно присоединился к разговору и понимал, о чем речь. Переложив табачную жвачку за другую щеку, он сплюнул себе под ноги.   
Ники присвистнул.   
\- Дикий ты человек, Эванс.   
\- Порох тебе, если понадобится, выдадут бесплатно, - вставил Фосс. – О любви на войне речь не идет.   
Парни бросали на него не слишком доброжелательные взгляды с момента его появления, но тот, казалось, этого не замечал.   
Генри вообще не пользовался популярностью среди сослуживцев, которые недолюбливали его либо за высокомерность, самоуверенность и излишнюю серьезность, либо за тот факт, что он никогда не слушал никого, кроме себя.   
Крис, если быть откровенным, разделял оба мнения.  
\- Знаешь, что я тут слышал, Фосс? – не понятно к чему начал Ники. Крис озадаченно взглянул на товарища. Тон у него был резким, хотя на лице застыла спокойная, дружелюбная маска. В его черных глазах мерцали искры веселья.   
Фосс посмотрел на него с холодным интересом, будто давал немое обещание выслушать, но еще не решил, стоит ли отвечать. После короткой паузы он уточнил:   
\- И что же?   
Ники широко улыбнулся, обнажая ровный ряд зубов.   
\- Что ты отказался везти с вокзала гуннов на прошлой неделе.   
Генри продолжил выжидающе смотреть на него. Когда оказалось, что продолжения истории не последует, его невыразительный, маленький рот скривился в скупой ответной улыбке.  
\- Я не слышу вопроса, - сказал он, наконец. И голос, и взгляд у него были строгими, и Крис еще раз вспомнил, как в первую встречу посчитал его похожим на учителя.   
\- Так это правда или нет? – нетерпеливо вклинился в разговор заинтересовавшийся Тодхантер.   
Фосс оставался спокойным. Из-за уха у него торчала сигарета, а волосы слегка запылились, но в целом он выглядел собранным и аккуратным, впрочем, как и всегда. Задумчиво помычав, он вытянул папиросу и задумчиво пососал бумажный кончик.  
\- Отчего же неправда?   
\- И чего их, по-твоему, скидывать прямо на станции штабелями, а там, как Бог рассудит? – продолжил Ники. - Так что ли?  
Крис следил за лицом шофера, ощущая, как напрягаются плечи, сжимаются кулаки. С самой первой их встречи на вокзале, он ожидал от Фосса неприятностей.   
\- Зачем вообще тащить их с поля? – выплюнул Генри. – Командование отправляет из окопов отказников*, чтобы они собирали раненых и снайперские пули своими телами – самим-то руки марать не хочется. А лучше бы вместо этого следили, чтобы гунны так и оставались там лежать.   
\- Военный закон, Фосс, - отозвался Граймс, хотя Крис видел, насколько ему некомфортно. Он весь порозовел, а над его верхней губой выступила влага. Граймс был санитаром в отделении для немецких солдат.  
Фосс повернулся к нему и всматривался в его лицо несколько секунд, прежде чем вернул сигарету на прежнее место за некрасиво оттопыренным ухом.   
\- Не знаю, как рассуждаешь ты, Граймс, на пару с нашими противниками, но я лучше получу поцелуй лягушачьего Бертье* прямо меж глаз, чем ласковую заботу Кайзеровских сестричек.   
Санитар сделал едва заметный шаг назад, тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Крис почувствовал рокочущее в животе раздражение. Если бы не Ники, вряд ли бы он отговорил себя от физического участия в дискуссии.   
\- Уверен, немцы уважительно отнесутся к твоему решению и при случае сократят твои страдания, - хмыкнул Ники, крепко хлопая Фосса по плечу. На мгновение стойкое лицо Генри болезненно скривилось. – Бедовый ты парень.   
Мимо них снова прогромыхал грузовик, прерывая разговор.   
Фосс, видимо, наконец, почувствовал, что атмосфера становится все более и более негостеприимной, и коротко кивнул на прощание, прежде чем удалиться. Как только он скрылся из виду, Граймс не выдержал, и громко, судорожно выдохнул, снимая очки. Его руки тряслись, пока он протирал стекла носовым платком. Головы он не поднимал.   
\- Ты как, Фред? – с сочувствием в голосе спросил Альберт.   
\- Я в полном порядке, - кивнул Граймс, хотя это был самый неубедительный ответ, который он мог им предложить. – Я в порядке. Просто пытаюсь понять, почему я настолько жалок, что никогда не могу сказать ничего наперекор этому Фоссу.   
\- Фосс – больной на голову ублюдок, что с ним связываться.   
\- И все же я должен быть сильнее.   
\- Нет абсолютно ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть мягким, - тихо сказал Ники. На него это было не похоже. В любой другой ситуации он ничего подобного бы не произнес, да и вряд ли кто из здешних парней действительно так думал.   
И все же, никогда Ники не нравился Крису так, как в этот самый момент.   
Граймс ничего не ответил, но, кажется, слова на него подействовали. Часть напряжения покинула его тело. Он надел очки и убрал аккуратно сложенный платок в карман. Потом повернулся к Крису.   
\- Это не первая ситуация с Фоссом и солдатами противника, - сообщил он. Видимо, кроме Эванса, этот факт был известен всем.   
\- Кстати, чем кончилась история в этот раз? – поинтересовался Альберт, докуривая сигарету и кидая ее под сапог.   
\- Три дня на гауптвахте. Правда, никак его это не меняет. Что толку-то! Они, кажется, только злобу в нем подкармливают.   
\- В прошлый раз Фосс крупно повздорил с капитаном Стэном на эту же тему, - продолжил Ники. - Тот вообще-то тихий парень, но видимо, нашего Генри не выдержат и святые.  
\- Готов поспорить, они и в церкви отсели друг от друга как можно дальше, - показал куда-то за плечо Криса Альберт.   
Крис обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить выходящего из церкви капитана Стэна. Тот сопровождал двух медсестер. Сестру Йоханссон Крис знал хорошо – они поладили еще с первой встречи, когда после выезда, та предложила ему перекусить пирогом в приемной. Лицо второй девушки тоже показалось ему смутно знакомым, и он переворошил воспоминания за последний месяц, прежде чем ее опознал.   
Он видел ее пару недель назад, уже после неудачного разговора с капитаном у Виллы Роз. У восточного крыла госпиталя на веранде были выставлены несколько плетеных столиков, и Стэн сидел за одним из них с накинутой поверх халата шинелью. Крис не мог с разделявшего их расстояния разглядеть выражение лица, но все его тело выражало крайнюю заинтересованность. Он сидел прямо, наклонившись всем туловищем к собеседнице и слегка откинув голову назад, показывая, что его внимание целиком принадлежит ей.   
Рядом с капитаном стояла сестра в голубой форме VAD, рассказывая о чем-то столь оживленно, что все ее тело двигалось в такт неровной мелодии ее слов. Кивала темноволосая головка в накрахмаленном чепце, подергивались плечи, покачивались из стороны в сторону пышные округлые бедра. Руки беспрестанно скручивали и раскручивали письмо, которое она иногда протягивала вперед – не для того, чтобы дать прочесть, а чтобы подчеркнуть правдивость своей истории. Капитан Стэн кивал тому, что она говорила, и изредка вставлял несколько фраз, казалось, не менее оживленный происходящим.   
Крис тогда попытался представить, что за письмо они могли обсуждать с подобным энтузиазмом, но, не придумав ничего путного, отвернулся и направился в госпиталь в поисках старшей сестры. Ему нужно было забрать отбывающих пациентов, чтобы отвезти их в порт Гавра. Когда он вышел спустя четверть часа, ни капитана, ни сестры уже не было.   
В течение нескольких последующих недель это был единственный раз, когда Крис видел Стэна. Он даже успел ненадолго уверовать, что они действительно смогут избежать частых встреч. Пожалуй, из-за этого небогатого на события отрезка времени, сейчас, когда капитан вдруг попался ему на глаза, все Крисово внимание сосредоточилось на нем.   
\- Разве капитан посещает службу? – в полголоса задал вопрос Тодхантер, пока троица, за которой они все наблюдали, не подошла достаточно близко.   
\- Никогда раньше его здесь не видел, - покачал головой Ники. – Я думал он в англиканской. Хотя, капитан ведь даже не из Англии. Кто он, кстати, по национальности? А, да неважно… Может, пошел из-за мисс Этвилл? Их теперь часто видят вместе.  
Альберт пожал плечами.   
\- Всем нравится сестричка Этвилл, видимо, даже таким как Стэн.   
Из-за облаков на мгновение выглянуло солнце, тут же нагревая плечи и затылки. Крис чувствовал себя особенно живым, и, что странно, раздражение, проснувшееся в нем от разговора с Фоссом, только усилилось после слов Альберта и Ники.   
У девушки VAD – мисс Этвилл – не было абсолютно ничего общего с Минкой, но почему-то выражение ее лица напомнило Крису их прощание на вокзале. Сестра выглядела достаточно одухотворенной, чтобы ей это шло, и заскучавшей на затянувшейся службе.  
Мисс Йоханссон шла чуть позади и сдержано, почти снисходительно смеялась над рассказом капитана, аккуратно поджимая губы. Ее красиво уложенные светлые волосы ярко сияли в лучах солнца.   
\- Добрый день, Ники, - радостно воскликнула мисс Этвилл, поравнявшись с их компанией. – Альберт, Фред, - кивнула она двух другим юношам. Крис удивленно наблюдал, как она крепко, по-мужски пожимает их руки и называет по именам, точно в ее обособленном мире этикета не существовало. Покончив с приветствиями, она повернулась к нему. – Не думаю, что мы встречались раньше. Хейли Этвилл.   
\- Крис Эванс, - представился он, неуверенно протягивая руку для пожатия. Цепкие пальчики тут же сомкнулись на его ладони.   
В этот момент он беспомощно перевел взгляд на стоявшую рядом с мисс Этвилл Скарлетт. Та явно заметила его неловкость, но не собиралась приходить на помощь. Потом он взглянул на капитана, которому ситуация казалась как минимум забавной. Его растрепавшиеся темные волосы лежали мягкими, спутанными волнами и спадали на высокий лоб, а на щеках горел здоровый румянец. Он выглядел отдохнувшим и куда менее напряженным, чем в последнюю их встречу. Даже в уголках его синих глаз проступили смешливые морщинки. Крис жадно скользнул взглядом по ярким губам, сложившимся в загадочную, игривую улыбку.   
Что ж, если капитану Стэну доставлял столько удовольствия его дискомфорт, он был готов попадать в подобные ситуации вдвое чаще.   
Что бы ни означала эта мысль.   
Все они перездоровались друг с другом, задав между делом пару пустых повседневных вопросов вроде: «Море-то сегодня злится, не правда ли?», «Вам понравилась служба? По-моему, очень славно, очень славно», «Читали о наступлении? Может быть, в этот раз…».  
Мисс Этвилл выступила чуть вперед, снова оставляя Скарлетт и капитана позади, и заговорчески нагнулась к собеседникам.   
\- Какое совпадение, я как раз собиралась с вами поговорить, - она оглядела их компанию, будто хотела удостовериться, что никто не посмеет высказать возражение. – Со всеми вами.   
\- Только скажите, что нужно делать, сестра Этвилл, - шутливо стукнул каблуками Альберт и вытянулся в солдатскую стойку, заставляя ее рассмеяться.   
\- На этой неделе ирландцы возвращаются на фронт. Чудесные ребята! Ужасно грустно так быстро с ними прощаться! Хотя вы, конечно, и минутки, наверное, не нашли, чтобы с ними поговорить.   
\- Прошу прощения, мисс Этвилл, - абсолютно искренне извинился Граймс, не замечая, что над ними подшучивают. Он потупил глаза, глядя себе под ноги. Боялся он мисс Этвилл не меньше, чем Генри Фосса.   
\- Уже ничего не исправишь, - махнула она рукой, не придавая никакого значения Фреду и его раскаянию. – Так вот, что у нас с этой неделей. На прощание сержант Фьюзилли и капрал Бреннан собираются сыграть друг против друга в футбол. Матч Англии против Ирландии - настоящее историческое событие. Только вот капралу Бреннану не хватает одного игрока в команду. Мы говорили об этом вчера, и я сразу подумала о вас.  
\- Увы, но честь и не позволяет мне играть за команду ирландцев, мисс, - склонил голову Ники в наигранно-почтительном отказе.   
\- Я и не сомневалась, что услышу ваше «нет», Ники. Вы никогда не соглашаетесь выполнить мои просьбы, только упрямитесь и упрямитесь.   
\- Может быть, в следующий раз, сестра.   
\- Одни обещания! - цокнула языком девушка. – Что вы, Альберт?   
Альберт покачал головой. Он снял свою фуражку и провел ладонью по коротким светлым волосам. Потом постучал кулаком по груди.   
\- Не с моим пороком сердца, мисс Этвилл. Не берите грех на душу. Есть причины, почему я пошел в водители, а не попытался пробраться в окопы.   
\- Господи ты боже, - воскликнула недовольно сестра. Мисс Йоханссон загадочно улыбнулась, глядя на них.   
\- Возьмите Эванса, - Альберт хлопнул Криса по плечу и чуть подтолкнул вперед. – У него есть ирландские корни и отменное здоровье. Ни одной уважительной причины, чтобы отказаться.   
Мисс Этвилл оценивающе оглядела его с ног до головы, будто он новый наряд в магазине или экспонат в музее, и даже протянула руку вперед, чтобы коснуться его груди. Впрочем, вовремя опомнившись, отдернула ладонь, спрятав ее за передником. Смущение шло ей так же, как и одухотворенность, хотя она забыла о нем во имя продолжения разговора.   
\- Так что? – обратилась она к Крису. - Окажете нам с сержантом Фьюзилли любезность?   
Крис посмотрел на своих довольных товарищей, на совершенно не впечатленную Скарлетт, занятую какими-то своими мыслями, и на капитана Стэна, все еще следящего за происходящим с игривой улыбкой на лице. Крис засмотрелся – у него была удивительно славная пара глаз, красивого, серо-голубого цвета.   
Что ж, причин отказывать у него не было. Он отдал шутливо честь мисс Этвилл и подмигнул.  
\- Сочту за честь, раз мои товарищи слишком скучны и ленивы, чтобы принять участие в сотворении истории.   
Раздался недовольный стон, пара локтей пихнула его в спину. Мисс Этвилл выглядела ужасно довольной, что он ей подыграл.   
Когда они всей компанией направились в сторону госпиталя – под предводительством сестры Этвилл, конечно - Крис догнал капитана Стэна, оставшегося в одиночестве, и зашагал с ним в такт. Тот заметил, но никак не прокомментировал новую компанию. Достал из нагрудного кармана портсигар. Повертел в руке. Снова убрал его прочь.   
Крис бросил взгляд на рокочущий, мрачный Ла-Манш, появившийся вдали, как только они завернули за угол, а потом обратился к Стэну.   
\- Вы будете участвовать в матче, капитан? – подчеркнуто дружелюбно спросил он.  
Капитан выглядел довольным и удивительно спокойным, точно недавно получил хорошую новость. Даже Крис со своими способностями портить ему настроение, не сумел стереть тихую улыбку с его лица.   
Стэн только посмотрел на него сконфуженно, будто ожидал любого вопроса кроме этого.   
\- Нет, не буду, - ответил, наконец, он мягким, звонким голосом. - Когда в детстве мои сверстники играли в футбол, мама мучила меня фортепианными уроками. Со мной любая команда обречена на провал.   
Потом он рассмеялся собственным воспоминаниям, покачал головой и уже целенаправленно полез в карман за портсигаром. Крис не нашелся, что сказать. Пожалуй, это было первое, что он узнал о капитане Себастиане Стэне от него самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Лена Эшвелл - британская актриса  
> 2) Чичестер - город в английском графстве Западный Суссекс, на реке Лавант  
> 3) Американская Пороховая Компания - компания, владевшая пороховым заводом в Массачусетсе, который находился на территории городов Эктон, Конкорд, Мэйнард и Садбери  
> 4) Отказники совести - человек, который считает аморальным убийство людей на войне и отказывается от военной службы по этическим или религиозным соображениям  
> 5) Бертье - винтовка Бертье


	10. Chapter 10

_…Доминик возмущен и, готов поспорить, немного заинтригован твоими взглядами на жизнь, моя дорогая. Мы провели вчера невыносимо долгий вечер в Пабе (я уже рассказывал, как мы пытаемся назвать здесь каждый закуток, лишь бы не забыть, что такое цивилизация), и мы, среди других сугубо джентльменских тем, обсуждали тебя и твои убеждения. Конечно, он слышал о вас и много читал в газетах, но все же Д. признался, что никогда не имел чести быть знакомым с твоими сестрами по духу и делу. Я же поведал ему о твоем знакомстве с Мэри Денчли и ее идеями, и в какой ужас ты ввела меня в тот беспокойный лондонский вечер своим пересказом вашего диалога. Д. пытался убедить меня в вашей неправоте, и его аргументы не были лишены смысла, но, милый друг, поверь моим словам, что я готов целовать твои руки каждый раз, когда ты не сдаешься под натиском этих устаревших «доводов»._  
Буду откровенен, я рад, что Д. вновь вернулся в хорошее расположение духа, ведь мы привыкли к тому, что монотонность французских дней становится куда терпимее и даже веселее в его присутствии – несколько недель до этого он избегал компании товарищей, погруженный в размышления и неясную тоску, и написал целую пачку писем семье. Что бы там ни случилось, подробности остались нераскрытыми, но пару дней назад пришел ответ, и Доминик уверил меня, что все разрешилось наилучшим образом.  
Вчера дождь все же застиг нас на посту – в последнее время дождь идет практически каждый день, затяжной и по-зимнему холодный. Знаешь, о чем я вспомнил, глядя на его острые стрелы, впивающиеся в землю? Старый добрый Блэкпул. Если быть точным, то лето после твоего четырнадцатилетия. Если ты все еще не припоминаешь, о чем я тебе здесь толкую, твоя матушка тогда осталась пить чай на веранде с четой Холлоуэй, а мы побежали на пляж смотреть на Панча и Джуди. На тебе был нелепый серо-синий плащ с капюшоном, который ты продолжала называть «как у взрослой дамы». Думаю, он действительно был символом того, что я потерял своего «неутомимого товарища по играм»… Он вызывал у меня вспышки слепой ненависти: на тебя засматривались мальчишки на пляже, а я только и хотел, что воплотить свой коварный план в жизнь и сбить веткой котелок с головы угрюмого мистера Барнаби.   
Стыдно признаться, но когда начался дождь и твой плащ, промокший до нитки, вынудил нас вернуться домой, все во мне ликовало. Ты была похожа на мышонка и чуть не поколотила меня за подколки, но, по крайней мере, на время забыла всю эту, как я называл ее тогда, «несусветную чушь про взрослую даму».   
Сейчас я бы многое отдал, чтобы оказаться на пляже Блэкпула и хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на Панча и Джуди, Хеллс-Беллс. И я даже разрешил бы тебе надеть тот ужасный серо-голубой плащ.   
Видишь, каким сентиментальным делают меня усталость, легкая простуда и эти невыносимые французские поля. Но не меня одного! Доминик рассказал мне вчера презабавнейшую историю, как он сбежал с другом с приема, устроенного его матерью, ради партии в конкерсы. «Представь себе, мы в костюмах-тройках и на корточках ползаем среди кустов да деревьев в Риджентс-парк в поисках конских каштанов», – начал он. Я удивился, потому что ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было: я мальчишкой только и мечтал, что улизнуть с вечеров в нашем доме. Помнишь, какими скучными они были? Так я Доминику и сказал и поинтересовался, не досталось ли ему ремнем от отца по возвращении. Он прыснул со смеху: «Мне тогда было уже за двадцать, я полгода как окончил университет и еле держался на ногах от выпитого шампанского. Мой друг спьяну вместо каштанов набрал в платок камней, и когда я его, наконец, нашел, тот спал у большого бука рядом с фонтаном, обняв сверток, точно хорошенькую девицу. И знаешь что, в одном из его ботинок недоставало шнурка! Бедолага, он всегда страдал больше всех из-за моих выходок, но до чего славный парень!».   
Тебе всегда нравились такие истории, в которых джентльмены предстают не лучшим образом, Хейли. Уверен, ты припомнишь вот эту Доминику, если мне все же удастся вас когда-нибудь познакомить.   
Что насчет того совета, которого ты просила в прошлом письме…  
  
Себастиан поспешно отвел глаза, чувствуя, что читать дальше будет неуважением к мисс Этвилл, даже если она сама вручила ему письмо. Он взглянул украдкой из-за колонны, отделявшей неф собора, в котором он притаился, от наоса* с длинными рядами скамей. Солдаты и медсестры, и даже несколько местных жителей, следили за проповедью с безмолвной покорностью. В ясном утреннем свете, падающем из высоких окон, казалось, что они вовсе не нуждаются в облегчении тягот, о котором они молились. Сидевшие в одном из последних рядов мисс Йоханссон и мисс Этвилл выглядели умиротворенными, совсем юными и полными ослепительно-яркой жизни.   
Себастиан выбрался из своего укромного закутка и направился в их сторону, стараясь оставаться в тени нефа, чтобы не мешать другим прихожанам. Как только он занял свое прежнее место рядом с мисс Этвилл, ловкая ручка выхватила у него сложенный лист и поспешно сунула его в карман платья. Такая проворность не была следствием того, что ее обладательница не хотела отвлекаться от службы – сестра сидела, подперев подбородок кулачком, и время от времени прятала в ладони скучающие зевки – а скорее попыткой избежать ненужных взглядов. Женщины, в конце концов, всегда оставались женщинами и редко отказывали себе в удовольствии посплетничать.   
От холодного воздуха, стоявшего в церкви, кончик носа мисс Этвилл забавно покраснел. Себастиан посчитал это ужасно занимательным и посвятил ему все свое внимание вплоть до конца службы, несмотря на опережающие и обгоняющие друг друга мысли, без устали вертевшиеся в голове.   
Как рано он вернул письмо! Его пальцы сцепились в замок, превозмогая острое желание снова заполучить заветный лист бумаги. Он мог почти дословно воспроизвести абзац за абзацем, но ему хотелось еще раз воочию убедиться, что все это не было плодом его воображения или сладким самообманом. Вот имя Доминика, вот его беспокойства, вот его шутки. Вот его история, в которой есть Себастиан, даже если таинственный друг – герой «презабавной истории» – оставался на бумаге безымянным. Для любого другого это были ничего не значащие строчки, написанные лишь с одной целью: рассмешить юную девушку, любящую истории об опростоволосившихся джентльменах, но в нем они оживляли воспоминания, которые он так бережно хранил как можно дальше от сердца.   
Погода в ту ночь не слишком отличалась от той, что стояла в последние дни в Этрете. Кажется, это тоже было в ноябре. Да, да, теперь Себастиан был уверен, ведь прием был в честь дня рождения миссис Купер, а он тогда купил ей томик «Миддлмарча», за которым накануне пришлось охотиться по всему Лондону. Пока он преподносил подарок, Доминик смотрел на него с немой гордостью с другого конца гостиной, и когда их глаза встретились, тот одобрительно приподнял бокал.  
– Мне радостно видеть вашу улыбку, капитан Стэн, – заметила мисс Йоханссон, когда они вышли из холодной торжественности церкви на ветреную оживленную улицу. Себастиан взглянул на свою спутницу краешком глаза.   
– Я получил письменное подтверждение, что мой друг в добром здравии, – ответил он уклончиво. – Так что сегодня – хороший день.   
Мисс Йоханссон качнула головой. Ее взгляд был понимающим и теплым, а в уголках губ обозначилась мягкая, снисходительная улыбка.  
– Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь видела вас настолько воодушевленным. Если это все, что требуется, чтобы вы, наконец, искренне улыбнулись, тогда вам нужно было проговориться намного раньше. Я бы лично написала письмо в 18-ый дивизион. Вам идет, капитан Стэн, оставляйте хоть иногда свой угрюмый вид в операционной.   
Ни в голосе, ни в выражении мисс Йоханссон по-прежнему не было ни капли кокетства, но все же Себастиан смутился, склонив голову в знак согласия. Он умел нравиться людям в своем окружении, но это не значило, что ему часто приходилось быть объектом заботы тех, кто действительно имел это в виду. А сестра Йоханссон, насколько ему было известно, не разбрасывалась словами на ветер.   
– Посмотрите, разве это не Ники там стоит? А это кто, Альберт и Фредди? И еще какой-то шофер… – прервала размышления Себастиана сестра Этвилл. Она указывала на другую сторону улицы, где, действительно, стоял Ники в компании других знакомых им мужчин. – Давайте с ними поздороваемся. Я как раз вспомнила, что обещала капралу Бренанну спросить насчет футбольного матча. Как думаете, у меня получится кого-нибудь уговорить? Они так любят строить из себя упрямых баранов…  
Договаривая, она уже торопливо спускалась по ступеням, придерживая подол юбки и стуча крепкими каблучками. Сестре Йоханссон и Себастиану оставалось лишь переглянуться и последовать за ней.   
«Мисс Этвилл – одна из тех девушек, что, несомненно, пришлись бы Доминику по вкусу», – подумал Себастиан, наблюдая, как она берет разговор целиком в свои руки. Наверное, Джеймс Д’Арси мог неплохо судить о характерах, раз совсем не скрывал свое желание познакомить их друг с другом. Себастиан представил ее в четырнадцать, в новеньком серо-голубом плаще, бегущую по пляжу морского курорта: ее глаза, пожалуй, блестели еще ярче, чем сейчас, а на мягких щечках горел яркий румянец от хлесткого ветра. В отличие от Себастиана, в ней было очень мало затаенной неуверенности в себе. Ее вера в собственную привлекательность и абсолютное нежелание уступать мужчине не могли не вызвать интерес. Стоило хотя бы беглым взглядом обвести собеседников мисс Этвилл, чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться.

Именно поэтому Себастиан ни на секунду не удивился, когда ей все же удалось найти жертву для футбольного матча, и он был еще менее удивлен, услышав, что этим человеком будет Эванс. Он напоминал человека, легко покоряющегося красивой женской улыбке и чуть более своевольному характеру, чем у простушек «Джуди» и «Сьюзи», наполняющих улицы Нью-Йорка и Лос-Анджелеса. Мисс Этвилл могла в полной мере похвастаться и тем, и другим. От его внимания не ускользнуло, каким ошарашенным выглядел Эванс при знакомстве со знаменитой красавицей из VAD. Впрочем, шок быстро сменился очарованными взглядами, то и дело соскальзывающими на самого Себастиана, видимо, когда шофер пытался найти в нем понимание и сочувствие.   
О, Себастиан понимал, с каким восторгом встречают солдаты появление в их жизни пышногрудого ангела, способного к тому же подогреть влечение дьявольски остроумной шуткой. Страсть не была ему незнакома, как и одиночество, превращающее первое хорошенькое личико в идеал. И если он сам предпочитал вместо мягких форм крепкое мужское тело, что ж, в данном случае это можно было назвать незначительной деталью.  
– Очень сложно не попасть под очарование сестры Этвилл, – чуть позже сказал он шагающему рядом Эвансу, и с удивлением отметил, что и сам думает о ней с непривычной теплотой.  
Себастиан кивнул на воркующую с Тодхантером девушку и ловко раскурил папиросу. Дым прокатился горечью по языку, оставляя неприятный привкус плохого табака. Эванс растерянно взмахнул светлыми ресницами. Кажется, он никак не мог догадаться, что его внезапное увлечение уже раскрыли. Себастиан добродушно хмыкнул и покачал головой, ведомый сентиментальностью, проснувшейся в нем после прочтения письма.  
– Пожалуй, только она обладает достаточным количеством женских чар, чтобы затащить меня в церковь, – продолжил он. – И хорошей порцией наглости, конечно.  
– Вы не верующий, – заметил Эванс, почему-то игнорируя упоминание мисс Этвилл. Теперь он пытливо смотрел на Себастиана, точно не хотел пропустить ни единого его слова.  
– Нет. Мама, конечно, хотела сделать меня хорошим католиком, но, к сожалению, у нее ничего не вышло.  
– Возможно, неподходящие методы?  
– Возможно, - передразнил шофера Себастиан, закладывая руку в карман, - мы с католическим институтом просто не способны согласиться в ряде вопросов.  
– Например? – поинтересовался Эванс.  
– Например, что я считаю абсолютно неприемлемым позволять младшему по званию копаться в своих грязных тайнах.  
Эванс хмыкнул.  
– А церковь считает иначе?  
– Я бы не удивился. В конце концов, они всех хотят свернуть в бараний рог и вытащить все потаенное на поверхность.  
– Ваши тайны такие уж грязные?  
Себастиан скованно пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, давая собеседнику понять, что об этом разговаривать он не намерен.  
– Одну, к сожалению, я уже раскрыл, – подыграл ему Эванс, – ваше детство состояло из музыки и церкви.  
Себастиан усмехнулся неожиданно для самого себя. Шофер лукаво прищурился, не отводя взгляда и не пытаясь спрятать самодовольную улыбку.  
– И не забудьте музыку в церкви. Главный кошмар десятилетнего меня, – Себастиан задумался, и добавил чуть менее радостно, с ноткой меланхолии в голосе. – Боюсь, я оправдал мало ее ожиданий.  
На лице Эванса мелькнула странная эмоция, но и в этот раз ему удалось проглотить просящиеся наружу вопросы. Он чиркнул спичкой, поджигая собственную сигарету. Его полные губы обветрились и выглядели воспаленными, сухими, болезненно яркими. Шофер выпустил струю дыма и некрасиво зевнул.  
– Не ожидала, что вы будете резать людей, а, капитан?  
Себастиан улыбнулся варварскому определению и покачал головой. «Вот уж точно», – подумал он. Хотя из всех новостей эта, пожалуй, вызвала у нее наименьшую мигрень.  
– Капитан, – раздался позади них неуверенный голос. Себастиан обернулся как раз, когда Граймс оказался рядом с ним. Тот шмыгнул и потер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Ему приходилось перебирать ногами изо всех сил, чтобы поспеть за двумя мужчинами куда выше него.  
– Да, Фред?  
– Я слышал вы с утра спрашивали не идут ли сегодня автомобили в Гавр. Там через полчаса грузовик пойдет за почтой, я еду с ними по поручению подполковника Йелланда. Уверен, они бы и вас прихватили, если бы вы пошли со мной. За рулем Гудвин, не тот который Брайс, а Том…помните Тома? Славный малый! Мы с ним были в одном классе, ну, до войны…  
Он осекся, смутившись. Обыкновенно из него и слова было не вытянуть, но когда Фред по какой-то причине нервничал, то начинал бормотать все, что только приходило ему в голову.  
Себастиан благодарно кивнул, сжав его плечо рукой.  
– Слушай, это меня спасет, если твой однокашник возьмется меня подкинуть, - поспешил уверить он. К тому же это было правдой. – Только мне нужно зайти в канцелярию. Где мне вас потом найти?  
Лицо Граймса просветлело, будто он был действительно искренне счастлив, что смог оказать помощь. У него были зеленые ласковые глаза и детская улыбка, свидетельствующая о его глубокой природной мягкости.  
– Я перехвачу грузовик у гаражей, – сообщил Фред и свернул налево. Он махнул рукой, продолжая идти спиной вперед. – Встретимся там через двадцать минут!  
Эванс хмыкнул, пробормотав что-то невнятное себе под нос.  
В канцелярии пахло старым деревом и мутной жижей, которую они обычно заваривали вместо чая. За столом крючился над бумагами костлявый солдат с черными кучерявыми волосами и кустистыми бровями, хмуро сведенными над переносицей. Он жевал табак, щелкая челюстью. Появление Себастиана вызвало у него приступ активной деятельности, причем любой, кроме исполнения просьбы капитана. Обычная формальность заняла у него не меньше получаса, и Себастиан проклял его всеми возможными словами, пока бежал в сторону гаражей.  
На его счастье, Граймс сумел задержать отправление грузовика, несмотря на недовольство своего однокашника, который показался Себастиану скорее недалеким и заносчивым, чем «славным малым».  
Автомобиль выкатил из города и поехал по разъезженной ухабистой дороге среди рыжевато-бурых полей и невысоких холмов по левую сторону. Небо уже успело укрыться белым полотном низких облаков, на котором там и здесь темнели рваные тучи. По обе стороны то и дело появлялись очертания бордовых крыш или колоколен церквушек. Навстречу им попались несколько тарахтящих автомобилей и трухлявая повозка, запряженная больной, искусанной и исхудавшей лошадью. Шум двигателя заглушал цокот ее старых копыт.  
Себастиан переломил последнюю сигарету и отдал половину Фреду, который в свою очередь просунул ее через окошко водителю. Гудвин рассказывал Граймсу о каких-то известных им обоим людях из родного города, с легкостью перекрикивая рокот и лязганье мотора.  
– А ты помнишь Мэл, Фредди? – пробасил он из своей кабины.  
– Какую Мэл?  
– Ну, Мэл, – по-идиотски повторил Том, будто со второго раз все должно было стать понятно. Не получив ожидаемого результата, он чертыхнулся и сплюнул в боковое окно. – Мэлани Бленкхорн, она жила на Кингшэм Авеню с кучей братьев и сестер. Такая…долговязая, у нее еще были эти…веснушки по всему лицу, как будто ее чем-то рыжим вымазали. А…она еще заступалась за тебя перед своим братом, Гербертом, когда тот собирался всыпать тебе за свои штаны…  
– Я был не причем! – возмутился Фред, краснея как маковый цвет.  
– Да понятно, это же я сделал, – Том мерзко гоготнул. – Ну, так ты вспомнил Мэл?  
– Да вроде. Она носила эти странные платья…  
– Точно! И грудь навыкат так глаза и слепит…  
– Я совсем не это имел в виду, – уверил Себастиана Фред, глядя испуганными круглыми глазами. – Так что там Мэл?  
– А! Мэл родила мне отпрыска с месяц назад. Ох уж эти женщины, никогда не могут найти время получше… Вот ни к черту мне сейчас еще один рыжий поросенок!  
Фред потупился и сконфуженно поморгал.  
– А ты разве на Розамонде не женился? – спросил он, повернувшись к кабине.  
– Понятное дело, женился. Это же Рози, парень, такую девицу еще поискать.  
Себастиану стало жалко Граймса, который, видимо, совсем не мог растолковать, что к чему. Они не так часто сталкивались, чтобы Себастиан мог с уверенностью сказать, откуда в нем столько наивности, и почему война до сих пор не сжала эту наивность в своем стальном кулаке и не превратила в пыль.  
– Главное, чтобы Мэл теперь не разболтала все это дело Розамонде. Хотя некоторые женщины умеют держать язык за зубами, знаешь. Не откроет рот – никому из нас жизнь не попортит.  
Себастиан фыркнул, окончательно утвердившись в своем впечатлении о Гудвине. И почему Фред всегда околачивался рядом с самыми отчаянными дурнями? Да и Ники – тот еще типаж, а ведь они с Граймсом не разлей вода…  
Дождь тихо зашуршал по брезентовому навесу грузовика. Гудвин чертыхнулся, высовываясь из кабины, чтобы взглянуть на небо. Дорога, уходящая из-под их колес, пропитывалась влагой и окрашивалась в сочный терракотовый цвет. Фред неловко подтянул ноги под себя и теперь задумчиво следил за пейзажем, положив щеку на колено. 

И вдруг среди этой крепко пахнущей мокрой землей и травой, неторопливой, пасмурной сцены, в голове у Себастиана зазвучало: «Не рассказала». Он думал о веснушчатой Мэл и восхитительной Рози, которых по какой-то нелепой причине сумел заполучить такой увалень, как Том Гудвин, когда перед его глазами возникли строчки из утреннего письма.  
Бедолага, он всегда страдал больше всех из-за моих выходок, но до чего славный парень!  
Это вам не «славный малый» Фреда Граймса. Себастиану захотелось выругаться. Не мог же Доминик рассказывать о нем Д’Арси с такой нежностью, если ему стало известно… Нет, нет, конечно, нет. И что же? Значит, она ему не рассказала, несмотря на свои угрозы?  
Не рассказала.  
«Некоторые женщины умеют держать язык за зубами, знаешь», – ехидно повторило его сознание басистым голосом Тома Гудвина.  
Себастиан уставился на бисер влаги, висевшей на бахроме закинутого на крышу брезентового клапана. Время от времени на очередной ухабе капля срывалась, смешиваясь с дождем. Его охватили волнение и восторг, такие сильные, что казалось, его вот-вот стошнит. Значит, Доминику ничего не известно. Если так, то Себастиану не нужны больше ни оправдания, ни объяснения, которые громоздились в его сознании с того самого дня. Но если она все еще собиралась все раскрыть, если она не оставила эту идею, то когда наступит этот момент? Его пробирала дрожь при одной мысли, что все еще не свершено. Что этот кошмар еще не позади, даже если он не будет его свидетелем.  
Но, по крайней мере, один факт принес ему долгожданный покой: его «грязные тайны» оставались пока при нем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Неф - вытянутая часть церкви, ограниченная с одной или с обеих продольных сторон рядом колонн или столбов, отделяющих его от соседних нефов


	11. Chapter 11

Себастиан ловко соскочил с кузова, не успели они до конца остановиться. Он отряхнул штанины, дернул вниз задравшуюся левую, потом потянулся во все стороны и лениво зевнул. Фред обошел грузовик, чтобы пожать руку товарищу. Тот отмахнулся от благодарности и выкрутил руль, объезжая припаркованный у площади форд. Такие обычно снимали медсестры, чтобы проехаться по окрестностям или съездить в Гавр за какой-нибудь женской мелочевкой. Ненадежная черная букашка.   
Двое мужчин зашагали в сторону лавок. Дождь сделал паузу и сменился на неприятную морось, холодившую тело. В правом ботинке Себастиана уныло захлюпало. Он так стремительно покинул Париж, что напрочь забыл о своем желании купить замену прохудившимся сапогам, и вот, наконец, два месяца спустя нашел время выбраться в город за обновкой.   
Граймс после непривычной разговорчивости в грузовике вернулся к своей молчаливой натуре.  
Свою задачу Себастиан выполнил довольно быстро, но составил компанию Фреду, от лавки к лавке сверяющемуся со списком, выданным ему полковником Йелландом. Тот аккуратно отмечал каждый выполненный пункт карандашом, предварительно смочив острие грифеля слюной.   
Граймс был узкоплечим миниатюрным юношей с маленькими ручками и еле доставал Себастиану до подбородка. Как он должен был дотащить на себе весь доверенный груз, для Себастиана оставалось загадкой.   
Покончив с делами, они зашли в столовую ХАМЛ*, чтобы дождаться грузовик Гудвина и выпить по кружке дрянного кофе или горячего шоколада. В зале стоял мерный гул голосов, трещала и шипела печка в дальнем углу, бряцала посуды. Пахло мокрыми тряпками и готовящейся едой.   
Они уселись за деревянный столик, на поверхности которого остались круги от грязных стаканов и тарелок да какие-то желтоватые разводы. Себастиан воспользовался ситуацией и сменил сапоги на новые, на размер больше, чем нужно, но зато целые и сухие. Старые он завернул в мятую коричневую бумагу, оставшуюся от покупки. Пальцы на правой ноге онемели от холода.   
Светлая, вьющаяся челка Фреда потемнела от дождевой воды и прилипла ко лбу. На его круглых щеках там и здесь проступили некрасивые красные пятна. Он отпил из жестяной кружки горячую темную жижу и почмокал губами, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного вяжущего ощущения во рту.   
Наверное, заметно было, что Себастиану некомфортно в тишине, потому что Граймс прочистил горло и неловко предложил завязку разговора:   
– Мой старший брат в Христианской Ассоциации, – он склонил голову в сторону христианского юноши, с угрюмым видом разливающего шоколад по кружкам. – В Болони. Тот парень напомнил мне его. У Рональда всегда похожее выражение лица, с самого детства.   
Себастиан улыбнулся, пытаясь представить угрюмого Фреда, но на пару лет старше. Картина вырисовывалась забавная.   
– Почему ты не пошел в Христианскую Ассоциацию? – искренне поинтересовался он.  
Фред опустил взгляд на столешницу.   
– Я был добровольцем, пытался записаться в пехоту, – неловко признался Граймс. Себастиан удивленно распахнул глаза и нахмурил брови. Фред взглянул на него мимоходом. – О, я знаю, что это была глупая идея. Знаете, я ведь упал в обморок, когда впервые увидел ампутацию у раненого с гангреной. Сестра так смеялась.   
– Что ж, – сдерживая собственную усмешку произнес Себастиан, разводя руки. – Могу сказать, что это определенно… не вид на океан. Приятного мало.   
Фред благодарно кивнул.   
– В пехоту меня, конечно, не взяли, – продолжил Граймс, поправляя на переносице аккуратные круглые очки. – Сказали, что с моим зрением запишут только в санитарный отряд. Я тогда был готов ухватиться за любую возможность. Да и мой отец был доволен, узнав, что я не угожу под снаряд, не наткнусь на вражеский штык и сам этим штыком никого не проткну, – Фред подумал и добавил для пояснения: – Он пастырь, у него абсолютно другое отношение к войне.   
Себастиан внимательно выслушал его, отпил шоколад и, наконец, признался:   
– Я не хочу обидеть тебя, Фред, но я не думаю, что из тебя бы получился хороший солдат.   
Граймс дружелюбно улыбнулся ему.   
– Да, я знаю, – он поддел вытянувшуюся нитку на рукаве и, намотав на палец, попытался ее перекусить. Не справившись, Фред недовольно поглядел на нее и со вздохом оставил в покое. – Я не мой отец, но, кажется, я тоже абсолютно не создан для фронта. Я делаю свое дело здесь. Этого должно быть достаточно, как думаете, капитан?   
– Думаю, да.   
Фред недовольно сморщил лоб и хлюпнул носом.   
– Единственное, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы Ники перестал прозябать здесь из-за меня. Но он упрямится. «Какая тебе польза от того, что я уеду?», – спрашивает он, когда я завожу разговор. «Мы же решили держаться вместе». Но я же вижу, что ему-то сидеть на месте совсем не хочется. В конце концов, он либо сопьется в кабачке, либо угодит в карцер за какое-нибудь безобразие.   
– Он хочет попасть на фронт? – присвистнул от удивления Себастиан, хотя, если задуматься, слышать такое о Ники было не так уж и странно.   
Фред кивнул.   
– В авиацию. Он грезит авиацией с тех пор, как услышал о формировании новых эскадрилий. Но пока я здесь, он не попросит о переводе.   
Он отвернулся к окну, где в пасмурной дымке слышался монотонный перебой дождя, вытирая нос вынутым из-за пазухи белоснежным платком. Себастиан больше не стал задавать вопросов. В глубине комнаты кашевар начал спорить надоедливым, плаксивым голосом с христианским юношей, разливавшем напитки. Запахло горелым. Допив шоколад, они одновременно встали и вышли из столовой.   
Оказавшись на улице, Себастиан кивнул на дверь в том же Христианском центре, но ниже по улице.   
– Я хочу зайти в лавку, расспросить про книги. Можешь подождать меня здесь, если не хочешь идти со мной. Через сколько нас будет ожидать твой товарищ?   
Граймс переложил ношу в одну руку и посмотрел на часы.   
– Еще двадцать две минуты, - он поозирался по сторонам. - Я пойду с вами.   
– Хорошо.   
Себастиан отворил дверь в маленькое полутемное помещение. За прилавком стоял скучающий христианский юноша со вздернутым носом и сонными, тусклыми глазами. Полки были полупустыми.   
– Чем помочь, братец? – задал тот вопрос Себастиану, тяжело опираясь на столешницу.   
– Пара книг найдется?   
– Найдется, почему нет, – снисходительно улыбнулся христианский юноша, поворачиваясь к полкам. Он подцепил маленькую синюю книжку: – Военные уставы не хотите?   
– Что-нибудь более литературное, если можно.   
– А это чем не литературное, все такие привередливые, – пробурчал юноша под нос, но продолжил поиски. – Вот это пойдет?   
Он уронил на прилавок две небольшие потрепанные книги, на серых обложках которых краснела символика ХАМЛа. Себастиан просмотрел названия и пробежался по страницам, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не скривиться. Но выбирать в эти дни не приходилось. Он вздохнул, кивая.   
– Я возьму. За сколько?  
– Четыре франка.   
Он неохотно простился с купюрами, передавая их в жилистую руку с обкусанными ногтями.   
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Фред? – спросил Себастиан санитара, который все также топтался у двери. Граймс только покачал головой. Себастиан повернулся к прилавку и улыбнулся одним уголком рта: – Спасибо, братец.   
– Бывайте, – безразлично ответил тот, больше не замечая их присутствия.  
Себастиан ловко соскочил с кузова, не успели они до конца остановиться. Он отряхнул штанины, дернул вниз задравшуюся левую, потом потянулся во все стороны и лениво зевнул. Фред обошел грузовик, чтобы пожать руку товарищу. Тот отмахнулся от благодарности и выкрутил руль, объезжая припаркованный у площади форд. Такие обычно снимали медсестры, чтобы проехаться по окрестностям или съездить в Гавр за какой-нибудь женской мелочевкой. Ненадежная черная букашка.   
Двое мужчин зашагали в сторону лавок. Дождь сделал паузу и сменился на неприятную морось, холодившую тело. В правом ботинке Себастиана уныло захлюпало. Он так стремительно покинул Париж, что напрочь забыл о своем желании купить замену прохудившимся сапогам, и вот, наконец, два месяца спустя нашел время выбраться в город за обновкой.   
Граймс после непривычной разговорчивости в грузовике вернулся к своей молчаливой натуре.  
Свою задачу Себастиан выполнил довольно быстро, но составил компанию Фреду, от лавки к лавке сверяющемуся со списком, выданным ему полковником Йелландом. Тот аккуратно отмечал каждый выполненный пункт карандашом, предварительно смочив острие грифеля слюной.   
Граймс был узкоплечим миниатюрным юношей с маленькими ручками и еле доставал Себастиану до подбородка. Как он должен был дотащить на себе весь доверенный груз, для Себастиана оставалось загадкой.   
Покончив с делами, они зашли в столовую ХАМЛ*, чтобы дождаться грузовик Гудвина и выпить по кружке дрянного кофе или горячего шоколада. В зале стоял мерный гул голосов, трещала и шипела печка в дальнем углу, бряцала посуды. Пахло мокрыми тряпками и готовящейся едой.   
Они уселись за деревянный столик, на поверхности которого остались круги от грязных стаканов и тарелок да какие-то желтоватые разводы. Себастиан воспользовался ситуацией и сменил сапоги на новые, на размер больше, чем нужно, но зато целые и сухие. Старые он завернул в мятую коричневую бумагу, оставшуюся от покупки. Пальцы на правой ноге онемели от холода.   
Светлая, вьющаяся челка Фреда потемнела от дождевой воды и прилипла ко лбу. На его круглых щеках там и здесь проступили некрасивые красные пятна. Он отпил из жестяной кружки горячую темную жижу и почмокал губами, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного вяжущего ощущения во рту.   
Наверное, заметно было, что Себастиану некомфортно в тишине, потому что Граймс прочистил горло и неловко предложил завязку разговора:   
– Мой старший брат в Христианской Ассоциации, – он склонил голову в сторону христианского юноши, с угрюмым видом разливающего шоколад по кружкам. – В Болони. Тот парень напомнил мне его. У Рональда всегда похожее выражение лица, с самого детства.   
Себастиан улыбнулся, пытаясь представить угрюмого Фреда, но на пару лет старше. Картина вырисовывалась забавная.   
– Почему ты не пошел в Христианскую Ассоциацию? – искренне поинтересовался он.  
Фред опустил взгляд на столешницу.   
– Я был добровольцем, пытался записаться в пехоту, – неловко признался Граймс. Себастиан удивленно распахнул глаза и нахмурил брови. Фред взглянул на него мимоходом. – О, я знаю, что это была глупая идея. Знаете, я ведь упал в обморок, когда впервые увидел ампутацию у раненого с гангреной. Сестра так смеялась.   
– Что ж, – сдерживая собственную усмешку произнес Себастиан, разводя руки. – Могу сказать, что это определенно… не вид на океан. Приятного мало.   
Фред благодарно кивнул.   
– В пехоту меня, конечно, не взяли, – продолжил Граймс, поправляя на переносице аккуратные круглые очки. – Сказали, что с моим зрением запишут только в санитарный отряд. Я тогда был готов ухватиться за любую возможность. Да и мой отец был доволен, узнав, что я не угожу под снаряд, не наткнусь на вражеский штык и сам этим штыком никого не проткну, – Фред подумал и добавил для пояснения: – Он пастырь, у него абсолютно другое отношение к войне.   
Себастиан внимательно выслушал его, отпил шоколад и, наконец, признался:   
– Я не хочу обидеть тебя, Фред, но я не думаю, что из тебя бы получился хороший солдат.   
Граймс дружелюбно улыбнулся ему.   
– Да, я знаю, – он поддел вытянувшуюся нитку на рукаве и, намотав на палец, попытался ее перекусить. Не справившись, Фред недовольно поглядел на нее и со вздохом оставил в покое. – Я не мой отец, но, кажется, я тоже абсолютно не создан для фронта. Я делаю свое дело здесь. Этого должно быть достаточно, как думаете, капитан?   
– Думаю, да.   
Фред недовольно сморщил лоб и хлюпнул носом.   
– Единственное, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы Ники перестал прозябать здесь из-за меня. Но он упрямится. «Какая тебе польза от того, что я уеду?», – спрашивает он, когда я завожу разговор. «Мы же решили держаться вместе». Но я же вижу, что ему-то сидеть на месте совсем не хочется. В конце концов, он либо сопьется в кабачке, либо угодит в карцер за какое-нибудь безобразие.   
– Он хочет попасть на фронт? – присвистнул от удивления Себастиан, хотя, если задуматься, слышать такое о Ники было не так уж и странно.   
Фред кивнул.   
– В авиацию. Он грезит авиацией с тех пор, как услышал о формировании новых эскадрилий. Но пока я здесь, он не попросит о переводе.   
Он отвернулся к окну, где в пасмурной дымке слышался монотонный перебой дождя, вытирая нос вынутым из-за пазухи белоснежным платком. Себастиан больше не стал задавать вопросов. В глубине комнаты кашевар начал спорить надоедливым, плаксивым голосом с христианским юношей, разливавшем напитки. Запахло горелым. Допив шоколад, они одновременно встали и вышли из столовой.   
Оказавшись на улице, Себастиан кивнул на дверь в том же Христианском центре, но ниже по улице.   
– Я хочу зайти в лавку, расспросить про книги. Можешь подождать меня здесь, если не хочешь идти со мной. Через сколько нас будет ожидать твой товарищ?   
Граймс переложил ношу в одну руку и посмотрел на часы.   
– Еще двадцать две минуты, - он поозирался по сторонам. - Я пойду с вами.   
– Хорошо.   
Себастиан отворил дверь в маленькое полутемное помещение. За прилавком стоял скучающий христианский юноша со вздернутым носом и сонными, тусклыми глазами. Полки были полупустыми.   
– Чем помочь, братец? – задал тот вопрос Себастиану, тяжело опираясь на столешницу.   
– Пара книг найдется?   
– Найдется, почему нет, – снисходительно улыбнулся христианский юноша, поворачиваясь к полкам. Он подцепил маленькую синюю книжку: – Военные уставы не хотите?   
– Что-нибудь более литературное, если можно.   
– А это чем не литературное, все такие привередливые, – пробурчал юноша под нос, но продолжил поиски. – Вот это пойдет?   
Он уронил на прилавок две небольшие потрепанные книги, на серых обложках которых краснела символика ХАМЛа. Себастиан просмотрел названия и пробежался по страницам, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не скривиться. Но выбирать в эти дни не приходилось. Он вздохнул, кивая.   
– Я возьму. За сколько?  
– Четыре франка.   
Он неохотно простился с купюрами, передавая их в жилистую руку с обкусанными ногтями.   
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Фред? – спросил Себастиан санитара, который все также топтался у двери. Граймс только покачал головой. Себастиан повернулся к прилавку и улыбнулся одним уголком рта: – Спасибо, братец.   
– Бывайте, – безразлично ответил тот, больше не замечая их присутствия.  
Стрелки часов на руке Фреда показывали восемь, когда грузовик въехал в Этрету. Отпуск у Себастиана был до девяти, поэтому он не беспокоился.   
Граймс проспал практически всю дорогу, привалившись к одному из мешков с почтой и натянув козырек на глаза. Левую руку он подложил под щеку, и его губы нелепо раскрылись, придавая лицу совсем детское выражение. Себастиан сначала попытался порасспросить его про Фосса, потому что еще вчера видел, как тот что-то выговаривал Фреду, удерживая за запястье. Но с первым же вопросом вся ласковая доброжелательность Граймса сразу же рассеялась: он сдержанно, неискренне улыбнулся, и слегка побледнев, уверил, что все в порядке. А на вторую попытку допытаться до истины вообще холодно и нарочито вежливо попросил оставить его дела. Что, похоже, стало неожиданностью не только для Себастиана, но и для самого говорящего. Вскоре после этого Фред задремал.   
Грузовик притормозил у канцелярии. Несколько военных стали выгружать мешки с почтой, дождавшись, пока пассажиры покинут кузов. Себастиан все так же забрал часть груза, порученного к покупке Граймсу, но не успел он развернуться и зашагать в сторону госпиталя, как его внимание привлекла долговязая фигура, спешно приближающаяся к ним от крыльца. Фред тоже ее заметил и замялся, но не без узнавания на лице. Себастиан же понял, что это Ники, только когда тот оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
Он был выше Себастиана на полголовы, а над Граймсом вообще возвышался наподобие колокольни. Остриженные кудрявые волосы, которые он неаккуратно зачесал назад лежали снопом на макушке, из-за чего его длинное, узкое лицо казалось еще длиннее и уже. Привычный прищур придавал его выражению сонливости и хитрецы. Он широко улыбался, по-конски обнажая верхние десны.   
– Что, проходил мимо, Ники? – нетерпеливо спросил Фред, как только тот подошел. Себастиан удивленно взглянул на него краем глаза. Или ему показалось, или в голосе Граймса действительно промелькнули умоляющие нотки.   
– Я ждал, – пожал плечами Ники, не обращая внимания на тон друга. Потом он обратился к Себастиану. – Капитан.  
– Бонам, – кивнул Себастиан.   
Фред нахмурил брови и сделал судорожное движение рукой, будто хотел поправить очки, но забыл, что у него заняты руки. Выражение Ники смягчилось.   
– Я подумал, что тебе не помещает помощь, дружище. Тот список Йелланда был длинною с «Шакспировскую» пьесу, – он попробовал придвинуться к ноше Фреда, но тот сделал короткий шаг назад и увел руки чуть влево. – Право, что ты сразу ерошишься как уличный пес? Подай сюда уже что-нибудь. Отнесем все и пойдем промочим горло.   
Фред посмотрел на него долгим испытующим взглядом и чуть ослабил хватку. Потом повернулся к Себастиану и сказал тихо и непонятно, будто озвучил только часть своей мысли:   
– Чертовски приручен, капитан. Слышите? Чертовски приручен.  
«И напряженная же между ними атмосфера», - подумал Себастиан, оставляя этих двоих позади себя и удаляясь в глубину города в сторону Виллы Роз. У него было странное чувство, будто они… Впрочем, он одернул себя и покачал головой. Что за глупости лезут в голову на ночь глядя.   
К тому же и без Ники с Фредом у него было о чем поразмыслить. Он все еще чувствовал себя болезненно взбудораженным после совершенного им открытия по пути в Гавр. Ведомое страхом, его сознание требовало подтверждения или опровержения догадки. Но как его заполучить?   
Следующие несколько дней он провел в мучительных, хаотичных размышлениях. Пару раз товарищи из врачей требовали его присутствия за вечерними разговорами или в «столовом ряду» за обедом, но он отнекивался, спеша удалиться к себе в комнату. Там он доставал бумагу и практически не используемые письменные принадлежности, пытаясь разгадать подкинутую самому себе задачку. Кому, в действительности, он мог написать? Не самому Доминику же, в самом деле, даже если теперь он знал, куда отправлять послание.   
Со всем этим балаганом в собственной голове он совсем забыл о книгах, приобретенных им в мелочной лавке Христианской Организации. Вспомнил он о них, только когда застал своего соседа по комнате – пожилого хирурга Ранкина – за чтением одной из них. Тот сказал, что обнаружил литературу на прикроватной тумбе Себастиана, и, изголодавшись по чтению, не смог себе отказать в удовольствии. Так что, в конце концов, доставить книги по назначению Себастиан смог только в конце недели, когда капитан покончил с новеллой.   
Одним из получателей был мальчишка на втором этаже госпиталя: барабанщик, не старше восемнадцати, находящийся под его наблюдением вот уже третью неделю. У него были многочисленные ранения, в том числе и огнестрельные, одно из которых пришлось в грудную полость, только чудом оставив в живых. Он был славным, очаровательным малым, этот мальчишка. Сестры привыкли целовать его в лоб после ужина, так что он засыпал с самодовольной улыбкой на лице, несмотря на ужасную зубную боль. С Себастианом он тоже поладил практически сразу, ведя разговор так напористо и любопытно, что у того совсем не оставалось выбора, кроме как проникнуться к нему симпатией.   
Когда он зашел к нему после вечернего обхода, мальчишка писал огрызком карандаша письмо, полусидя и откинувшись на подушку. Его темные засаленные волосы стояли торчком над низким лбом.   
В благодарность за книгу, которую тот тут же ринулся читать, но потом, вспомнив о приличиях, аккуратно припрятал под подушку для более подходящего времени, его пациент завел увлекательную историю об уланах*, которые вселяли в него дикий ужас в первые месяцы войны. Когда он дошел до момента описания их десятифутовых пик, заостренных с обеих сторон, которыми они протыкали солдат без единой эмоции на лицах, у его кровати собралось несколько ходячих больных, пара оставшихся на дежурство сестер и Себастиан.   
Громкий раскат грома, прокатившийся по небу и потолку залы одинаково грозно, заставил его отвести глаза от рассказчика и выглянуть в окно на улицу, где толстой стеной лил дождь. Когда он повернулся обратно, его взгляд на долю секунды выхватил в дверном проеме фигуру, удивительно напоминающую Эванса, но когда он попытался перепроверить свое наблюдение, того и след простыл. Себастиан растерянно покачал головой, прежде чем снова сосредоточился на рассказе.   
В следующий раз грохот, отвлекший его, был не менее пугающим, но уже иной природы. Из глубины госпиталя, с той стороны, где окна выходили на город, а не на море, донесся звук разбивающегося стекла. Вскочив с койки, Себастиан пробрался сквозь стайку загалдевших сестер в коридор и, обнаружив источник шума, вынырнул на улицу, прямо в бурю. Ветер был таким сильным, что он еле удержался на ногах. Не удивительно, что ветка, отломленная от дерева крепким порывом, ударившись об окно, выбила стекла. Она все еще торчала наполовину из рамы, как огромная рука, которую монстр из детской сказки запустил в дом, чтобы похитить беззащитных жителей. Сестра, обходившая вокруг крыла с «летучей мышью»*, огонь в которой уже был погашен жадным дыханием ветра, сидела на деревянной выстилке веранды в паре метров от рассыпанных осколков, в ужасе зажав рот рукой. Лампа валялась у ее ног, отражая яркие вспышки молний. Себастиан поспешил в ее сторону, прикрываясь рукавом от хлещущего в лицо дождя. Впрочем, не успел он пройти и двух шагов, как его нога проскользнула назад, и Себастиан полетел лицом вниз, приготовившись к встрече с землей.  
Встречи не последовало. Сильная рука обхватила его живот, другая вцепилась в плечо, и через мгновение он снова оказался в горизонтальном положении. Чья-то вздымающая грудь коснулась его спины, пальцы сжались на боку почти болезненно. Именно эта вспышка боли помогла ему, наконец, осмыслить произошедшее. Он сразу же развернулся, насколько ему позволяло объятие, и взглянул на своего спасителя.   
На веранде было слишком темно, но разбившая мрак молния, отозвавшаяся надтреснутым грохотом спустя долгую секунду, осветила лицо мужчины. Себастиан даже успел поймать взгляд взволнованных синих глаз, смотрящих прямо на него, прежде чем Эванс скользнул пальцами правой руки по его животу и чуть отстранился. Себастиан крупно вздрогнул.   
– Осторожнее, – сказал Эванс и неловко переместил левую ладонь с плеча, будто собирался коснуться его шеи. Потом перевел взгляд на предательские пальцы, сжал их в кулак и, больше не проронив ни слова, направился к испуганной сестре.   
Себастиан тяжело сглотнул, глядя ему вслед и силясь вспомнить, что он собирался сделать минуту назад. Когда в голове, наконец, просветлело, он присоединился к Эвансу. Тот встал на колено, упершись в него локтем, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и разговаривал с сестрой.   
Себастиан опустился рядом с ним.   
Девушка была не из его отделения, хотя лицо было смутно знакомым. Она, кажется, все еще была в состоянии шока и ее толстая нижняя губа дрожала.   
– Вы в порядке? – ласково, осторожно спросил Эванс. – Вас не задело?   
Сестра ничего не ответила.   
– Вас не задело? – повторил Эванс, бережно касаясь ее согнутого колена костяшками. Девушка перевела на него взгляд, и что-то в ее выражении изменилось, сломалось.   
– Нет, – покачала она головой. Потом добавила, истерично хихикнув, – пролетела мимо меня.   
– Помочь вам встать? – задал вопрос уже Себастиан.   
Теперь она посмотрела на него, и, узнав в нем врача, показала на свою ногу. В ее голосе зазвучали слезы.   
– Кажется, что-то не так с моей лодыжкой.   
Себастиан передвинулся к ее ноге и, получив разрешение, приподнял подол юбки. Под его прикосновением кожа была горячая и плотная, натянутая из-за отека.   
Сестра ойкнула и инстинктивно попыталась отстраниться.   
– Больно? А так?   
– Да, когда дотрагиваетесь.   
– Попробуйте подвигать ногой. Не можете?   
– Нет.   
Он встретился с вопросительным взглядом Эванса.   
– Скорее всего, это вывих. Но мне нужно взглянуть в отделении при свете, здесь слишком темно, – он повернулся к сестре с мягкой улыбкой. – Давайте я отнесу вас внутрь, и мы о вас позаботимся. Все будет в порядке.   
Чуть переместившись, он потянулся к ней, но Эванс опередил его, с завидной легкостью подхватив совсем не хрупкую девушку на руки. Та воскликнула от удивления, но потом рассмеялась, на мгновение забыв о боли, и, похоже, наконец, оправившись от пережитого страха. Себастиан плохо видел выражение лица Эванса, но при вспышке молнии ему показалось, что тот ему задорно подмигнул.   
– Не хватало еще, чтобы мне пришлось ловить вас обоих, если вы опять попробуете поскользнуться, капитан Стэн, – весело заявил тот и пересек веранду, скрываясь в госпитале.   
Себастиан фыркнул и неверяще покачал головой, но поспешил за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ХАМЛ – Христианская ассоциация молодых людей, волонтерская организация, помогавшая при расквартировании войск и в госпиталях  
> 2) Улан – кавалерия, вооруженная пиками, саблями и пистолетами  
> 3) «Летучая мышь» - керосиновая лампа


End file.
